Himitsu No Niwa
by Kohana-Nami Niji
Summary: Elle s'échappe, se cache pendant un moment sur Terre. Personne ne vient la chercher, super ... Quelques années sont passées, elle décide de revenir, et il s'avère que tout ait changé là-bas. Et surtout, que les gens sont encore plus fou qu'avant ...
1. Prologue 過去 Kako, passé

Hello chers -futurs- lecteurs. Voilà, je me lance sur une nouvelle Fanfiction basée sur Bleach. En fait, j'ai toujours des idées pour des fictions, mais je ne les ai jamais publié. Je le fais au fur et à mesure que ... Je trouve le courage de les poster xD

Bon, je vous dis ça toute de suite, je ne sais pas du tout ou cette fic va aboutir. J'ai toute l'idée, mais pas la fin ...

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Même un tout petit peu ^^'

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Oh et , une review fait toujours plaisir :) _

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Bleach sont à Tite Kubo. Sauf d'autres qui ne lui appartiennent pas. (logique)

* * *

><p>Prologue : Le passé revient toujours nous hanter quand on en a vraiment pas besoin de lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Qu'<em>ils<em> choisissent de m'enfermer dans une cellule, je comprenais. Qu'_ils_ m'interrogent sur cette soi-disant Mort, je l'acceptais. Qu'_ils _me soupçonnent d'avoir une quelconque relation dans cette affaire, était pour moi quelque chose de normale. Et malgré le fait que tous ces procédés me faisaient atrocement mal au cœur, je jouais la fille qui s'en fichait éperdument, acceptant toutes leurs tentatives afin de nuire à ma réputation. Au fond, j'en avais réellement marre, même si je m'efforçais de garder la tête haute, et d'enfouir le tout en moi.

Mais quand _il _était venu me voir - alors que je clôturais les derniers détails de quelques rapports- , un sourire mesquin collé aux lèvres, m'exposant les réels faits de tout ce manège, mon cœur avait bondi de sa cage thoracique. Ma bouche s'était ouverte en grand. A un moment donné, j'avais carrément oublié comment respirer.

_Il_ m'avait expliqué, sans trop détaillé puisque je n'avais plus de temps à perdre, ce qu'_ils_ projetaient de faire de moi. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Et pourtant, _Il_ disait vrai. _Il_ ne m'avait jamais menti, et puis son Lieutenant était mon meilleur ami, il n'aurait certainement pas laissé une chose pareille se produire.  
>Il fallait agir. Et vite.<br>Cette nuit-là, j'avais réuni tous mes effets personnels, dont j'allais avoir besoin à l'avenir. J'avais troqué mon haori blanc de Capitaine, pour une tenue d'un simple soldat Shinigami, et empochais la dernière chose précieuse que je possédais. Un bracelet en argent. Un cadeau.

_Il_ m'avait ensuite conduite aux portes Ouest du Seireitei, avec toute la discrétion qu'il fallait faire preuve. _Il_ m'avait donné quelques instructions, comme quoi il fallait faire attention au Nettoyeur Kouryu. Bien sûr, ça je le savais. Et c'est après une énième recommandation, et un bref au revoir, qu'_il_ repartit vers son bureau.  
>La capuche de la cape noire rabattue sur la tête, main agrippant la garde de mon Zanpakuto, j'avais filé, frugalement, en plusieurs shunpos. Je ne laissais rien derrière moi. A part quelques personnes. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de faire des adieux corrects. Je n'étais même pas passée rendre visite à mon meilleur ami. Ni à mes autres amis. J'avais fui comme une lâche, une trouillarde ayant peur de la mort. Non, je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas que j'avais peur de la mort, techniquement parlant, mais j'avais promis à une certaine personne, de rester vivante quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Je ne voulais pas mourir parce que quelques personnes l'avaient décidé, certainement pas. Si je devais mourir, alors cela serait certainement pendant un combat. Ou en sauvant quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas mourir de cette façon, je <em>n'en<em> avais _pas_ le droit, et je n'avais pas le droit de _la_ trahir. C'est pourquoi ... J'avais déguerpi aussi rapidement que mes shunpos me le permettaient, réduisant mon reiatsu jusqu'à ne plus le ressentir.  
>J'avais atterri ensuite dans la soixante dix-neuvième zone du Rukongai. Un endroit totalement vide, puisque j'allais ouvrir un Dangai, grâce à la clef qui me le permettait. Ce que je fis avec hâte.<p>

Je ne sentais aucun reiatsu dans les parages, et pourtant, à ce moment, je me sentais observée. Et même si je m'étais concentrée pour voir si, réellement, quelqu'un me jaugeais, le néant me répondait.

J'avais donc décidé de laisser tomber cette soudaine paranoïa.

Une dernière excuse pensée aux personnes auxquelles je n'avais pas pu saluer une dernière fois, et mon corps traversa le Dangai.

_» Vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez fait endurer tous ces supplices ... Vraiment, je n'en sais rien du tout. J'aurais voulu avoir une réponse, mais rester à la Soul Society, c'était comme signer mon arrêt de mort. _

_Pourtant, je n'avais rien à voir avec __sa__ Mort._

_Hisana ... De là où tu es, me pardonneras-tu ?_

_Même si en réalité, je n'ai rien fait ... _

* * *

><p>So ... ?<p>

Toutes les critiques sont acceptées, à la condition qu'elles soient constructives.

Bisou, Nami.


	2. Chapitre 1 思い出 Omoide, Souvenir

Alors, voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction. En fait, je l'ai divisé en deux. Voilà pourquoi celui-ci paraîtra un peu court ... ? Dites-moi comment vous trouvez la longueur, c'est important.

Ensuite, je tiens à remercier cika, qui m'a laissé une Review très agré tes questions, tu auras des réponses dans les prochains chapitres, et peut-être même celui-ci. Sait-on jamais :)

Le titre, Himitsu No Niwa veut dire "Jardin Secret".

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Bleach sont à moi ... Bon d'accord, ils sont tous à Tite Kubo. ( Quoi ? On a le droit de rêver, non ? ) Il n'y a que le reste qui m'appartient.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1. Souvenir.<p>

* * *

><p>« - Cela fera 1,578.17 , mademoiselle. »<p>

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête, et après avoir payé ce qu'il fallait, elle saisit les sacs qui contenaient ses achats dans ses bras, et sortit du supermarché. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais la brune n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Certaines boutiques étaient fermées à cette heure-ci, tels que les magasins vendant de la vaisselle de qualité et ceux fabriquant des kimono. La Rue Principale de la ville d'Arashiyama ne dormait presque jamais. Les restaurants, les bars, et les clubs étaient constamment ouverts.

Le vent nocturne caressait délicatement son visage blafard. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la brise et soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer ces derniers temps. Pas d'attaque de Hollow pour pimenter sa vie. Pas de Shinigami voulant la ramener au Seireitei pour y être jugée. Même ses voisins étaient tous des personnes normales ! Non mais, même pas un voisin un peu pervers, voyeur, ou même un détraqué mental ? Les jours ou elle passait son temps à tuer les Hollows étaient finis. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était de purifier –discrètement, sans se faire repérer- les âmes égarées, afin qu'elles rejoignent le Rukongai.

La jeune femme évita une flaque d'eau, en sautillant légèrement, puis s'arrêta devant l'immeuble ou elle résidait. Elle gravit les marches sereinement, et lorsqu'elle atteint finalement la porte de son appartement, elle enfonça la clef dans la serrure et la déverrouilla.

« - Kagami ! Je suis rentrée. »

Silence radio.

La brune fronça les sourcils, pas du tout contente que son Zanpakuto l'ignore. Bon, peut-être qu'elle était toujours fâchée pour l'avoir laissé seule dans l'appartement … ? Quoi, elle ne pouvait rien faire, le port d'arme en public était interdit. Alors sortir avec un Nodachi de cette longueur lui aurait certainement attiré des ennuies.

_Cesse de faire l'immature. Tu sais très bien qu'il est impossible de te prendre avec moi. _

Toujours rien.

La Shinigami soupira, se débarrassa de ses bottes dans le vestibule, et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas décidé. Que son Nodachi ne lui réponde pas, et bien tant pis ! Elle n'avait que faire des sautes d'humeur de son Zanpakuto, aussi puéril qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Franchement … !

*Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le Zanpakuto puéril ? Espèce de …

_Tiens, tu daignes enfin répondre à ta maîtresse ? Je suis impressionnée. _

*Tss … Au lieu de t'attaquer à moi, sonde l'appartement, et dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

_Kagami … _

La déesse de la mort soupira, exaspérée par le comportement de son sabre, mais obtempéra. Elle avait dit quoi ? Sonder l'appartement ? Sonder l'appa … un Reiatsu ?

Elle s'exécuta rapidement, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. Et s'ils avaient décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un pour la rechercher ? Et s'ils l'avaient retrouvée, et voulaient maintenant qu'elle paille pour un le soi-disant crime qu'elle n'avait _pas_ commis ? Et si …

*Mais arrête ! Et fais ce que je te dis … Idiote de Maîtresse.

La brune sursauta et hocha trente six fois la tête, au bord de la crise cardiaque. Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra rapidement, sondant le logement. Au début, tout lui sembla normal, un peu trop même. _Y'a rien Kagam … Q-que ! Q-qu'est-ce que... !_ La jeune fille ouvra une nouvelle les yeux en grand, et se précipita vers la pièce qui lui servait de salon.

Malgré le fait que la salle baignait dans la pénombre, la Shinigami percevait à présent, le reiatsu presque inexistante de l'intrus.

*Vite, un sort d'immobilisation ! Euh … Reste pas plantée, fais quelque chose, débile !

La brune ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et resta debout comme une statue de marbre. Son Zanpakuto, lui, l'incitait à fuir en toute vitesse, mais la jeune femme ne tint pas en compte des supplices de son sabre. Elle se mit à scruter la silhouette de la personne, qui était avachie sur son canapé, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

Grâce à la lumière de la lune, qui était pleine ce soir-là, elle arrivait à distinguer ses traits. _Il_ n'avait pas changé. Toujours cet air sympathique, un sourire qui ne quittait jamais ses lèvres. Il portait son Haori blanc de capitaine, là ou le symbole _Humilité_ de la cinquième division y était brodé. _Kyōka Suigetsu_, son Zanpakuto, était posé avec désinvolture sur la table basse. Il avait le poing droit fermé, soutenant son menton. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour voir qui s'était introduit chez elle. Son énergie spirituelle suffisait amplement.

« - Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvée ? Fût la seule phrase-question que prononça la jeune brune à l'homme. »

Ce dernier, comme s'ilvenait tout juste de remarquer sa présence, se retourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se redressa, ce qui fit reculer la brune de deux pas. Elle se méfiait de lui, même s'il l'avait aidé, dans le passé, à s'échapper de la Soul Society.

Le Shinigami –parce que c'en était bien un- remonta ses lunettes, et secoua un doigt réprobateur sous le nez de la jeune fille.

« - Je t'aie aidé à t'en sortir, alors que la mort t'attendait à coup sûr, et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? J'en suis affligé.

- Vraiment … Soupira la jeune fille, avant de coller sa main sur son front pressentant une migraine. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Ta présence va me coller aux fesses le Gotei 13, en entier ! Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu es sur Terre ?

- Normalement … Ils croient que je suis mort.

- Oui bien sû-…QUOI ? MORT ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais baisser d'un ton, s'il te plait ?

- P-pardon ! Mais … Comment que… qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ! Je- …

- Je vais attaque le Seireitei, Coupa-t-il, Demain. Je suis venu te demander d'être mon alliée. Tu es forte, je connais tes capacités, et j'ai besoin d'une personne dans ton genre à mes côtés. »

Un silence, lourd, s'installa dans la pièce. La jeune femme ne pipa d'un mot, se contentant de regarder le capitaine les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf. Elle ouvrit la bouche, afin de donner son avis, mais aucun son ne parvient à sortir.

« - Acceptes-tu mon offre ? Demanda le Shinigami, toujours aussi calme.

-Euh … Tu vas … Affronter le Gotei 13, à toi seul ? C'est … hmpff ... Hahmpff hahah HAHAHA ! T-tu vas faire quoi ? Hahahah ! Oh mon Dieu, t-t-tu vas essayer de … ! »

La Shinigami ne termina pas sa phrase, et s'étala sur l'un des fauteuils présents dans la pièce, se tordant de rire comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle riait à gorge déployée, les mains crispées sur son ventre. Il allait faire quoi ? Attaque le Seireitei ? Voilà un projet assez tordu. Il fallait être fou pour avoir de telles intentions. Même pas fou, suicidaire, oui !

_*_Dis-moi, tu as l'intention de te bidonner encore longtemps? Je commence à en avoir marre, là.

« - Wouahaha … Géant ! Aïe … J-j'ai mal au ventre.

-Jiyuu … Soupira le Dieu de la Mort, irrité. »

Peu à peu, la jeune femme reprit son sérieux, et s'installa correctement sur le fauteuil. Elle sécha rapidement les larmes causées par le fou rire. Il ne fallait pas prendre cette situation à la légère. Le capitaine qu'elle avait connu dans le passé n'était plus le même, il n'y avait qu'à croiser son regard pour le confirmer. Lui qui n'aspirait qu'à la paix du Seireitei, avait maintenant décidé de l'attaquer ? Dans quel but ?

Et puis, elle trouvait que cette initiative était assez osée. Se frotter à une puissance telle que le Gotei 13, était comme courir à sa propre destruction. Il valait mieux se faire seppuku, que d'enclencher une guerre contre les treize divisions. C'était un acte tout simplement suicidaire.

Jiyuu soupira lentement,

« - Je sais que, si tu ne m'avais pas aidée à m'enfuir, je ne serais pas là à te parler. Mais…

- Mais ? »

La brune releva la tête, le fixant intensément.

« - Sōsuke, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable. Tu comprends ? »

Le Capitaine de la cinquième division sourit, et hocha la tête, compréhensif.

A vrai dire, le Shinigami ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle refuse sa proposition avec tant de détermination. Après tout, il l'avait secourue, conduite sur Terre afin qu'elle y soit en sécurité. Et là, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle l'envoyait sur les roses.

Cachant sa déception, Sōsuke attrapa son Zanpakuto et le rangea à sa place. Il ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de la Shinigami et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre du salon. Le brun posa délicatement sa main sur la poignée, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la portière, quand il stoppa son geste.

« - Au fait, après ton départ, Byakuya a ramené quelqu'un de très intéressant de l'Académie des Shinigamis. La copie conforme d'une certaine personne. Il l'a même adoptée !

- Qu'est-ce que j'en aie à faire ...

- J'ai découvert que cette petite Shinigami avait une relation avec _elle_, Poursuivit-il en souriant narquoisement. Si tu la voyais, elle lui ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau.

- Aizen Sōsuke, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs. Explique-toi ou dégage ! Tempêta la brune en se redressant tel un piquet, prête à bondir sur son invité.

- Allons Jiyuu, ne t'énerve pas. Je croyais que tu voulais avoir des nouvelles de la Soul Society, après tant d'années. Pas vrai ? Ah ! Tant qu'on y est, ne t'inquiète plus. Personne ne viendra te chercher…

- C-comment ? Fit la brune en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tout le monde te croit morte. Comme moi. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme sembla louper quelques battements, face à cette révélation_. Morte ? _ Elle ne pouvait pas à croire à ça. C'était comme se prendre une gifle monumentale.

*Jiyuu … Murmura paisiblement son Zanpakuto à l'intérieur de son esprit. Reprend-toi, s'il te plait. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Comme ça, personne ne viendra nous ramener de force et nous exécuter. Nous pourrions vivre tranquillement.

Et même si les mots dits par son arme se voulaient être réconfortants, le ton que Kagami avait employé, n'aidait pas vraiment à soutenir ses dires. Elle-même, étant une partie de la Shinigami, ressentait sa détresse et son angoisse.

Mais ce que le Zanpakuto ne comprenait pas, était l'attitude du Capitaine. Depuis quand prenait-il plaisir à traumatiser les autres ? Il savait bien, que Jiyuu avait eu le cœur brisé, lorsqu'elle s'était échappée de la Soul Society. Quand tout le monde l'avait accablé pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Même son grand père, Capitaine de la première division n'avait rien voulu entendre des protestations de sa petite fille. Les Shinigamis, les plus proches selon elle, s'en sont fichés de sa situation : elle s'était mise dans ce pétrin toute seule, et bah qu'elle se démerde comme une grande fille.

La seule qu'elle aurait voulue du réconfort en ce moment, fût celle qui était le protagoniste principale de toute cette agitation. La défunte femme de du Capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya : Hisana. Celle qui, après cinq années de mariage, les avait quittés si subitement. Laissant derrière elle un mari froid et distant, et une amie mortifiée par le chagrin.

Jiyuu se rappelait bien de ce jour-là. Le jour de son second trépas.

_Le jour ou Byakuya avait décidé de se marier à Hisana –jeune femme issue de la 78ème zone du Rukongai- le clan avait clairement montré son désaccord à leur union. Les nobles ne devaient s'unir qu'entre eux. Cependant, Byakuya transgressa volontairement la loi, et s'était marié avec elle. Hisana avait tout pour plaire. Non seulement sa gentillesse était incomparable, mais ses actes étaient totalement irréprochables, venant toujours en aide à ceux dont le besoin. Elle avait une petite voix fluette, et douce, comme une brise printanière. Elle sortait souvent, déambulant dans les rues du Rukongai. Néanmoins, sa santé ne lui permettait pas de faire des sorties aussi lointaines du domaine des Kuchiki, et son époux le lui reprochait constamment. Malgré cela, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. _

_Jiyuu, à cette époque là, ne comprenait pas son besoin de sortir chaque jour du Seireitei à l'aurore, et n'en revenir qu'au moment où les rayons du soleil cédaient leur place à la pénombre. Et même, quand elle la soudoyait de question, Hisana se moquait d'elle, affirmant que la curiosité était un mauvais défaut. L'ex capitaine de la troisième division, n'étant à cette ère que le Lieutenant de la sixième division, se montrait assez proche de la femme de son capitaine. Et au fil des années, elles étaient devenues inséparables. _

_Inséparable … Ce mot ne fût qu'illusion. Ephémère. _

_…_

_Jiyuu était excitée comme une puce, et sautillait presque sur place, lorsque son grand père, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Capitaine de la première division, l'avait proclamé au même poste que lui. Et après avoir reçu son Haori blanc, elle s'était précipitée hors de la salle, vers le manoir des Kuchiki, afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son amie. Qui jusqu'à présent, l'avait soutenu comme une grande sœur. Jiyuu en était toute émue. _

_Elle avait guidé ses pas précipitamment vers la chambre de Hisana, ignorant les protestations de la femme de chambre qui était postée devant la porte des appartements. Et quand arriva le moment de toquer contre la porte, la voix faible de Hisana, et celle peinée de Byakuya, parvinrent à ses oreilles. Sa main resta suspendue en l'air. _

_« - Même à la fin de ma vie, je te demande toujours plus. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu te retourner tout l'amour que tu m'as donné. Pardonne-moi. Etre avec toi pendant ces cinq années de mariage a été comme un rêve devenu réalité pour moi, Byakuya. »_

_La voix de son amie était tellement attristée, que Jiyuu glissa sur le parquet, anéantie. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Elle savait que Hisana était malade, et était fragile, mais elle ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face. _

_« - Byakuya, s'il te plait retrouve ma sœur. Puis une fois que tu l'auras retrouvée, ne lui dis pas que je suis sa sœur. Sans rien lui dire, je t'en prie Byakuya, s'il te plait protège ma sœur de tout. Je l'ai abandonnée, je ne mérite pas d'être sa sœur. Alors j'espère que tu feras un meilleur grand frère pour elle que moi. »_

_La brune ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de faire le vide en elle. Et surtout, ne pas entendre les appels de son capitaine, qui répétait inlassablement le prénom de sa femme._

Au cinquième printemps, l'année ou Jiyuu fût déclarée comme Capitaine de la troisième division, Hisana s'éteignit. Le même jour ou elle apprit la raison des sorties incessantes de son amie au Rukongai.

Six mois plus tard, elle s'était enfuie. Elle avait vécu comme une fugitive, changeant d'appartement tous les deux mois, de ville tout les six mois, de pays même, et ce pendant quinze longues années.

Sōsuke tourna la poignée de la porte fenêtre et l'ouvrit, laissant une brise nocturne s'écraser sur son visage, et celui de la brune derrière lui. Il fit un pas, prêt à disparaitre de la vue de l'ex capitaine, avant de s'arrêter. Curieux du mutisme soudain de la jeune femme, il jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule, pour découvrir un visage déformé par le chagrin.

« - Jiyuu, tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareille. N'est-ce pas ?»

Si ses paroles se voulaient apaisantes, et bien c'était raté. Car la brune s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille, terrorisée. Encore un autre souvenir. Le jour où tout avait littéralement basculé.

*Ne pense pas à ça ! Cria alors son Zanpakuto, la ramenant farouchement sur terre. Jiyuu, espèce de faiblarde, ne pense pas à ce jour. Ne le fais pas !

Jiyuu avala la salive de travers, et hocha la tête, d'accord avec son Nodachi. Elle ne devait pas y repenser, afin de préserver sa santé mentale. C'était ça, où devenir complètement cinglée.

« - Tu as toujours le clef pour ouvrir un Dangai, non ? Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais ou me trouver. Si tu veux te venger, c'est demain, ou jamais. Au revoir, Jiyuu. J'espère qu'on se reverra. »

En un Shunpo, Sōsuke disparut du champ de vision de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se précipita vers la portière et la ferma à double tour, les membres tremblants comme jamais. Elle déglutit, et se laissa tomber sur le sol glacé. Se venger ? Non, jamais. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. L'aider dans sa mission suicide ? Il pouvait toujours rêver. Ce n'est pas, parce qu'il l'avait aidé, qu'elle lui serait dévouée. Et puis tout le monde la croyait morte ? C'était parfait.

Non, elle n'allait pas retourner à la Soul Society. Elle n'était pas aussi folle. Surtout pas pour aider ce dégénéré. Jamais …

… Enfin, jeter juste un petit coup d'œil, est-ce permit ?

* * *

><p>Suite dans le prochain chapitre ( Qui en passant est déjà écrit.)<p>

Une petite Review ?


	3. Chapter 2 裏切り Uragiri, Trahison

Hello, chers lecteurs. Voici le troisième chapitre comme prévu. Avec l'arrivée de Jiyuu au Seireitei. Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous dire, ou se situe l'histoire ? Vous le saurez en lisant. Sinon, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions.

**Petite question** : C'est peut-être un peu tôt, mais avec qui Jiyuu irait le mieux ? Vous y penseriez pour les chapitres à venir, parce que j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis la dessus. Entre un Jiyuu/Gin, ou Jiyuu/Ichigo ou autre, je sais pas. Dites-moi tout!

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite, sauf Jiyuu et son Zanpakuto. ( Je peux juste avoir Gin ? Non ? Tant pis ... *va pleureur* )

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2. Uragiri ?<p>

* * *

><p>Le Dangai s'ouvrit sur la 69ème Zone du Rukongai. Une silhouette enveloppée sagement dans une cape noire sortit précautionneusement du portail, sondant les reiatsus, sans pour autant trouver une âme de vivante. Enfin, une âme tout simplement. Les âmes, ça ne vivait pas, non ?<p>

L'endroit était assez vide, et loin du Seireitei. Lieu ou la personne désirait s'y rendre, et pénétrait l'enceinte sans se faire remarquer si possible. Bon, c'était tiré par les cheveux, mais l'espoir faisait vivre. La silhouette avança d'un pas mal assuré, s'apprêta à faire un Shunpo et …

*Euh … Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais je voudrais savoir. Putain de merde Jiyuu ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? Tu peux me l'expliquer ? Non mais je vous jure, quand cette imbécile ...

Tandis que le Zanpakuto hurlait à plein poumon des vulgarités -que l'auteur a préféré censurer- Jiyuu se figea. C'est vrai quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici ? Ne s'était-elle pas juré, de ne plus remettre les pieds ici ? N'avait-elle pas fait tout un tas de manœuvres pour s'en échapper ? Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle y revenait ! Tout ça, c'était la faute à cet Aizen !

*Arrête de blâmer ce pauvre type ! C'est toi qui as décidé de revenir. Explique-moi !

La brune déglutit. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se trouvait à la Soul Society, à la 69ème Zone du Rukongai, habillée d'un shihakushō vieux de cinquante ans, en compagnie d'un Zanpakuto qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

_Kagami, ferme-là. Je suis venue pour m'assurer que personne ne soit blessé, à cause de Sōsuke. S'il touche à mon grand père, il va souffrir. Et puis … Et puis zut ! Je fais ce que je veux. _

Elle claqua de la langue, énervée. Et puis quoi encore. Si elle voulait venir ici, c'était son problème. Elle savait très bien que son Zanpakuto se souciait d'elle …

*Même pas en rêve.

… Mais elle n'était plus une gamine écervelée comme avant. Elle avait grandis …

*Mon œil !

… Personne n'allait se rendre compte de sa présence. Après tout, elle était assez douée pour cacher son reiatsu. Elle allait juste visiter les coins, voir si tout allait bien, et puis foutre le camp à la vitesse de la lumière si possible.

Ignorant la prochaine remarque –désagréable- de son Nodachi, Jiyuu disparut dans un _pas éclaire_.

Par la suite, elle atteignit Le Portail de la Voie Blanche. Normalement, Jidanbo devrait s'y trouver. Et ça serait très difficile de passer sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive. Mais curieusement, le gardien ne s'y trouvait pas. A la place, il y avait un grand trou, le sol en ruine. Jiyuu s'immobilisa, sidérée par ce spectacle. Le sol menaçait de s'effondrer, comme si le géant avait été attaqué par une horde de Menos. Elle connaissait bien le gardien de la porte Ouest. Il était connu pour avoir tué plus de 30 Hollows avec ses deux haches en même temps.

Jiyuu, profitant par l'absence du gardien, s'élança vers le portail à demi clos d'habitude fermée –ça, c'était certainement l'œuvre de Sōsuke, il savait qu'elle viendrait, juste par curiosité. Elle se pencha, et glissa agilement à travers la fente. Elle scruta immédiatement les alentours. Personne.

Elle se précipita droit devant elle, en faisant attention aux reiatsus. L'atmosphère était assez étrange. Beaucoup d'énergie spirituelle se dégageait au tour. Elle reconnut quelques uns : Celui de Matsumoto Rangiku, en compagnie d'un autre qui lui sembla familier. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, et les contourna.

Bon. Ou se diriger ? Au bureau de la première division ? Juste pour voir si le Capitaine Yamamoto allait bien. Ensuite, La sixième division : Byakuya. Et après, juste un petit coup d'œil à Unohara, la tombe de Hisana et elle repartait comme elle était venue. Ni vue, ni connue.

La jeune femme accéléra le pas, se dirigeant donc vers la première division, lorsqu'un énorme flux d'énergie spirituelle éclata. Elle écarquilla les yeux, terrorisée. Rapidement, elle grimpa sur un toit, et continua sur sa lancée. Parmi les trois énergies, elle reconnut sans trop de mal cette du Soutaicho. Les deux autres, Shunsui Kyouraku : Capitaine de la huitième division, l'imbécile congénital qui draguait tout ce qui bougeait (oui, Jiyuu a eu la –malheureuse- chance d'être l'une de ses victimes, avant qu'il se prenne un Hadō en pleine poire). L'autre, JūshiroUkitake : Capitaine de la treizième division. Lui, elle n'avait rien contre, au contraire, elle l'aimait bien. Il était tellement gentil que cette gentillesse elle-même lui manquait.

*Jiyuu … Est-ce que tu as vu, l'état du Seireitei ? On dirait qu'ils ont eu quelques ennuies.

_Si c'est Sōsuke, je me charge de lui régler son compte !_

Jiyuu se dirigea précipitamment vers la source des énergies spirituelle, se demandant sur le chemin, ce qui pouvait bien se passer ici. Non seulement, la barrière protectrice du Seireitei s'était considérablement affaiblie, mais l'un des gardiens des quatre portes avait disparu. Tout cela lui était trop étrange. D'autant plus que la moitié des habitations tombaient en ruines. On aurait dit qu'une tornade dévastatrice s'était abattue, rayant tout sur son passage. Et puis …

« - Je m'adresse aux membres du Gotei 13, capitaines, lieutenants, officiers … »

La Shinigami s'arrêta brusquement, scrutant le ciel avec nervosité. Elle connaissait cette voix, on aurait dit celle d'Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant de la quatrième division.

« - … Et aux Ryokas. S'éleva une nouvelle fois la voix.»

_Euh … _

*Y'a des Ryokas ici ? S'écria le Zanpakuto étonnée.

« - Je suis le Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane de la 4ème division. Il s'agit d'un cas d'extrême urgence. Ce message d'urgence est délivré par le Capitaine Unohara Retsu de la 4ème division et par moi-même, Kotetsu Isane. Ce que je vais vous révéler est la vérité. »

Le cœur de la Shinigami en évasion eut un soubresaut. Un message d'urgence ? De la part d'Unohara-Taicho elle-même ? En plus, il y avait des intrus dans le Seireitei. Vraiment, c'était bien le moment choisi pour débarquer !

« - Aizen Sōsuke n'est pas mort, tout n'était qu'une hypnose faite par son Zanpakuto, et une poupée cadavre. Nous nous trouvons en ce moment, dans la Chambre des 46, qui a été complètement décimée par Aizen Sōsuke. Aidé par le Capitaine de la troisième division : Ichimaru Gin, ainsi que le Capitaine de la neuvième division : Kaname Tōsen ... »

*Les membres de la chambre des 46 ont tous été tués. Répéta hébétée le Zanpakuto. Tu te rends compte, Jiyuu ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, gardant le silence. Ce qui inquiéta l'arme.

*Euh … Jiyuu, tu m'écoutes ?

Focalisée sur une seule pensée, la Shinigami ne trouva pas le moyen de répondre à son sabre. Les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux coins des yeux. Elle avait entendu un nom étrangement familier empli de nostalgie. Pas celui d'Aizen, lui, elle allait lui refaire le portrait. Le trucider. Elle s'en fichait de lui.

Mais quand Isane annonça les deux capitaines qui avaient eux aussi, trahi le Gotei 13, elle avait sentie qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait à l'intérieur de son cœur. _Gin_. Ichimaru Gin les avait trahis ? Son meilleur ami avait trompé les siens, s'alliant à ce fou de Sōsuke ? Impardonnable. Elle n'allait pas lui pardonner cette tromperie. Oh non.

*Jiyuu, calme-toi. Ton reiatsu commence à s'échapper, reprends-toi.

La voix étrangement posée de son Zanpakuto la calma.

Elle reprit le contrôle sur soi-même et essaya de trouver les deux reiatsus : Gin et Sōsuke.

« - La Colline du Sōkyoku ! »

La Shinigami s'élança, enchainant les Shunpo sans se préoccuper d'autre chose. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, était d'arriver à cette colline, et de défoncer le crâne de son ex-meilleur ami (ex, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus rien entendre de lui) et de dégommer la face trompeuse d'Aizen. Ce timbré qui voulait faire d'elle son associée ? Il pouvait toujours courir.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro avait été blessé. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Et Le lieutenant Momo Hinamori avait été tuée par Aizen, alors qu'elle était le lieutenant de sa propre division ? Décidément, cet homme, elle ne le supportait plus, elle le haïssait.

Il avait tout orchestré, à savoir l'exécution d'une certaine Rukia Kuchiki, dans un but toujours indéterminé ? Là, elle allait vraiment le tuer. Il avait osé toucher à une Kuchiki ? Ca allait mal se passer pour lui.

_J'y suis presque … j'y suis presque. Encore quelques mètres._

La jeune femme accéléra le pas, gravant les marches menant à la Colline du Sōkyoku. Elle venait de ressentir l'explosion du reiatsu de Gin. Ils se battaient en haut ? Il y avait tant d'énergies spirituelles, qu'elle avait du mal à toutes les identifier.

Et finalement, la Shinigami termina son ascension et déboucha sur la colline, ou se trouvait le Sōkyoku. Elle traversa une sorte de forêt, dont les arbres avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Au bout du couloir, la pression du reiatsu de Gin compressait l'environnement, sans pour autant l'atteindre. Après tout, elle avait été Capitaine, même si cela n'avait duré que six mois.

Jiyuu continua sur sa lancée, jusqu'à parvenir à atteindre le sommet de la colline. Là, sous ses yeux, un groupe de personnes, avec différents reiatsus, tentaient d'échapper à l'emprise de Gin. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas remarqué. Parfait. L'ex-Capitaine fit un pas, avant de s'immobiliser. Un peu plus bas, la silhouette d'Aizen se dessina. Ce dernier toisait, indifférent quelque chose. Non, plutôt quelqu'un. Et en regardant bien, cette personne ressemblait traits pour traits à …

« - H-Hisana … ? »

La brune n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et pourtant, juste devant elle, se trouvait la copie conforme de sa défunte amie. Son sosie parfait. Elle vit Aizen, la saisir par le col de son Shitagi, et la soulever jusqu'à ce que ses petites jambes n'atteignent plus le sol. Qu'allait-il faire ? La brune n'en savait rien. C'était donc elle, la fille adoptée par les Kuchiki, dont parlait Sōsuke ? C'était pour ça, qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne ici, pour le voir la tuer ? Tuer une personne qui ressemblait à la seule amie qu'elle ait eu.

« - Transperce-là, Shinsou. »

Une lame, lumineuse traversa rapidement le champ de batail, se dirigeant à une allure vers la jeune Kuchiki. Jiyuu, s'apprêtant à faire un Shunpo suicidaire, se fit clouée sur place par l'apparition d'un nouveau venu. Le sang éclaboussa un peu partout, tandis que la le Wakizashi de Gin reprenait sa forme initiale. Les yeux de Jiyuu s'ouvrirent en grand, horrifiée.

« - Byakuya ! S'était-elle écriée de toutes ses forces. »

Ne pouvant plus supporter la vue qui s'offrait à elle, le reiatsu de Jiyuu explosa, détruisant sur son passage les roches ayant le malheureux destin de se trouver sur son chemin, et finirent en poussière.

Folle de rage, la brune s'élança avec une telle ferveur, qu'elle-même s'en étonnait. Elle rabattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa capuche sur la tête. Elle dépassa d'un pas éclaire Gin –qui venait tout juste de la remarquer- et au moment d'arriver près du capitaine Kuchiki –qui avait les yeux écarquillés, ayant reconnu la voix de son ex-lieutenant- une présence éclata au dessus de sa tête.

« - Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés ! Grandes tours, lumières pourpres, roue d'acier ! Si vous bougez, le vent ! Si vous arrétez, le ciel ! Le sifflement des lances résonne dans la forteresse vide ! _**Hadō no roku jū san : Raikōhō ! **_Entendit-elle vociférer.»

La Shinigami se jeta à temps sur le côté, s'éraflant la peau. La partie basse de sa cape se déchira, laissant apparaitre son uniforme de Shinigami. Mais bizarrement, alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que tout le monde lui saute dessus, personne ne lui prêta de l'attention. Cependant perplexe, elle posa sa main sur la garde de son Zanpakuto, accroché à son dos.

Le regard braqué sur Sōsuke, Jiyuu ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était à moins d'un mètre du capitaine de la sixième division, qui la regardait du coin de l'œil, susceptible. Il n'avait pas la force de se lever, pour vérifier son identité. _Elle le connaissait_, voilà tout ce qu'il savait.

Jiyuu sursauta, ayant reconnu l'un des reiatsu qui venait d'apparaitre. L'ex Capitaine de la deuxième division : Yoruichi Shihōin**, **la déesse du dernière avait bloqué le Zanpakuto d'Aizen l'empêchant de sortir de son fourreau, tandis que la lame tranchante de Suzumebachi, le sabre de l'actuel capitaine de la seconde division, était appuyée contre la jugulaire du traitre. Ce dernier ne sembla pas perdre ses moyens, comme si avoir un Zanpakuto sous la gorge lui était futile.

La jeune femme continua son observation, analysant les énergies spirituelles qui se propageaient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux en direction de Gin, qui avait été capturé par Rangiku, tandis que Hisagi menaçait Tōsen. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux bizarrement orangé était étalé sur le sol poussiéreux. Le sang affluait en abondance de ses multiples lésions, mais il était toujours conscient. De l'autre côté de la piste, un groupe de Shinigami. Non, ils portaient des tenues de Shinigamis, mais leur reiatsus n'y ressemblaient pas. Jiyuu analysa machinalement leur énergie, et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'un Quincy en faisait partie. Etrange.

Et avant de finir son observation, la Shinigami eut un mouvement de recul –ce qui n'échappa pas au capitaine de la sixième division, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

_On est mal barré, Kagami. _

*C'est de ta faute. Se moqua le Zanpakuto.

Les treize capitaines – en mettant de côté celui de la dixième division, quatrième et celui de la douzième qui s'en fichait- ainsi que leurs lieutenants, s'étaient tous transportés sur la colline, encerclant par la même occasion Aizen. Jiyuu se sentait mal à l'aise. Pas que leurs énergies l'oppressaient, non. Mais de voir toutes ces têtes la rendait nostalgique. Même son grand père s'y trouvait, là juste à quelques mètres d'elle, ne semblant pas faire attention à elle. En fait, personne n'avait remarqué sa présence. Malgré le fait que son reiatsu ait explosé, lorsqu'elle avait perdu son sang froid. Leur centre d'attention se limitait à Aizen et ses acolytes.

« - Ecarte-toi, Soi Fon ! »

Le cri de Yoruichi la ramena violemment sur Terre (ou sur le Seireitei, peu importe), et c'est avec horreur que la brune se rendit compte de ce qui se passait. Trois colonnes jaunâtres vinrent d'apparaître, entourant les trois capitaines, pourfendant le ciel. Ce dernier se déchirait lentement, laissant transparaître deux mains étrangement griffues. Une horde de Menos Grande venait de faire son arrivée, sous les yeux ébahis de tous.

_Aizen se fait la malle … _

Jiyuu resserra sa prise sur son Zanpakuto. Elle avait peur, oui, mais pas des Menos Grande. Elle en avait déjà combattu dans le passé. C'était plus le regard que portait Sōsuke sur elle, qui la fit perdre ses moyens. Il l'avait remarqué, hein ? Et bien tant mieux. Elle n'allait surtout pas le laisser s'échapper.

*Jiyuu, je sais que tu as toujours eu des tendances de détraquée mentale, mais si tu fais ça, tu risques de ne pas t'en sortir. Ils veulent te tuer. Tu sais que tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.

_Evidemment que je le sais. Tu me prends pour qui ? Mais … Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés, à regarder Sōsuke me filer entre les doigts. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour rien. En plus, il a attenté à la vie des Kuchiki, je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Pas cette fois. Tu comprends, Kagami ?_

Son Zanpakuto garda le silence, tentant d'évaluer la situation. La brune entendit un soupire agacé, venant tout droit de son monde intérieur.

*Alors, montrons leur que nous sommes toujours en vie. Que nous sommes toujours aussi puissantes. Même si on risque un peu notre peau, enfin la tienne, moi je suis dans mon monde à …

_Kagami …_ Soupira intérieurement la Shinigami.

Byakuya, qui s'était redressé lentement à l'aide de Rukia, se retourna vers la nouvelle venue, que tout le monde ne semblait pas remarquer. Bon, il y avait une explication. Le capitaine ne sentait pas son reiatsu. Même pas un tout petit peu. D'autant plus qu'elle faisait tout pour se mettre à l'écart. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début. Cependant, sa politique avait changé selon Kuchiki.

Il la vit défaire un petit cordon au niveau de sa poitrine, et d'ôter le reste de sa cape. Un coup de vent, et ses cheveux sombres s'envolèrent, emportant la cape au loin. Elle n'avait pas changé. Son visage n'avait pas changé, du tout. Toujours identique à elle-même. Les cheveux longs et noirs attachés en une queue de cheval relâchée, de petits yeux de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Son uniforme de Shinigami rappelait celui de Nemu Kurotsuchi, un peu plus long par contre, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Son Zanpakuto suspendu dans son dos.

Jiyuu ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup d'air et sortit lentement le Nodachi de son fourreau. Elle laissa échapper volontairement un peu de son reiatsu, montrant sa présence par la même occasion.

Le capitaine de la sixième division écartela légèrement les yeux, suffisamment pour que son visage affiche un air étonné et non choqué comme il l'était à l'intérieur. Son ex Lieutenant, l'amie de sa femme, l'ex capitaine de la troisième division était morte. Tuée par une attaque surprise de Menos dans la 78ème zone. Ce n'était donc pas le cas ? Apparemment.

Totalement hébété, le capitaine tendit la main en direction de la jeune femme, qui sursauta surprise. Elle le regarda au début, angoissée, puis devant son air surpris, elle lui sourit timidement. Enfin … Cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Elle se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. Et sa nervosité s'accentua lorsque les capitaines restants se retournèrent vers la source de son énergie, la plus part d'entre eux ahuris.

Sōsuke, jusqu'alors muet se mit à rire dans son coin. Il tendit la main vers Jiyuu –qui se dirigeait en sa direction- attendant à ce qu'elle la saisisse. Mais au lieu de la prendre, cette dernière l'assassina du regard.

« - Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Sōsuke. Regagne ta main si tu ne veux pas la perdre.

- Quel dommage, j'aurais bien voulu te compter parmi nous.

- C'est beau de rêver. »

Le capitaine traitre rattrapa sa main en souriant. Elle était venue, mais pas pour s'allier avec lui. Et puis d'abord, ce n'était pas son but principal. Il voulait mettre fin à la vie de Kuchiki Rukia, sous les yeux de Jiyuu. Il voulait la voir souffrir une nouvelle fois, étant donné qu'elle ressemblait à Hisana.

« - Yamamoto-Taïcho … »

Jiyuu se retourna, et croisa le regard bleuté d'une rousse. Matsumoto Rangiku la regardait complètement heurtée. Bon sang, elles avaient été amies dans le passé, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'appelait Capitaine ? Cette vieille habitude l'insupportait. N'étaient-elles pas camarades de classes à l'Académie, avec Gin ?

La Shinigami se crispa, lui sourit timidement, avant de reporter son attention vers Aizen.

Mais alors qu'elle brandissait son Nodachi, prête à le pourfendre, la terre trembla. Les Menos Grande se mirent à beugler. Trois parcelles de roches se détachèrent du sol, sous les pieds des trois capitaines. Les plateformes rocheuses commencèrent leur ascension vers le trou perforé dans le ciel.

« - R-reviens ici ! Sōsuke ! Sōsuke ! Reviens te battre, sale lâche ! Hurla Jiyuu, tentant d'entrer dans la colonne jaunâtre. »

Rangiku saisit le bras de la jeune femme, et l'entraîna au loin. Et tandis que la rousse lui demandait de se calmer, le regard de la brune vrilla impétueusement celui de son ex meilleur ami. Ichimaru Gin la saluait du haut de son perchoir, son sourire d'hypocrite collé à la figure. Il osait lui faire un "coucou" alors qu'il s'enfuyait lui aussi ?

_Il s'est allié avec des Menos ? _

*Ce type, c'est un vrai malade. Non mais regarde comment est-ce qu'il se la ramène !

_Il a tué son Lieutenant, sans le moindre remord. Et Gin l'a suivi dans sa folie …_

*Jiyuu …

Le lieutenant de la dixième division sentit la tension émanée de Jiyuu. Le flux de son énergie spirituelle coulait dans toutes ses veines, elle la sentait bouillonnante.

Péniblement, Ichigo tenta de se redresser. Son cerveau était en ébullition. D'abord, il avait secouru Rukia –la confiant ensuite à Renji. Il avait combattu et vaincu Kuchiki Byakuya, un redoutable adversaire. Et alors qu'il s'enfuyait avec ses amis, le message urgent d'Isane lui été parvenu. Par la suite, il s'était précipité vers le haut de la colline, pour aider à temps Renji et Rukia. Le capitaine traitre avait réussi à récupérer le Hōgyoku dans le corps de la petite Kuchiki, et il avait eu le plaisir de tout lui raconter. Ichigo avait eu droit à toute l'histoire, de A à Z. Comment toute cette exécution avait été programmée, comment avait-il l'intention de récupérer le cube si le Sōkyoku avait embrasé le corps de Rukia, le fait de savoir aussi qu'Ichigo et ses amis avaient débarqué pour sauver la Shinigami. Il savait tout, il avait tout planifié. Allant même passer pour mort, tuer son vice-capitaine, et massacrer la chambre des 46.

_Un vrai détraqué … _

Et maintenant, il y avait une autre personne mêlée à toute cette histoire ? Ikkaku l'avait appelé Yamamoto-Taïcho ? Il connaissait à présent tout les capitaines du Gotei 13, mais la seule personne s'appelant Yamamoto était le Commandant en Chef. Elle faisait peut-être partie de sa famille. Dire qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse de son propre chef.

Elle connaissait aussi cet Aizen. Ce fou qui se prenait pour un être suprême. Bon d'accord, il venait tout juste de se prendre une raclée de cet 'être suprême'. Mais il ne fallait oublier : Ichigo avait de sérieuses blessures causées par son combat avec Renji, Zaraki et Byakuya. Non mais oh ! Il n'était pas dans sa forme habituelle. Il ne pouvait donc pas se battre pleinement … Hein.

Bref. Revenons à la scène.

La jeune brune –qui en passant, était pas mal … euh non, c'était pas le moment !- était dans les bras de Rangiku, fusillant du regard l'un des capitaines. Le premier capitaine qu'il ait rencontré à la Soul Society. Gin Ichimaru. Celui qui avait presque tué Jidanbo.

Ichigo regarda au tour de lui. Pourquoi personne n'arrêtait Aizen ? Il allait leur échapper ! N'étaient-ils pas des capitaines, tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Alors pourquoi personne ne l'arrêtait pas !

Aizen Sōsuke, ainsi que ses acolytes, arrivèrent à la fissure crée par les Menos. Le capitaine à la tête de renard, Komamura, si sa mémoire était bonne, hurlait après l'un des fuyards.

Ukitake, le capitaine de la treizième division s'avança d'un pas assuré, toisant Aizen. Il ne saisissait pas. Pourquoi le capitaine de la cinquième division s'était allié à des Hollows ?

« -Personne ne commence dans le ciel … Ni toi, ni moi, ni même Dieu, Ukitake. Débuta avec indifférence le chef des évadés, enlevant par la suite ses lunettes, qui se désintégrèrent instantanément. Cependant, ce trône vacant ne le sera bientôt plus. Désormais, ce sera ma place. Acheva-t-il avec arrogance. Au revoir, Shinigami. Et à toi aussi, jeune Ryoka. »

Ichigo s'appuya sur ses mains, observant les trois Shinigamis. Les Négations (colonnes) commençaient à disparaitre, emportant avec elles les traitres.

« - Sōsuke ! Cria une nouvelle fois Jiyuu Yamamoto, au bord de la crise de folie.

- Au revoir Jiyuu. Si tu changes d'avis, fais le moi savoir. Je t'attendrai. »

Et il lui faisait même un au revoir, mais … On se serait cru dans un film à l'eau de rose, ou le personnage principal se voit séparer de sa/son compagne/on. Par contre, là … Jiyuu et Aizen ? Euh … Le roux perdait la tête ou quoi ? Jamais. Never. Arimasen. Nunca. Nie. Bon on a comprit.

La craquelure se referma, emportant avec elle les Menos Grande, ainsi que les trois capitaines.

« - Gin ! »

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. <strong>

Ps :Le prochain chapitre n'est pas écrit, contrairement à celui-ci qui était déjà fait. Je m'y mets tout de suite.

Bisou !


	4. Chapter 3 告白 Kokuhaku, Confession

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre en ligne. J'ai eu de l'inspiration ces derniers temps, voilà pourquoi je poste rapidement. Mais à partir de la semaine prochaine, ça sera un chapitre par semaine. Je vais être débordée avec les études. Dès que je termine un chapitre, je le mets en ligne. Promis :)

Sinon, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui lisent mes chapitres. Et surtout,** Miss-Chou**, qui a commencé à suivre ma fiction. Tes Reviews me font toujours plaisir.

Et aussi, que tout ceux qui passent lire, manifestez-vous s'il vous plait. Je vous en serais reconnaissante. Parce que j'aimerai bien avoir d'autres avis, si possible. Et avoir du courage pour écrire la suite. Un auteur n'est rien sans lecteurs.

Bref.

Disclaimer : Jiyuu et Kagami sont à moi. Le reste est au talentueux Tite Kubo (non, je fais pas de la lèche! nan mais ! ).

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3. Kokuhaku ...<p>

* * *

><p>Un cris mécontent, un craquement violent de parquet, suivit d'un gémissement de douleur.<p>

L'onde négative qui se dégageait du centre de la pièce fit pâlir les Shinigamis spectateurs, ainsi que les corps à moitié assommés à terre. La salle d'entrainement de la onzième division n'avait jamais été dans un état aussi lamentable.

Ikkaku observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux en frissonnant d'angoisse. Le reiatsu qui se propageait lui donnait des sueurs froides dans le dos. Ce qu'elle était énervée la capitaine ce jour là.

« - Franchement, j'sais pas pourquoi Zaraki s'encombre d'une bande de faiblards telle que vous ! Vous me faites honte ! J'suis même pas obligée de dégainer mon Zanpakuto de son fourreau pour vous mettre une raclée. Et même un sort de Kido serait du gâchis ! Z'êtes même pas capable de m'en coller une ! Et vous vous dites Shinigami ? Bordel de merde, qui est le demeuré qui nous a refilé des incompétents pareils ! Si j'étais votre capitaine, j'vous aurais tous d'jà balancé dans la fosse aux Hollows ! »

Un frémissement d'horreur parcourra l'assemblée, déjà traumatisée par la fureur que dégageait la jeune femme.

Le 3ème siège de la onzième division ravala sa salive de travers, avant de s'étrangler avec. La peur faisait faire des choses tellement stupides. A sa droite, le 5ème siège lui tapota négligemment le dos afin de calmer sa toux, tandis que son regard parcourrait les rangs des Shinigamis de sa division -au bord de l'infarctus. Ce que ce bout de femme (Bout ? Elle faisait pourtant plus d'un mètre soixante-dix) pouvait être adorable et agressif en même temps. Il lui manquait certes de l'élégance et ses paroles peu gracieuses gâchaient tout, mais en se comportant ainsi, elle ressemblait à son capitaine dans ses moments de folie. Une dérangée, plaisante à regarder. Mais le côté dérangé prenait plus le dessus.

A la gauche d'Ikkaku, le jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement orangés avait l'air complètement blasé. Par contre, une goûte de sueur glissant le long de sa tempe droite démontrait son anxiété. Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées en mettant les pieds à la Soul Society avaient toutes un grain ?

« - Hey gamin ! »

Ichigo continua son inspection des lieux, un peu ennuyé. L'un des murs fait en papier avait un beau trou à son centre. Les piliers tenaient par on-ne-savait quel miracle. Plusieurs gémissements de douleurs lui parvenaient des choses non-identifiées étalées sur le sol. Des Shinigamis ayant eu le courage de défier la Capitaine. Malheureux destin, il fallait l'avouer. Ichigo s'était toujours méfié des apparences des autres. Et il avait raison de l'être. En dehors de ses airs de gamine, et du sourire timide qu'elle arborait, la brune n'était pas une petite créature de la nature. Bien au contraire, c'était une harpie avide de combat. Elle n'était pas du genre à se défiler quand on la défiait (Kenpachi était fière d'elle). Les apparences étaient bien trompeuses dans son cas.

« - Il est sourd ou quoi ce type ? Eh ! Tête d'orange, je te cause ! »

Le concerné ne daigna pas répondre, trop absorbé par ses réflexions. Et ce fut un coup de coude aux côtes d'Ikkaku –qui avait croisé le froncement de sourcil mécontent de la brune- qui le ramena à la réalité.

Le jeune homme étonné, se pointa du doigt.

« - Moi ? Interrogea-t-il, stupéfait qu'elle l'ait remarqué.

- Ouais toi. Cesse donc de rêvasser et amène-toi.

- Euh …

- Bouge ! »

Le Shinigami remplaçant regarda avec effarement la jeune femme, puis se retourna vers ses deux compères. Ces derniers détournèrent la tête et se mirent à siffloter l'air de rien.

_Bande de traitres !_

La salle était déjà en piteux état, le 3ème et le 5ème siège ne voulaient pas énerver une nouvelle fois la nouvelle capitaine de la troisième division. Ou bien l'ancienne qui était redevenue là... Peu importait.

Le roux déglutit et s'avança en direction de la brune d'un pas mal assuré. Cette dernière avait la main posée nonchalamment sur la garde son Zanpakuto, observant le jeune homme d'un air intéressant. Elle le trouvait intéressant. Pas qu'elle le trouvait séduisant … bon d'accord, il l'était. Mais elle était plus concentrée sur son reiatsu qu'autre chose.

« - Approche, je vais pas te manger. Fit remarquer la brune, sentant le jeune homme distant. »

Remarque qui accentua une nouvelle fois l'angoisse du Shinigami remplaçant qui fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

Ichigo se posta devant elle, gardant par contre une distance entre eux, au cas où elle aurait l'envie de se défouler sur sa personne. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre (mais elle si, malheureusement) D'autant plus qu'il se cachait depuis un moment. Kenpachi le cherchait. Heureusement que Yachiru, son vice-capitaine était nulle en orientation.

« - C'est ton reiatsu, ça ? Interrogea la brunette surprise.

- Euh … Surement. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Il est juste intéressant, et tu ne sais pas le contrôler apparemment. Ton Zanpakuto, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Pourquoi je devrai vous le dire ? Répliqua Kurosaki, avant de se rendre compte de son geste. »

Ikkaku écarquilla les yeux un instant, pour ensuite les fermer brusquement. Et voilà ! Elle allait s'énerver, et détruire tous les quartiers de la division ! A cause de ce con de …

Un éclat de rire traversa soudainement ses oreilles. Un rire franc et cristallin. Le Shinigami se demanda curieusement, à qui pouvait appartenir ce rire. Et en ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que la capitaine riait, devant l'air interloqué de Kurosaki.

« - Fais pas cette tête ! Je voulais juste savoir. Hum, voyons voir ... _Zangetsu_, Lune Tranchante, non ? C'est joli.

- Comment est-ce que …

- Mon Zanpakuto viens de me le dire. Attend. »

D'un geste sec, mais élégant, la jeune femme sortit son Nodachi de son fourreau. Elle saisit noblement son Zanpakuto et le brandit devant Ichigo.

La tsuba (garde) en forme de spirale était faite d'argent pur. Le tressage de la poignée était composé de deux couleurs : la première couche grise, et la seconde blanche. Une lame noire, grande et lisse sans imperfection. Contrairement à la ligne de trempe qui était blanche, ondoyante. La pointe du sabre était légèrement courbée, et à la fin, trois trous perforaient l'arme. Les vides étaient comblés par de petits anneaux en argents qui tintaient quand la brune bougeait le Nodachi.

« - Voici _Kyōfu no kage_. Mon Zanpakuto. »

Le roux regarda attentivement l'arme, impressionné par sa conception. Elle lui rappelait étrangement une certaine forme, d'un certain Zanpakuto pendant le Bankai.

Analysant son reiatsu, Yumichika comprit que la Shinigami avait repris son calme et son sourire habituel. Il en était temps ! Elle faisait trop flipper quand elle s'énervait de cette façon. Le sourire de psychopathe qu'elle arborait rappelait celui du Capitaine Ichimaru. On aurait dit son sosie en féminin. Avec les cheveux gris, par contre. Décidément … Ils avaient bien été amis. Il avait même déteint sur elle … Ou le contraire. Allez savoir. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, il était donc difficile de le déterminer.

Le sourire de la brune disparut soudainement, et devant l'air dépité qu'elle lançait, Ichigo recula par précaution.

_Trop lunatique cette nana. _Pensa le roux en guettant ses faits et gestes.

Mais bizarrement, Jiyuu ne fit rien. Elle se contenta de soupirer lentement, comme si elle voulait expirer tous ses soucies par ce geste, et rangea son Zanpakuto dans son fourreau en argent.

Pourquoi elle était déjà énervée ? Ah oui. Son meilleur ami avait trahi le Gotei 13, et s'était barré elle-ne-savait-trop-où. L'homme qu'elle considérait comme son sauveur l'avait plus ou moins manipulé, afin qu'elle rejoigne ses rangs, et s'était allié à des Menos. Tout ça, pour réaliser elle-ne-savait-trop-quoi. Et ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait bien plus pire. Une sorte de révélation qui l'avait fait péter les plombs.

Tout se passa dans le bureau du Soutaicho, quelques heures après avoir congédié tout le monde à son unité, transporté les blessé à la quatrième division, et empêché Jiyuu de se faire la malle. Bah oui, elle n'avait pas prévu de rester au Seireitei.

_Dans la pièce, une tension insupportable dominait. Le Commandant, calme comme à son habitude, fixait la brune n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa petite fille, la fille de son fils était devant lui, en chaire et en os. Enfin … Son âme était devant lui. Bref. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée, les doigts crispés sur son uniforme. Elle n'osait regarder aucun des Capitaines et surtout pas celui de la première division. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait d'abord ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'envoyait pas en prison ? Il n'avait peut-être pas le temps de le faire, avec toute l'agitation qui se produisait dehors. _

_« - Vraiment, Yuu-Chan, c'était pas bien de mentir. Pourquoi es-tu partie si précipitamment ? »_

_Jiyuu sursauta, et leva lentement la tête vers la personne qui venait de poser cette question -qui ressemblait plus à des reproches qu'autre chose. Elle découvrit Kyouraku, lui souriant. Il voulait certainement la réconforter par ce geste. _

_*Bizarre …Murmura son Zanpakuto dans son esprit. _

_La brune ne comprenait pas vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la tuait pas ! Elle était là, à leur merci, mais personne ne la transperçait à coup de Zanpakuto bien placé ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne la conduisaient pas aux cachots, ou aux fosses des Hollows … au lieu de rester à boire du thé dans le bureau du Commandant Yamamoto ?_

_« - Nous te croyons morte. Ajouta Ukitake une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. »_

_Bon. La, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle de Sōsuke. C'était lui qui l'avait déclaré !_

_Dans la mer…situation qu'elle était, tout ce qui lui manquait était de tout révéler. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle voulait vider son sac depuis des années. Personne ne l'avait écouté, alors il était temps de tout déballer. _

_« - J-je … Se risqua la brune en fermant rapidement les paupières. J-j'ai rien fait … Je vous jure, j'ai rien fait de mal. C'était pas moi, je ne lui ai rien fais. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire quelque chose. J'étais peut-être présente quand elle est morte, mais c'était pas de ma faute. J-j'ai rien fais … bafouilla la jeune femme, en serrant tellement les poings, que ses doigts devinrent blanches. _

_- Jeune fille, de quoi tu parles ? Questionna calmement le Capitaine de la première division. _

_- … Quand Tousen-Dono venait me voir pour me faire passer ses interrogatoires quotidiens, je faisais de mon mieux pour répondre, Continua la brunette sans pouvoir s'arrêter. J-j'ai répondu, je ne me suis pas défiler. Je l'ai fais, et à de nombreuses reprises. Et pourtant … Et pourtant, il revenait tout les jours, me questionnant sans relâche. Il voulait me piéger, mais cet abruti ne comprenait pas : Je n'avais rien fait. Ce n'était pas de ma faut, bordel ! Il avait quoi à la place du cerveau, un cornichon ? »_

_Les quelques capitaines, jusqu'à lors muets, se jetèrent quelques regards intrigués. Sauf le Commandant qui gardait les yeux rivés sur sa petite fille. Cette dernière commençait à être secouée de spasmes irréguliers, comme si elle agonisait sans montrer un signe de douleur. Ce qui commença à inquiéter Unohara. _

_« - Jiyuu, qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? Fit Kyouraku confus. _

_-Et un jour … _il_ est venu. Il faisait déjà nuit, j'étais dans mon bureau à signer et remplir quelques rapports. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, et je m'ennuyais. G…Gin était en mission, et Ran ne me parlait plus depuis déjà quelques mois, à cause d'une dispute totalement nulle. Tête de mule comme elle l'était, je l'avais laissée tranquille. Et puis, alors que je signais le dernier rapport, la porte s'était ouverte en grand, et Sōsuke entra dans mon bureau._

_» Il m'avait souris, et je le lui avais rendu comme d'habitude. Il était tellement gentil avec moi, que j'en revenais à me méfier de lui. J'avais même culpabilisé ensuite, me traitant d'insensible. Je lui avais offert du thé, mais il n'avait rien bu, prétextant qu'il n'en avait pas le temps, tout comme moi. Intriguée, je lui avais demandé de développer mieux sa réflexion. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a tout dévoilé. La chambre des 46 avait donné l'ordre de m'exécuter, pour avoir attenté à la vie de Kuchiki Hisana. D'avoir versé du poison dans son thé, causant indubitablement sa mort. D'après ce que j'ai su, Sōsuke avait arrêté l'Envoyé en le tuant._

_Cette nuit-là, je suis partie. A l'aide de Sōsuke, j'ai ouvert un Dangai dans un village près d'Inazuri, et j'ai rejoint la terre pour m'y cacher. »_

_Jiyuu acheva son récit, et tenta de reprendre son souffle, après cette longue tirade. _

_Personne ne parla. Le silence s'était installé. Un louuurd silence carrément pesant. _

_« - Vraiment … Je … Tenta à nouveau la brune, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne l'ai pas tué ! C'était mon amie !_

_-Je te crois, Yuu-Chan. Nous te croyons tous. Alors arrête d'être aussi stressée. Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, la brune écarquilla démesurément les yeux. Kyouraku lui sourit gentiment. Elle se tourna vers Ukitake, ce dernier faisait comme son collègue. Un coup d'œil vers Unohara : elle affichait le même air. Kenpachi riait à voix haute, tandis que Soi Fon hochait la tête sans plus. Komamura resta silencieux, ne voulant pas prendre parti du débat, mais il se s'opposait pas à la décision des autres. Hitsugaya se contenta de regarder l'assemblé. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas, il ne désirait pas prendre part à la discussion. Et enfin, les autres capitaines n'étaient pas présents. _

_*Ahum … Jiyuu ? Ils attendent une réponse de ta part. (La Shinigami ne répondit pas) Ok. Donne juste un signe de vie, s'il te plait. Papi va encore en faire tout un plat._

_« - Ah … E-euh … Je … »_

_*C'est mieux que rien. Ricana ironiquement Kagami._

_Jiyuu sursauta. Le Soutaicho s'était redressé et se tenait debout à l'aide de sa canne. Il s'avança lentement en sa direction, observant sa réaction. La brune ne bougea pas, trop paralysée par la peur. Il avait été le seul à ne manifester aucun signe d'accord ou de désaccord. Il était furieux ? La Shinigami déglutit difficilement._

_Yamamoto s'arrêta, arrivé à son niveau. Il brandit sa canne au dessus de la tête de la brune, qui ferma instinctivement les yeux. Et voilà ! Mort pourrie. Tuée par un coup de canne, il fallait le faire._

_Et alors qu'elle s'attendait à se prendre un bon coup sur le crâne, le bâton resta suspendu en l'air, avant de venir frapper légèrement le sommet du crâne de la brunette. Comme une petite tape insignifiante. _

_« - Stupide descendante, ayant cru aux sornettes d'un malfrat. Aizen t'as menti, et nous a menti. La chambre des 46 n'a jamais souhaité ta mort. Cela n'était qu'un pur mensonge créé par le capitaine de la cinquième division. Nous savons tous que Hisana-San ait trépassé à cause de sa santé fragile. Tousen ne faisait qu'appliquer son plan en compagnie d'Aizen Sōsuke, afin de t'éloigner du Seireitei. Et peut-être même, tenter de te faire culpabiliser à propos de la mort de Kuchiki-San. _

_- Tu représentais une menace, Jiyuu-Chan. Il connaissait tes capacités, et avait certainement eu peur que tu n'interviennes. Le Capitaine Ichimaru était une personne assez proche de toi, et vice-versa. Renchérit Ukitake l'air pensif. La poupée cadavre qu'il avait utilisé pour simuler ta mort nous a bien trompés._

_- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me consulter, quand Tousen te faisait passer des interrogatoires sans mon approbation ? Même après ? Questionna Yamamoto en regagnant sa place. _

_- J-je suis venue ! Bredouilla nerveusement Jiyuu, en triturant un pan de son uniforme. J'ai juste choisi un jour merdique … Je suis venue. M-mais Sasakibe-Dono m'a envoyée chier au loin, disant que tu avais du travail et qu'il ne fallait absolument pas te déranger avec mes enfantillages … Je voulais parler à Kyouraku-Dono, mais il était tellement bourré qu'il ne m'avait même pas reconnue sur le moment. J-j'ai fait un tour à la treizième division, Ukitake-Dono avait de la fièvre ce jour-là, je n'ai pas voulu l'importuner. E-et … Rangiku, ne me causait plus. L'autre con (Gin) était en mission. Unohara-Taïcho était dans le bloc opératoire. J'étais tellement déprimée que j'ai arrêté de chercher de l'aide … __Et puis je croyais que tout le monde me voyait comme une traîtresse ...__Je suis partie le lendemain, quand l'autre débile (Aizen) est venu m'avertir. Il a bien mené son coup, celui-là. »_

_La poisse. Jamais personne n'avait vu une malchance pareille. _

_Le Soutaicho hocha la tête, enregistrant chaque phrase que sa petite fille communiquait. Cette dernière respirait difficilement, essayant d'encaisser toutes ces nouvelles. Sōsuke s'était bien foutu d'elle … Il l'avait éloigné du Seireitei pour concrétiser ses plans, sans elle dans ses pattes. Gin … Ce salop de Gin n'en avait rien à foutre d'elle ou quoi! Il avait laissé Aizen la manipuler comme un pantin. Il avait joué avec ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Non, c'était au dessus de ses forces._

_*Ouais, c'est ça. Dès que tu le verras, tu lui donneras une raclée, il se laissera faire. Il te traitera de petite peste, toi de menteur. Et après bonjour les câlins avec Rangiku. Réconciliation terminée._

Toi, ta gueule. Cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir de cette façon. On n'a plus cinq ans ! Il m'a menti, a trahi la Soul Society, et tu veux que je lui pardonne ? Il peut toujours se faire des illusions. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas !

_*…_

_Devant la détermination de sa maitresse, le Zanpakuto ne trouva pas un mot à ajouter. Cependant, Jiyuu pouvait fournir tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas y penser, l'arme, elle, étant une partie de l'âme de la Shinigami, ressentait parfaitement le flot d'émotion qui se disputait à l'intérieur de son esprit, et de son cœur. Rancune. Attachement. Trahison. Faiblesse. Amitié. Regret. Douceur. Tendance Meurtrière. Tout se mélangeait. _

Après la crise de rage qui avait suivi ces révélations (La Shinigami avait perdu son sang froid … Plusieurs fois en plus). Le Capitaine de la première division lui attribua la charge de la 3ème division, sous l'étonnement de Jiyuu. Son ancienne division. Celle que Gin avait repris après elle. Bien entendu, elle avait décliné … ou plutôt refusé avec brutalité de s'en occuper, mais son grand-père l'avait forcé d'accepter, la menaçant de son bâton. Jiyuu avait toujours eu une peur bleue de sa canne –bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de la tester ou d'être testée sur elle.

Bref. En sortant du bureau de Yamamoto, Kenpachi lui avait conseillé de faire un jour un tour à sa division, et de se défouler un peu. Ce qu'elle fit sans broncher, une semaine plus tard. Elle avait trouvé le 3ème siège, Ikkaku Madarame et Ichigo Kurosaki –qui se chamaillaient- dans la salle, et avait pris leur place. Enfin, les avait menacés de dégager de la piste au risque de se faire embrocher par son Zanpakuto. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient rapidement laissé tomber, devant le Reiatsu pas très accueillant de la jeune femme.

Le roux continua d'observer la Shinigami, se posant de multiples questions. Premièrement, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle butait tout ce qui bougeait dans cette pièce ? Elle avait quoi, ses règles ? Il aurait bien voulu lui demander, mais il préféra se taire. Une bien sage décision. Deuxièmement, comment se faisait-il qu'une personne telle qu'elle, soit devenue capitaine en même pas 24h, sans passer les examens et tout ce qui allait avec ? Malgré la mince explication que lui avait fournie Ikkaku, disant qu'elle avait déjà été capitaine et que c'était normal pour une personne de son genre, Ichigo en doutait. Elle était forte ? Peut-être … Il avait bien vu, par contre, des capitaines pas très balèzes pour avoir ce statut. Comme l'autre à la gueule de renard, qui s'était fait laminer par Aizen en un seul sort de Kido. Et puis troisièmement … Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait, là, devant elle, à se faire dévisager sous tous les angles. Elle faisait quoi, cette dégénérée ?

« - Vous voilà enfin ! Yamamoto-Taïcho ! »

La concernée se retourna brusquement vers son interlocuteur. Ce fut un jeune homme en uniforme de Shinigami, grand, aux cheveux mi-long et blonds à la longueur des épaules peignés en trois points, avec deux à l'arrière de la tête et un troisième peigné pour couvrir son œil gauche . Le jeune homme entra dans la –feu- salle d'entrainement de la onzième division. Il ne prêta pas attention à l'état de la pièce.

« - Bonjour Yamamoto-Taïcho !

- Bonjour Izuru-Kun. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ah, euh rien de méchant! Mais le Lieutenant Abarai de la sixième division vous cherchait. Son capitaine, Kuchiki-San, a demandé à vous voir dans les plus brefs délais.

- Euh … Byakuya veut me voir ? Il est sortit de l'hosto ?

- A vrai dire, il en sort demain, mais il a ordonné son second de vous ramener dans la salle de soin. Il avait quelque chose à vous dire, apparemment.

- Mais il est con ce type. Râla-t-elle. Un Jigokuchou aurait suffit. Il n'aurait pas dû déranger mon Lieutenant. Pardon, Izuru-Kun.

- T-Taïcho ! N-ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, et allez le voir. Répondit Kira visiblement gêné. »

La jeune femme soupira longuement. Elle avait passé la semaine à éviter Byakuya et son Lieutenant. Quand elle sentait le Reiatsu de Renji, elle s'enfuyait comme un lapin traqué. Et en ce qui concernait Byakuya, lui était à la quatrième division, alité. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer pour la pourchasser. Toutefois, demain était son dernier jour. Dernier jour aussi aux Ryokas de rejoindre la Terre, et donc, voir partir Ichigo et ses amis. Jiyuu s'en fichait un peu des autres, mais elle était en totale admiration devant le roux. Elle avait appris par Kira, que le Shinigami remplaçant avait battu Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Renji et Byakuya. Il avait même attaqué Aizen. Il avait donc eu droit à tout son respect.

La Capitaine souffla une nouvelle fois, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins sur le seuil de la porte et se retourna.

« - Hey, le Shinigami de Rukia ! Héla-t-elle en souriant. Tu veux bien me réserver un combat pour plus tard ? J'ai entendu dire que vous partiez demain.

- Sans façon, capitaine. Rétorqua Ichigo ennuyé avant de reprend. Je ne suis pas le Shinigami de Rukia ! Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, et pas autre chose !

- D'accord, d'accord. Tu veux vraiment pas te battre contre moi ?

- _Sans façon_, j'ai dit. Répéta le roux l'air complètement blasé. Je ne veux pas me battre contre une fille.

- Ok. Répondit tout simplement la Shinigami. »

Kurosaki roula des yeux, se demandant bien pourquoi tout le monde voulait se mesurer à lui. Même elle ! Et puis … C'était la dernière personne qu'il voulait combattre. Il venait tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital. Il n'était pas si suicidaire.

« - Youuuuhouuu, Keeeen-Chaaaan ! V'là le rouquin que tu cherchais depuis ce matin. Il a pas voulu se battre avec moooi !

- Yuu ! T'as retrouvé Ichi ! S'écria une petite voix fluette et enfantine.

- Tu le prendras plus tard, Jiyuu. Affirma une voix forte et masculine. »

Les yeux dudit Ichi s'écartelèrent d'horreur. Elle venait de faire quoi, là ?

_L-la salope! Elle m'a balancé !_

Devant lui Le Capitaine de la onzième division, fidèle à lui-même. Grand et musclé. Cache œil noir droit. Ses cheveux coiffés en pique, additionnés de fines clochettes. Il était accompagné de son Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, qui était comme à son habitude accrochée à son épaule.

Jiyuu ricana sadiquement, et lança un clin d'œil au roux qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides dans le dos, et une soudaine envie de commettre un meurtre.

« - Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais Byakuya m'attend. Tu viens, Izuru, où bien tu restes ici ?

- Hum, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Taïcho.

- Bien sûr que non, fais comme tu veux, Izuru-Kun. Bref. Au revoir tout le monde ! Bonne chance Ichi. Ajouta la Shinigami en insistant sur le prénom du jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres. »

_Quelle chieuse !_ Pesta intérieurement Kurosaki.

La nouvelle capitaine de la troisième division s'enfuit en un Shunpo, tandis que Zaraki s'avançait vers le roux. Ce dernier passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, avant de découvrir son Shinai découpé en deux. Le rouquin déglutit difficilement.

Kenpachi leva son sabre et l'abattit sur le jeune homme, créant un "boom" à forte résonance. Et quand la poussière se dispersa, Ichigo avait disparu.

« - L'est où …

- Par là, Ken-Chan ! Indiqua son Lieutenant, en pointant vers le trou, où une silhouette courait à grandes enjambées. Ichi s'échappe ! »

Zaraki s'élança sans plus attendre à sa poursuite.

« - Le Capitaine s'amuse, on dirait. Murmura Yumichika en souriant.

- On dirait … Fit remarquer Kira, un peu surpris par l'attaque.

- Dis-moi, Kira-Kun ! Ton nouveau Capitaine est vraiment quelqu'un de …

- Indomptable ? Effrayant ? Sadique ? Fou ? Complètement dérangé ? Assoiffée de sang ? Enuméra le 10ème siège de la onzième division, surnommé MakiMaki par son Lieutenant, une lueur d'effarement dans les yeux.

- Euh … Pas du tout. Yamamoto-Taïcho est quelqu'un de bien. Elle est très gentille. Fit Kira en écarquillant les yeux, stupéfait devant de telles paroles.

- Gentille ? Crièrent presque tous à l'unisson, outrés. Regarde un peu la salle d'entrainement ! »

Un peu plus loin sur un toit, un ricanement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de la brune.

Elle observa lentement le roux se faire pourchasser par un colosse et une touffe rose-bonbon.

*C'était un sal coup, que tu lui as fait à ce pauvre gamin.

_Ouais, bon ça va ! Il ne voulait pas se battre contre moi, ça lui apprendra. _

*C'est ça, c'est ça. Mais sinon … Pourquoi tu veux absolument l'affronter ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de défier quelqu'un. C'est plutôt le contraire.

_Kagami très cher Zanpakuto. Ce gamin a fait mordre la poussière à Byakuya et Kenpachi. Sa force m'intéresse, et je voudrais la tester un de ces jours. _

*Tu es encore plus insensée que je ne le croyais.

_Tu ne voudrais pas te mesurer à Zangetsu, toi ? C'est une excellente lame pourtant._

Le Zanpakuto ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer exagérément. Jiyuu sourit puis sauta du toit afin d'atterrir sur le sol dallé. Byakuya voulait la voir, non ?

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. <strong>

_ Kagami est le surnom que lui donne Jiyuu, qui signifie Miroir ou Reflet. Cela a une relation avec le nom complet de son Zanpakuto. Vous aurez une traduction dans quelques chapitres.

Quelles sont vos impressions ? J'attends avec impatience.

Bisou !


	5. Chapter 4 弱点 Jakuten, Faiblesse

Coucou tout le monnnde ! *se prend un truc non-identifié dans la gueule*

ça va, ça va ! J'ai encore rien dit ...

(En ce moment : il pleut, il fait froid, je suis malade ... * va se morfondre* )

Bref. Voici le 4ème chapitre de poster.

Quelques ... bon, je vous laisse tout le plaisir -on y croit- de découvrir ça en lisant le chapitre.

Et comme d'habitude ( 'Tain, ça lasse ) les personnages et l'univers de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf Jiyuu et son Zanpakuto qui sont à moi.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4. Jakuten.<p>

* * *

><p>Devant la télévision, deux jeunes filles regardaient patiemment l'écran télévisé. La première, qui prenait plaisir à éplucher des pommes de terre dans un saladier, semblait intéressée par le programme. La jeune demoiselle avait des yeux marron, s'accordant parfaitement à ses cheveux châtains.<p>

La seconde, l'air moins joyeux, avait des cheveux noirs coupé au carré faisant ressortir le gris profond de ses prunelles. Elle ne ressemblait pas à l'autre, ni physiquement, ni caractériellement. Et pourtant, elles étaient jumelles.

La jeune fille faisait semblant d'être captivée par l'écran. En fait, son esprit était plus préoccupé par l'attitude étrange de son grand frère qu'autre chose. Son comportement était un peu trop bizarre que d'habitude. Il avait l'air assez déprimé –ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

La veille, son frère était rentré complètement couvert de pansements et de bandages. On aurait dit une momie. Il n'avait pas voulu parler à qui que ce soit, et n'était même pas descendu dîner avec eux. Et curieusement, son père n'en avait pas fait tout un plat, alors qu'il lui reprochait tout le temps d'être en retard. Sa jumelle n'avait pas insisté devant la mine indifférente d'arborait leur frère. Etait-elle donc la seule à se soucier de lui ?

Karin avait une petite idée de ce qui s'était passé. Avant que son frère ne parte, elle l'avait retenu. Elle lui avait révélé son secret. Son frère était un Shinigami, et elle le savait. Elle l'avait même vu, quittant son corps humain et sortir de la fenêtre de sa chambre après un soi-disant tremblement de terre. Elle savait, mais il avait feint l'indifférence. Elle savait aussi, qu'il était parti se battre contre ces monstres hideux appelés Hollows, et qu'il risquait tout le temps sa vie afin de protéger ses amis …

La demoiselle redressa la tête en soupirant. Dehors, la pluie s'abattait avec force, comme si elle voulait purifier toute la région de ses impuretés. La jeune fille entendit soudainement brailler, mais n'y accorda pas d'importance. Par contre, sa jumelle se hâta pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle l'entendit appeler leur père, s'indigner devant une soi-disant peluche totalement déchirée qui gisait sur la pelouse.

Lorsque sa sœur revint avec ladite peluche orangée, elle ne leur prêta pas attention. Elle se contenta de soupirer encore une fois, et d'enfoncer sa tête dans ses bras. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner une nouvelle la question sous tous les angles possibles, le carillon de la sonnette retentit.

Karin souffla, indignée. Qui était l'imbécile qui venait de l'interrompre en plein débat avec sa conscience !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la droite, et vit que sa sœur était occupée à recoudre les déchirures de sa peluche et d'ôter les morceaux de verres incrustés dedans.

La brunette quitta le canapé, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte. Elle murmura quelques mots indéchiffrables dans sa barbe, et finit par déverrouiller la serrure.

« - Yo ! »

Là, devant elle, se dressait une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coupés en un carré plongeant. De fins cils encadraient ses grands yeux noirs. Elle portait une simple chemise grise, un jean bleu déchiré et des talons hauts. La nouvelle venue secouait frénétiquement son parapluie, pestant contre le mauvais temps. Elle l'entendit soupirer lasse.

« - Euh … C'est pour ? Fit Karin perplexe. »

La brune passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, aplatissant sa frange mouillée par la pluie.

« - Pardon. Mais est-ce bien ici que vit Kurosaki Ichigo ?

- Ouais … Et vous êtes ?

- Ha ! Je me suis pas présentée. Je suis Jiyuu. Yamamoto Jiyuu, une amie d'Ichigo … En quelque sorte. Enchantée … Expliqua la brune en s'inclinant, partiellement nerveuse. »

Karin regarda attentivement la personne devant elle. Une amie de son frère ? Qui plus était une fille, assez joli en passant –mais qui ne rivalisait pas du tout avec Orihime.

La sœur du roux l'observa encore un moment, avant de se décaler sur le côté, et de permettre à la brune d'entrer à l'intérieur. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et s'infiltra dans la demeure.

Jiyuu retira ses talons dans le vestibule, et emboita le pas à Karin. Les deux jeunes filles débouchèrent sur une grande pièce, oxygénée et lumineuse. Vers la gauche, un meuble faisait officie de table ou quatre chaises étaient soigneusement placées. Vers la droite, le côté salon. La maison n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, voir totalement banale. Mais l'ambiance qui y régnait était accueillante et chaleureuse. La brune s'y sentait comme chez elle.

Une jeune fille, du même âge que Karin, fixait d'un air étonné Jiyuu. Elle avait un saladier entre les mains, et un tablier accroché à ses hanches.

« - Qui est-ce, Karin ? »

Sa jumelle soupira longuement, avant de faire taire sa sœur d'un revers de la main.

« - Yamamoto Jiyuu. Répondit à sa place la concernée. Je suis une amie d'Ichigo.

- Enchantée ! Je suis Kurosaki Yuzu.

- Enchantée ... euh, Yuzu-Chan. Sourit la jeune femme avant de reprendre un peu hésitante. Euh … Est-ce que … Tenta la brune en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. J-je peux le voir ? Ichigo. Il est là, au moins ?

- Ouais, il est dans sa chambre. Mais il est revenu hier complètement …Commença Karin avant de se faire interrompre par la Shinigami.

- Je sais. Je suis ici pour ça.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a … Fit Yuzu peinée. Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis hier.

- D'accord. Karin-Chan, tu veux bien m'amener à lui ? J'ai quelque chose à lui dire. C'est important.»

La jumelle brune ouvrit des yeux ronds, se demandant bien pourquoi son invitée se montrait aussi sérieuse tout d'un coup. Elle balbutia quelque chose d'inintelligible, avant d'hocher la tête positivement. Elle fit signe à Jiyuu de la suivre. Cette dernière obtempéra et lui emboita une nouvelle fois le pas. Yuzu, déposant son saladier sur la table, ne tarda pas à les suivre aussi. Son frère ne voulait rien. Ni manger, ni sortir. Il se contentait de les ignorer ou de décliner toute offre. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle espérait que cette jeune femme arrive à le raisonner.

Jiyuu grimpa silencieusement les escaliers menant à l'étage. Là où la chambre de son soi-disant ami se trouvait. Précédée par Karin, et Yuzu qui fermait la marche. La brune faisait des exploits pour garder son sang froid, et empêcher son reiatsu de s'échapper. Elle était énervée.

Une semaine après l'évasion du Capitaine de la cinquième division, ainsi que ses deux complices, Jiyuu avait pris les rênes de son ancienne caserne. La troisième division.

Au début, elle avait été légèrement septique. Les Shinigamis sous son commandement lui faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. Et si son Vice-Capitaine n'était pas là, elle aurait eu plus de mal à les tenir en laisse. Non seulement, ils la sous-estimaient, mais ils faisaient constamment des commentaires sexistes à son égard. Ce qui, par une matinée, avait fait sortir la capitaine de ses grondes. Elle avait rassemblé sur le champ la plus part des Shinigamis ayant un rang important dans la division, pour une évaluation des capacités des troupes. Et alors que tout le monde attendait les instructions d'un mauvais regard, elle avait fait volontairement explosée son Reiatsu dans toute la salle d'entrainement et avait attaqué le premier Shinigami sur sa route, sans dégainer son Zanpakuto. Le 5ème siège, n'ayant pas été trop attentif, s'était prit un coup de pied magistral, suivit d'un Sōkatsui**(1)** en pleine poire. La Capitaine n'avait pas attendu une minute de plus, envoyant un Tenran **(2)** sans incantation préalable, au 7ème siège. Elle avait ensuite sorti son arme de son fourreau, et avait attaqué le 4ème siège qui avait bloqué à temps la lame, pressant de tout son poids dessus, et en s'arc-boutant. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas réussi à contrer l'attaque suivante. Elle avait lynché deux autres Shinigamis, les envoyant embrasser les murs de la salle –en mauvais état ce jour-là- et alors qu'elle allait s'en prendre au prochain, son Vice-Capitaine était intervenu en catastrophe, l'empêchant de tuer le petit 13ème siège qui était paralysé par le reiatsu de la brune. Si Kira n'était pas intervenu, elle aurait certainement massacré tout ses officiers un par un, sans s'en rendre compte.

Lorsque ses émotions prenaient le dessus sur elle, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il avait fallu aussi au blond de l'arrêter avec un Tozanshō **(3)** –qu'elle avait brisé et blessé légèrement l'incantateur. Après tout ce raffut, elle s'en était voulu d'avoir égratigné son Lieutenant –même si ce dernier affirmait que ce n'était rien de méchant. Néanmoins, elle avait réussi à avoir le respect de ses subordonnés. Désormais, ils la respectaient. Aucune allusion sur sa soi-disant impuissance au combat et son incapacité d'honorer son poste n'avait été faite. Cette petite histoire avait fait le tour du Seireitei.

La semaine qui suivit cet évènement, la Capitaine reçut un papillon de l'enfer l'informant d'une réunion urgente de la part du Capitaine-Commandent. Elle avait laissé toute la paperasse à Izuru et s'était dirigée vers la caserne de la première division.

Après avoir débâté longuement sur : obtenir l'approbation du Soutaicho pour participer elle aussi à la mission accordé au Capitaine de la dixième division, ou rester enfermée dans son bureau encore longtemps avant de passer à l'action Yamamoto lui avait finalement accordé le droit d'aller sur Terre avec les personnes désignées pour cette mission.

Le lendemain, les deux capitaines des deux divisions, ainsi que d'autres Shinigamis s'étaient retrouvés dans la boutique de l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division, Urahara Kisuke. Ce dernier s'était empressée de faire une énorme étreinte à Jiyuu, avant de se prendre un coup de poing de cette dernière parce qu'il l'étouffait sans s'en rendre compte. Le marchant avait fourni un gigai à Jiyuu dans le passé, et l'avait aidé à s'intégrer dans la société humaine.

Elle avait appris ensuite, qu'Ichigo s'était fait lamentablement laminé par deux Arrancars envoyés par Aizen en personne, et que l'un d'entre eux avait grièvement blessé les deux amis du Shinigami Remplaçant. Sur le moment, elle s'était étouffée avec ses ramens, avant d'éclater de rire en traitant son ancien ami de stupide marchant de friandises, et que le temps lui avait ramolli le cerveau. Ichigo était fort. Voir plus qu'elle, elle qui avait des siècles d'expérience en combat. Il avait mis au tapis Byakuya quand même ! Sans oublier le fou de la lame, Kenpachi. Il était impossible pour elle d'imaginer une telle chose. C'était inimaginable tout simplement. Et pourtant, devant le regard si sérieux d'Urahara, Jiyuu s'était tût. Elle avait écarquillé démesurément les yeux, et avait bégayé comme une idiote, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire après une telle révélation.

En fin de soirée, Jiyuu avait décidé de rendre visite au Shinigami, avec la ferme intention de lui botter les fesses, tellement fort qu'il n'en pourrait poser son postérieur pendant des mois. En plus, il déprimait pathétiquement, s'enfermant dans sa chambre comme une fille ayant choppé son mec qui embrassait une fille, autre qu'elle.

Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait là, devant la chambre du roux, une veine battante sur la tempe gauche tentant de réprimer l'envie de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à souhaiter la Mort.

Deux petits coups retentissants frappèrent la porte en bois du jeune homme, tandis que la voix fluette de Yuzu brisait le silence.

« - Onii-Chan … Tu dors ? Il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite te voir. »

Le silence leur répondit.

« - Ichi-Nii ! Héla Karin, légèrement agacée.

- Fichez-moi la paix, bon sang … J'veux pas dîner, je vous l'ai déjà dit … »

Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent en une parfaite synchronisation, exaspérées par l'attitude de leur grand frère. De son côté, Jiyuu se disputait avec sa conscience pour ne pas exploser. Le tic nerveux qui faisait trembler son sourcil gauche le montrait bien.

Yuzu secoua la tête de droite à gauche, puis se retourna vers son invitée. Cette dernière respirer et expirer comme pour se calmer. Ichigo se lamentait dans son coin, parce qu'il avait perdu un combat ? Ça, c'était la meilleure ! Il avait peur, ou quoi !

« - Yuzu, Karin … Parvint la voix presque inaudible du rouquin aux oreilles des trois filles. Si quelqu'un veut me voir, dites que je suis pas là … »

Et là, alors que les jumelles soupiraient encore une fois, le Zanpakuto entendit un drôle de bruit retentir dans l'esprit de la brune, depuis son monde intérieur. Une sorte de déclique. Comme des menottes qui venaient tout juste de se détacher. Ou bien, quand un câble se rompe.

*Jiyuu … C'était quoi ce _truc_ ?

« - I-i…Ichigo putain d'enfoiré! Rugit la Capitaine tout d'un coup. C'est comme ça que tu traites tes hôtes ! Saloperie, je vais te montrer comment on traite les gens, moi ! »

*T'as pété un câble ?

La Shinigami, prise dans une intense rage, ignora son arme qui gloussait, et envoya au diable la politesse ainsi que la préservation de son sang froid, pour tourner frénétiquement la poignée de la chambre –fermée- jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède sous sa pression. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur avant de claquer furieusement la porte derrière elle.

Karin, les yeux exorbités par une telle vocifération, resta muette malgré sa bouche ouverte. De son côté, Yuzu en restait stupéfaite, telle que sa sœur. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les cils, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Cette fille avait disjoncté ? Son irritation devait tenir sur un fil, pour avoir pu sortir de telles vulgarités sur le coup.

Les jumelles restèrent coites, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer la porte. Elles ne pipèrent d'un mot, jusqu'au moment ou une voix rauque et masculine vint briser le silence étourdi qui dominait l'atmosphère.

« - Yuzu, Karin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier !

- Papa … Commença Yuzu en se retournant vers lui.

- Donne-moi ce verre ! S'écria la brune.»

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son père pour saisir le verre d'eau qu'il tenait dans la main droite, et d'en vider le contenu. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle allait faire.

Et c'est sous les yeux grands ouverts de ses proches, qu'elle colla le verre contre la porte et se concentra.

« - Il y a une fille dans la chambre d'Onii-Chan, Expliqua Yuzu à son géniteur.

- Q-QUOI !

- Taisez-vous ! J'écoute ! »

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Isshin Kurosaki disparut du champ de vision de ses filles, pour revenir vers elle avec deux autres verres entre les mains. Il en tendit un à sa fille, et garda l'autre pour sois. Ils rejoignirent Karin –qui s'insultait mentalement de se comporter comme son père et sa sœur, mais la curiosité avait pris le dessus- en collant les verres de façon à pouvoir entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

De son côté, Jiyuu assassinait le jeune homme du regard, prête à lui arracher ses organes et les manger sous ses yeux. Toutefois, le rouquin ne lui accorda aucune attention, trop occupé à fixer le plafond blanc de sa chambre, l'air absent.

Comme Urahara lui avait expliqué, Ichigo avait reçu quelques blessures qui l'avaient coulé au lit pendant deux jours. Sous ses yeux, la brune distinguait parfaitement les bandages qui recouvraient chaque parcelle de son corps. Ils ne l'avaient pas raté, ces maudits Arrancars.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur la poitrine excédée, et s'adossa eu mur en face du roux. Elle le fixa intensément, attendant à ce qu'il parle, mais il ne fit rien. Irritée de se faire traiter de la sorte, et de l'ignorer royalement, la brunette enfonça ses ongles dans sa chaire, essayant de calmer ses ardeurs. Elle était la pour parler, et non pour se battre. Il était déjà mal en point. Elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Dis-moi … Ca ne te dérange pas d'être en sous-vêtement devant une fille, gamin ? Fit remarquer la Shinigami, en levant un sourcil narquois. » Etouffement général de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas au commentaire déplaisant. Il se contenta de remonter les draps sur son corps meurtri. Il continua de fixer le plafond, comme si ce dernier allait répondre à toutes les questions qu'il se posait depuis un bon moment. L'une des questions principale se résumait à : Pourquoi –merde- cette –fichue- Capitaine était dans sa chambre en train de se moquer ouvertement de lui ? Il l'avait pourtant planté à la Soul Society!

« - Dégagez … Je ne veux voir personne, et moins vous, Yamamoto-Taïcho. »

Jiyuu se figea.

Il avait peut-être l'air absent, mais il n'était pas sourd, ni aveugle. Ni muet ! S'il voulait parler, il l'aurait certainement fait, et rembarrer cette folle par la même occasion. Il voulait tellement lui en coller une, qu'il commençait à grincer des dents, mécontent. Geste qui ne tarda pas à se faire remarquer par la jeune femme.

Cette dernière observait l'adolescent d'un air à la fois compatissant et énervée. D'un côté, elle comprenait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait été battu par ses ennemies en un temps minable. Il n'avait même pas réussi à tenir plus de cinq minute avant de se faire ratatiner par cet Arrancar –même s'il a réussi à lui couper le bras droit. Il se sentait certainement impuissant, parce qu'il n'était pas arrivé à protéger ses amis. Il se sentait faible, et ça, la Shinigami comprenait parfaitement.

Mais d'un autre côté, il l'insupportait. Vraiment, il l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait perdu un combat, certes, mais il ne fallait pas se décourager et de se laisser aller de cette façon. Elle trouvait cette attitude pitoyable. Grotesque, et elle aurait bien voulu lui flaquer une raclée, là, tout de suite, si Kisuke ne lui avait pas interdis de le toucher au risque de rouvrir ses blessures.

Ce n'était pas le Shinigami qui avait infiltré tête baissée la Soul Society sans penser aux conséquences, qui était devant elle. Il n'était pas le jeune Ryoka qui avait cogné Zaraki Kenpachi jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Celui qui avait vaincu le Capitaine de la sixième division en Bankai –obtenu en trois jours ! Le Shinigami qu'elle voulait absolument combattre. Non. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, était un corps cadavérique qui se lamentait dans son petit coin parce qu'un foutu Arrancar l'avait frappé. Elle l'avait peut-être côtoyé qu'une seule journée avant leur retour vers la Terre, mais elle s'était faite une bonne image de lui. Où était donc passée sa fierté ? Son ambition ? La lueur qu'il avait toujours eue dans les yeux ? Il était quoi maintenant ? Un Shinigami pathétique.

Jiyuu le fusillait du regard, reprenant son souffle. Elle venait tout juste de cracher tout ce qu'elle pensait de cette affaire. Et lui, il n'avait peut-être pas écouté un traitre mot. Elle avait parlé dans le vide.

« - Espèce de … Sale … Je … Rah ! J'aurais jamais dû venir ici ! T-tu ne mérites pas d'être un Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo ! »

D'un geste sec, la jeune femme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas plus qu'enragé.

De l'autre côté, les jumelles ainsi que leur père avait été témoins de cet échange. Enfin, il n'avait pas réussi à tout entendre, sauf peut-être la dernière phrase. Karin avait sursauté à l'entente du mot Shinigami, tandis que son père fronçait délibérément les sourcils. Ou plutôt, avait tiqué au mot _Capitaine_. Cette gamine était un capitaine à la Soul Society ? Il n'avait pourtant pas senti de Reiatsu … Yuzu, quant à elle, se demandait bien qu'elle fût le trip de la brune et la raison de son soudain emportement. Il lui avait fait quelque chose pour s'énerver de la sorte ?

« - Mais quel … Quel crétin ! »

Après avoir claqué la porte derrière elle, la Shinigami vitupérait sans se soucier du regard des autres. Elle ignora royalement les personnes présentes dans le couloir –qui la suivirent- guida ses pas vers les marches et les dévala d'une démarche coléreuse et empressée.

Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée, enfila ses chaussures et se retourna brusquement vers la petite famille –qui sursauta devant le regard de braise de leur hôte.

« - Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour cette irruption discourtoise de ma part. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir vous importuner avec mes crises de nerfs. S'excusa la brune en s'inclinant respectueusement devant les trois. Faites comme si je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans votre demeure. Veillez m'excuser une nouvelle fois, Karin, Yuzu, Kurosaki-San. Au revoir.

- Euh … J-j'espère qu'on se reverra Yamamoto-San, bafoua la petite sœur d'Ichigo en faisant un signe de la main à la brune qui avait déjà quitté la maison. »

_Plus tard ... _

La tension, qui étouffait les personnes présentes, se faisait bien sentir dans la pièce qui servait de salle de séjour à Urahara Kisuke. Et le tictac de la pendule n'aidait qu'à accentuer le malaise général. Enfin, à part le propriétaire de la boutique, l'ex Capitaine de la deuxième division et le capitaine de la dixième, qui sirotaient tranquillement leur thé – le dernier avait juste les bras croisés.

La rousse soupirait de temps en temps, suivie par fois d'un jeune homme grand aux cheveux étrangement rouges hérissés, tout les deux exaspérés par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Deux autres –le premier avait le crâne rasé, tandis que l'autre avait d'étranges plumes sur les cils- s'échangeait des regards intrigués et confus. Ils se demandaient bien, pourquoi la jeune femme assise un peu à l'écart laissait échapper des ondes négatives. Pourtant, elle était de bonne humeur quand elle les avait quittés pour aller rendre une petite visite à Kurosaki. Mais quand elle avait réapparu … ça a été un peu trop explosif.

Récapitulons.

Jinta qui se trouvait sur son chemin, avait pris un bon coup de pied dans les fesses, et avait traversé le magasin. Bon, c'était de sa faute. Il l'avait cherché celle-là, mais la Shinigami y était allée un peu trop fort. Le garçon en restait traumatisé.

Elle avait ensuite failli sortir de son gigai pour embrocher Urahara qui voulait la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. D'accord, là aussi c'était mérité, mais la façon dont elle lui avait hurlé dessus relevait de l'exploit. Il était devenu sourd d'une seule oreille, temporairement par contre.

Bref. Ce fût les deux victimes à déplorer face à cette tornade dévastatrice. Personne n'était assez fou pour oser lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, au risque de s'en prendre une, d'être démembré ou choqué pour certains.

« - Yuu-Chan, tu ne veux vraiment pas n- … reprit Urahara avant de se prendre une tape derrière la tête.

- Laisse la tranquille, Kisuke. Réprimanda Yoruichi en gardant son calme habituel. Si elle ne veut pas dire ce qui ne va pas, c'est son choix. Elle le fera quand elle sera calmée. »

Le vendeur, ayant des larmes de crocodiles aux coins des yeux, hocha piteusement la tête avant de sortir son éventail et de cacher son sourire malicieux. Elle ne voulait pas parler, c'était son droit. Mais le marchant était curieux. _Très_ _curieux_. Ichigo avait certainement dû faire quelque chose pour l'énerver à ce point. Il savait que la Shinigami était une personne facilement irritable, dotée d'une arrogance sans limite. Elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un l'ignore, et c'est ce qu'avait certainement fait le Shinigami Remplaçant. Elle s'était forcément énervée, et lui avait crié dessus. Il était sûr que ses paroles n'étaient pas de pauvres mots sans défenses. Elle lui avait assurément craché les quatre vérités.

« - Je … Je ne comprends pas. Comment peut-il être aussi mou après une défaite pareille ? Si … S-si j'étais à sa place, je ne serais pas dans mon lit, à me morfondre comme une fillette. J'aurais commencé un entrainement intensif, voir là où ça cloche avec mes techniques. Je me serais même défoulée sur des Hollows, merde ! Il est … Il … »

Jiyuu soupira. L'un de ses soupirs las et fatigué. Comme si elle voulait faire disparaitre sa frustration par ce geste. Elle s'était calmée … Enfin, un peu. Elle rangeait toujours à l'intérieur. La demoiselle ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi était-il si idiot ?

« - Jiyuu, Ichigo n'est pas comme toi. Il ne peut pas comprendre ton point de vue. Il a vécu comme un humain … _C'est_ un humain. Commença Yoruichi souriant à la brunette. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un viendra pour lui faire entendre raison. Il _l_'écoutera.

- Je m'inquiète pas pour lui ! Rugit la jeune femme, sentant ses joues prendre une légère teinte rosâtre. Et puis quoi encore … »

Elle fronça les sourcils, tandis que ses camarades riaient entre eux. L'atmosphère s'était détendue.

« - Je vais devoir présenter mes excuses … Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu trop fort avec lui.

- Ah Yuu-Chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda le marchant en souriant derrière son éventail.

- J'ai dit qu'il ne méritait pas le titre de Shinigami … Souffla la Capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rah les jeunes idiots … Commenta Yoruichi en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. »

La brune fit la moue, n'ayant pas aimé le fait d'être mise dans le même panier qu'Ichigo. Ce qui lui attira les rires de son amie d'enfance, Rangiku.

_Ce qu'elle lui avait manqué._

Après la fuite d'Aizen, Jiyuu avait pris son courage à deux mains, et était partie voir son amie, afin de se réconcilier avec elle. Elle l'avait trouvé en compagnie de son Vice-Capitaine et du Lieutenant de la neuvième division, totalement bourrés. La brune avait ensuite saisit son amie par le col de son uniforme et l'avait traîné jusqu'à ses appartements. Quand Rangiku devint lucide -enfin, presque- elle s'était crêpée le chignon avec la Shinigami criant de toute ses forces qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, et autre propos sordides. Jiyuu lui avait donné une claque, la traitant d'idiote. Après cet incident complètement sot, tout redevint à la normal.

Elle s'en voulait d'être partie, en maintenant leur désaccord. La rousse croyait avoir perdu son amie d'enfance, et avait culpabilisé durant les dernières années. Elle en voulait aussi à Gin, de lui avoir caché la vérité. Il savait pour Jiyuu, mais il l'avait laissé croire à sa mort. Le brune aussi lui en voulait, de l'avoir laissé partir alors que tout n'était qu'une fichue ruse afin de l'éloigner du Seireitei. Et contrairement à la rousse, Jiyuu lui en voulait beaucoup plus. Elle lui en voulait tellement, qu'elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : L'affronter et mettre fin à ses jours. Elle voulait le tuer, et c'est ce qu'elle ferait à l'avenir quand l'occasion se présentera à elle. Gin, son meilleur ami, son frère, avait été mis dans la liste des personnes à supprimer. Il l'avait trahi, elle ne pouvait lui pardonner.

Elle n'est pas lâche, elle arrivera à ses fins, quitte à en perdre la vie s'il le fallait. Depuis le moment où elle avait croisé son sourire d'hypocrite, elle avait su. Plus rien ne serait pareil. Il fallait tuer l'ennemie, même si ce dernier vous était cher.

Un cœur meurtri ne pourra jamais ressentir autre chose que de la haine. Et puis, elle s'était habituée à ça. Tuer les autres pour la bienêtre d'autrui. C'était ça, le travail de Shinigami, non ? Elle tuait les Hollows pour la survie des autres.

« - Je me rappelle bien, lors de ta première mission, tu as failli perdre la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Urahara, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Un Menos avait attaqué par surprise les Shinigamis envoyés pour l'éliminer. Et tu as été prise pour unique cible. A cause de ton Reiatsu.

- Ouais … Et j'ai eu droit à une jolie cicatrice. Soupira la Shinigami, se rappelant parfaitement ce jour. Il m'a bien massacré, d'ailleurs.

- Cette défaite t'avait vraiment affectée. Ne dis pas le contraire ! Réprimanda Le vendeur en agitant son index sous son nez alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Tu n'es pas sortie de ta chambre pendant une semaine !

- J'étais blessée ! Riposta Jiyuu mécontente.

- Tes blessures se sont cicatrisées en trois jours, Yuu. Souffla Rangiku exaspérée, avant de se prendre un regard noir de la concernée.

- C-c'est … Balbutia la Shinigami, avant de fermer les paupières prise dans son propre piège. Vous vous trompez, ce n'était pas à cause de ça que je suis restée dans ma chambre.

- Ah bon ? Fit Rangiku surprise.

- J'ai peut-être eu du mal à avaler la raclée que je m'étais prise, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

- Je sais, tu t'es mise à t'entraîner la semaine d'après. Mais alors, pourquoi t'étais-tu enfermée dans … Commença La Vice-Capitaine de la dixième division.

- Je veux pas en parler. »

Sujet clos.

Jiyuu se redressa et quitta la pièce -mal à l'aise au fond- prétendant à un mal de crâne.

* * *

><p><em>It's Over !<em>

Chapitre inintéressant, mais je savais pas trop comment continuer. Enfin ... Dans le prochain chapitre, vous en saurez plus sur Jiyuu et ses relations avec les autres personnages. ça risque de spoiler aussi pour ceux qui n'ont pas terminé les livres de Bleach, alors je préfère le dire à l'avance.

Sinon, même si c'était du n'importe quoi, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

Bisou !

* * *

><p>1 = <em>33e technique de destruction : flammes bleues de l'anéantissement; Crée un tir de feu bleue qui explose au contact de la cible.<em>

_2 = _58e technique de destruction : tempête silencieuse; Crée une onde de choc cônique en forme de tornade partant du poing du lanceur.__

__3 = _73e technique d'immobilisation : Pyramide de cristal inversée; Crée une barrière de protection en forme de pyramide inversé autour du lanceur.___


	6. Chapter 5 けが Kega, Blessure

A mon plus grand malheur, je suis toujours malade. Mais j'essaye de trouver du temps pour écrire. D'autant plus que les cours me prennent beaucoup trop de temps, et quand j'ai des après midi de libre, je rentre claquée (=x=) Je n'ai donc que le Vendredi et le Samedi pour écrire.

Bref.

Voici le chapitre de prévu en ligne! On remonte le temps cette fois-ci. Plus de 120 ans en arrière, lorsque Jiyuu n'était qu'une gamine et excitée comme une puce.

J'espère que le texte vous plaira. ( Et notez bien que je l'ai écris en étant malade, donc si c'est incompréhensible, bah ... je m'en excuse d'avance. )

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien n'est ma propriété. Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Jiyuu, son Zanpakuto et quelque personnages inventés par mes soins qui apparaîtront dans ce chapitre.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5. Kega.<p>

* * *

><p>Depuis le moment ou la porte Ouest du Seireitei s'était ouverte pour la laisser sortir, ainsi qu'un attroupement de Shinigamis de la cinquième division et deux de la première, et qu'elle ne donnait plus signe de vie, le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter réellement -ce qui l'agaçait en passant. Il ne voulait pas montrer son appréhension. Et surtout pas envers cette petite peste qui passait tout son temps libre à l'énerver, l'embêter, le rabaisser…etc. elle lui avait même tiré la langue en le désignant de perdant avant de partir ! Il n'allait quand même pas se soucier d'elle, alors qu'elle se moquait sans arrêt de lui. Elle était insupportable. Arrogante. Irritante.<p>

Il ne s'inquiétait pas … Il ne s'inquiétait pas … Non, il ne s'inquiétait pas!

« - Rah ! Ça va faire plus d'une journée qu'elle est partie ! Pourquoi ça lui prend tout ce temps ? »

Lui, le grand noble de la famille Kuchiki s'inquiétait pour cette peste … Il fallait le voir pour y croire. Cette fille se fichait inlassablement de lui, alors pourquoi bon Dieu s'agitait-il de cette façon pour une personne aussi insignifiante qu'elle ? Enfin … Insignifiante, c'était son opinion à lui. Ce qu'il voulait se faire croire. Pour lui, la jeune fille n'était qu'une emmerdeuse de première qui se permettait de rire ouvertement de sa personne. Une âme impolie qui l'envoyait au diable lui et sa noblesse –bien qu'elle en fasse partie en quelque sorte. Et pourtant, il l'appréciait. Cette petite chose insignifiante était rattachée à sa vie. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ainsi que leurs familles. Il n'allait certainement pas se l'avouer, et moins le dire à la concernée, plutôt mourir ! Il était trop arrogant pour le dire ou même le penser. Mais au fond, il l'aimait bien.

« - Je suis làààà ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta, tandis que le reiatsu qu'il venait tout juste de percevoir s'élançait dangereusement vers lui. Et c'est une tornade brune qui lui sauta au coup en les faisant tomber tout les deux sur le parquet proprement entretenu.

La nouvelle venue se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le jeune homme -écrasé par celle-ci. Elle pillait comme une enfant ayant reçue ses cadeaux de noël. Le brun quant à lui, la regardait avec des yeux ronds, étant complètement ahuri par ce retournement de situation et la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Il venait tout juste de penser à elle, et la voilà qui lui sautait dessus, débarquant sans le moindre scrupule en criant comme une aliénée dans tout le manoir Kuchiki. Bon, tout le monde était habitué à sa présence, et surtout à sa voix aigue. Par contre … Si son grand père entendait ça …

« - Mais lève-toi ! Tu m'écrases idiote !

- Roh ! T'es pas content de me voir ? »

Le jeune homme grinça des dents, montrant à son amie qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Cette dernière grogna contre lui et se redressa lentement, en tirant puérilement la langue. Elle tendit la main vers le jeune homme, voulant l'aider à se lever lui aussi, mais il claque de la langue mécontent et se redressa de son propre chef.

Vexée, la jeune fille récupéra sa main et le toisa farouchement.

« - Je t'aide, et toi tu me repousses. T'es vraiment méchant quand tu t'y mets !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire … Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, je veux pas te voir.

- Au fait ! Reprit-elle soudainement ignorant totalement les propos du jeune homme. Tu sais, tu sais ! On est passé à l'Académie des Shinigamis. Cette sortie était trop géniale ! Les élèves étaient tous excités par la venue d'un Capitaine et son Lieutenant. Apparemment, ça ne se produit pas tout le temps. On a visité plusieurs districts du Rukongai. Même Inuzuri! Au début, Hirako-Dono était contre d'y aller, mais Sōsuke-San l'a rassuré qu'on ne craignait rien là-bas. Par contre, y'avait pas de Hollow ! Moi je voulais en voir un. Un de vrai comme ceux qu'a affronté Kyouraku-Dono ! Mais y'avait que dalle ! Que dalle, tu t'en rends compte ? Ils ont peur de se montrer maintenant ?

- Dommage … L'un d'entre eux aurait pu me rendre service en te bouffant. Je n'aurais plus à endurer tes stupides monologues longitudinaux. Rétorqua le brun l'air le plus blasé du monde scotché au visage. »

Sous cette remarque sarcastique, la jeune fille resta interdite. Elle baissa les yeux, se sentant idiote tout d'un coup. Quant au jeune homme, lui, il m'observait du coin de l'œil avant de découvrir sa mine décomposée. Il avait l'habitude de lancer ce genre de remarque cinglante, pourquoi cela l'affectait-il maintenant? Et en inspirant un bon coup, refoulant toute sa fierté de côté, le brun s'apprêta à s'excuser quand son amie releva brusquement la tête.

« - Ginrei-Sama ! Ginreeeiiii Samaaaa ! »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait d'un tel hurlement. Et surtout qu'elle appelait son grand père à lui au lieu de … de se barrer tout simplement de sa chambre ! Bon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle gueulait de cette façon ! Elle avait un grain, ou quoi ?

« - M-mais ta gueule !

- Ginreeiiii-Sammmaaaaa ! Continua la jeune fille en augmentant le timbre de sa voix. »

Ce qui cloua presque le brun sur place, avant de lui attraper sauvagement le bras, de faire coulisser le panneau menant vers le jardin, et de la trainer avec lui au loin.

« - Arrête de brailler ! Ca va pas dans ta tête ou quoi ! »

La brune se détacha brutalement de l'étreinte du jeune homme excédé devant une telle immaturité, et continua son manège jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se retrouve plaquée par une main fine mais masculine, faisant ainsi taire ses cris. Cris qui avait ameuté quelques domestiques curieux et ahuris de voir leur jeune maitre empêchant son amie de parler, aplatie contre un arbre de cerisier.

« - Jiyuu, tais-toi bon sang …

- Mmmmh! Tenta la jeune fille qui soupirait mentalement devant la réaction du brun.

- C'est bon ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Ajouta-t-il en faisant bien attention de parler à voix basse en détournant légèrement le regard. »

Il décolla prudemment sa main des lèvres de la jeune fille, qui se mit à avaler de grandes coulées de l'air frais nocturne, ayant manqué de mourir asphyxier.

Au dessus de leur tête, le ciel était sombre mais dégagé et constellé d'étoiles scintillantes. Une légère brise faisait virevolter leur chevelure quasiment identique. Noire telle les ténèbres. Les petits yeux de Jiyuu observaient attentivement le visage de son homologue masculin, essayant de voir autre que de l'irritation, avant de lâcher un soupir à en fendre les âmes. Il tentait bien de cacher son jeu, mais l'anxiété qu'il éprouvait se faisait bien ressentir à travers son regard. Enfin … Jiyuu arrivait à le déceler, elle le connaissait si bien.

« - Et non, je me suis pas faite bouffée par un Hollow, à ton plus grand malheur ! Fit-elle en levant les bras en l'air.

- Bien sûr, t'es là devant moi. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Tu m'énerves, Byakuya !

- Tant mieux. C'est réciproque. Rétorqua ce dernier, blasé.

- Ok, je me casse ! »

Sentant avoir une nouvelle fois gaffé, le brun rattrapa son amie par le bras, et l'obligea à rester encore. Sans avoir pesté intérieurement de cette soi-disant faiblesse. La jeune fille s'arrêta dans son élan, laissant le jeune Noble tenir son bras.

Quant au brun, lui s'était mis à la détailler sans faire exprès. Des cheveux profondément noirs frôlant ses omoplates ainsi qu'une mèche droite arrivant au niveau des sourcils. De petits yeux noirs, un nez légèrement retroussé, les joues rosâtres et saillantes. Des lèvres fines presque trop petite pour être une bouche. Et malgré son âge très avancé, elle paraissait en avoir à peine treize ans. Petite de taille, et délicate. Elle portait un léger Shitagi **(2)** blanc, renfermé par un Hakama **(3)** noir.

« - Bya ! Me regarde pas comme ça … Se risqua la brune, sentant des pigmentations rosâtres peindre ses joues.

- Quoi ? Comment je te regarde ? »

Il le faisait exprès ?

Ce qu'elle pouvait détester qu'on la détaille de cette façon. Elle se sentait comme … nue. Oui voilà, nue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était instinctif. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la fixe avec insistance, et plus quand lui s'y mettait aussi. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais son regard l'intimidait en quelque sorte. Hum … Non. Il la gênait tout simplement. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir ! Cela a toujours été ainsi. Surtout, quand le regard intense de Byakuya se posait sur elle. Cela avait toujours eu cet effet là : de dérouter la jeune fille au point de la faire rougir. Elle s'en donnait des claques mentales, tiens !

« - Laisse tomber, Fit-elle en soufflant exaspérée avant de reprendre sous un ton moqueur, Tu sais, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Hirako-Taïcho était avec moi, et il ne faut pas oublier Sōsuke-Fukotaicho –même s'il me les brise celui-là. J'étais entre de bonnes mains !

- Petite sotte … Qui te dit que j'étais inquiet ? Je me…

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Le Noble, Coupa Jiyuu en riant devant la répercussion grognonne du brun. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais devoir y aller. Je suis venue directement chez toi, parce que j'étais sûre que tu allais t'inquiéter de ne pas me voir …

- Mais je n'étais p-…Commença Byakuya avant de se faire couper la parole.

- … Le vieux va me faire une scène si j'lui fais pas un compte rendu de la sortie. Ce timbré me prend pour l'une de ses subordonnées ! Il a oublié que j'étais sa petite fille ou quoi ? S'indigna-t-elle tandis que son interlocuteur rouler des yeux. A demain, Bya-Kun ! »

Le brun allait répliquer qu'il lui était défendu de surnommer un noble par ce genre de diminutif pourri, mais la brune le prit de court, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres se plaquèrent soudainement contre sa joue droite, faisant raisonner un baiser sur la surface douce et moelleuse de sa chaire. Sur le coup, toute envie de lancer une pique déserta son cerveau. Byakuya eut comme un petit bug dans le système.

« - Bonne nuit, Bya ! Lança joyeusement la petite fille du Capitaine-Commandant en quittant de manoir Kuchiki. »

Elle le laissa en plan, profitant de son moment d'Hors Service pour filer en douce. Elle n'avait jamais osé faire ça, et c'était tellement embarrassant que si à ce moment précis la terre s'ouvrait pour l'engloutir cela ne serait pas de refus, mais comme il s'était inquiété, bah … Elle l'avait en quelque sorte remercié ?

Byakuya, après avoir récupéré ses neurones, cligna plusieurs fois des cils avant d'hausser les épaules d'une façon désinvolte. Bon, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper. En tout cas, elle était revenue en un seul morceau … Bon ça va ! Oui, il s'était inquiété, et alors ?

**[…]**

Trois ans. Durée qui permit à Jiyuu d'achever ses études à l'Académie des Shinigamis et d'obtenir par la même occasion son diplôme de Dieu (Déesse ?) de la Mort. Ces trois années s'étaient écoulées si rapidement, qu'elle ne sentit pas le temps passer. Avant d'entrer à l'Académie, la jeune fille commençait déjà à communiquer avec son Zanpakuto. L'arme et la Shinigami ne s'entendaient pas bien. Au début, Kagami l'ignorait sans cesse et ne lui répondait que vaguement aux questions qu'elle se posait. Cela avait au début énervé la Shinigami, mais elle avait vite repris en main l'asociabilité de son Zanpakuto. Dès la première année, Jiyuu appris le nom complet du Nodachi : Kyōfu No Kage –après un entrainement intensif qu'elle s'était affligée ainsi qu'une envie de l'apprendre sans pareille. Kagami avait accepté le fait d'être manié par la brune sans broncher comme les premiers temps. L'obtention de son diplôme tarda à cause de sa faiblesse aux cours de Kido. Jiyuu était incontestablement nullissime dans ce domaine. Non seulement elle cramait tout ce qui se trouvait au moins d'un kilomètre à la ronde avec son Shakkahō **(3)**, mais elle se faisait rétamer la face à chaque teste ou examen, si bien qu'elle obtint généreusement l'aide d'une certaine personne –qui en avait marre de la voir galérer avec la plus faible technique de destruction. L'année suivante, soit en deuxième année, la brune rata les premiers examens à cause d'un foutu rhume qui l'avait prise de court pendant cette période cruciale. Heureusement pour elle, elle s'était débrouillée assez bien dans le maniement de sabre qu'elle pût finir son année sans fâcheux accident. Merci aux cours de Kendo intenses avec le Soutaicho !

La troisième année et la dernière pour Jiyuu, tandis que ses autres camarades continuaient leur chemin jusqu'à la sixième année, ses examens se firent pour une fois dans le calme. Pas de refroidissement à l'horizon, pas de cours ratés qui nécessitaient donc un entraînement. Rien. Le calme absolue. Et contrairement aux autres, la brune, ainsi que les élèves ayant terminé leur études, s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la salle principale de l'Académie afin d'écouter le discours du Doyen, et de se voir remettre le diplôme tant attendu.

« - 'Tain … Il saoule le vieux ! Souffla discrètement Jiyuu, assise aux premiers rangs.

- Tiens-toi tranquille. Ordonna une voix froide et sèche. »

La jeune Yamamoto jeta un bref regard vers sa gauche, et lâcha un soupir long et las. Le jeune brun assit à son flanc gauche était comme statufié, droit tel un piquet. Il ne regardait que droit devant lui, se focalisant sur les paroles du Doyen. Bien que le discours fût ennuyeux, le Noble gardait un masque impassible résistant à toutes les épreuves. Et même si cette enquiquineuse à sa droite n'arrêtait pas de souffler toutes les trois secondes, il tenait bon. Il le fallait bien. Un Kuchiki ne devait jamais perdre la face devant de tels casse-pieds. Jiyuu faisait partie de cette catégorie. Et malheureusement, il se la coltinait depuis des années …

Icelle faisait semblant elle aussi. Elle n'était pas du tout intéressée par les dires du Dirigeant, ni par les personnes assises dans la salle. Tout lui était fatigant et soporifique. Tellement narcotique qu'elle faillit s'endormir sur sa chaise si Byakuya ne lui avait pas attribué un joli –et discret- coup de coude aux reins.

Les personnes présentes dans la salle se mirent soudainement à s'afférer au tour d'elle. Certains montaient vers l'estrade et se voyaient remettre une sorte de rouleau tandis que les autres ayant récupéré le leur s'exclamaient, parfois de joie et parfois de déception.

La division dans laquelle elle allait être …

« - … Kuchiki Byakuya-Sama. »

Le susnommé se redressa de son siège dans une grâce incomparable sous le regard étoilé des autres filles, toutes en admiration devant l'élégance dont faisait preuve le jeune brun. Après tout, il était issu de la noblesse, c'était un truc qu'on avait à la naissance … _ou pas_, se dit Jiyuu en riant intérieurement, se rappelant de l'ancien Byakuya. Elle soupira. L'ancien Byakuya lui manquait. Le garçon qui s'énervait pour un oui ou pour un non avait totalement disparu, laissant place à un iceberg ambulant. Ah … Vraiment, cette nouvelle personnalité froide et hautaine l'horripilait.

Tandis que Byakuya revenant vers sa place comme si de rien n'était, Jiyuu, elle, stressait tellement qu'elle commençait à se ronger les ongles. Dans quelle division allait-elle se retrouver ? Elle flippait en quelque sorte.

Elle voulait bien être dans la Première, mais elle savait à l'avance que son Grand Père ne la lâchera certainement pas d'une semelle. La seconde … Elle s'en fichait un peu. La troisième? Le capitaine était un androgyne bavard qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler littérature. A la quatrième division Jiyuu n'était pas du tout apte à y entrer, elle était nulle en guérison. Hirako-Dono ne serait pas contre de l'avoir dans la sienne, et la brune voulait bien y aller, ce capitaine était génial selon elle, mais elle n'aimait pas son Lieutenant. La sixième … avec Byakuya ? Et bah ! C'était beau de rêver, tiens (la brune rit nerveusement). L'afro à la coupe de cheveux extra moche faisait plus penser à un demeuré démodé qu'un capitaine : septième division rayée de la liste. Kyouraku ! Elle voulait bien aller à sa division puisqu'il faisait en quelque sorte parti de sa famille. C'était lui ou Ukitake. Elle ne voulait pas autre chose. Ni chez Muguruma-Taïcho parce qu'il avait un Lieutenant trop excentrique, et que Jiyuu n'arriverai certainement pas à la supporter, ni à la dixième parce que c'était pas son truc, ni le nouveau Kenpachi même s'il avait l'air sympa d'après elle.

En fait, elle ne savait pas quelle division elle allait avoir et …

« - … Yamamoto Jiyuu-Sama. »

L'appelée sursauta en écarquillant les yeux, se redressa tel un piquet et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers l'estrade. La bas, elle manqua de trébucher de se casser la gueule quoi, et de se faire ridiculiser par la même occasion. Mais lorsqu'elle agrippa le rouleau qu'on lui tendait et qu'elle revint à sa place, elle resta un moment à fixer le parchemin, incapable de l'ouvrir.

« - Tu ne veux pas voir dans quelle division t'es-tu retrouvée ? Demanda soudainement Byakuya en jetant un bref regard sur le côté.

- Euh … J-je … Et si je tombais sur un truc pourri ! Je vais en mourir putain…Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire, Byakuya !

- Regarde. Que tu sois fixée et que tu me lâches la grappe aussi. Renchérit le Noble en regardant droit devant lui.

- Tu peux pas être un peu compatissant avec moi, eh! Pleurnicha la brune en regardant d'un œil mauvais le rouleau de papier entre ses mains. »

Elle déglutit, leva la tête, admira le plafond, reporta son regard vers le parchemin, déglutit une nouvelle fois et défit le ruban rouge qui le retenait clos. Elle commença à le dérouler lentement, sous le regard blasé de Byakuya et quand il fut bien ouvert, la sotte ferma les yeux immédiatement. Elle entendit un petit soupir, preuve qu'elle faisait vraiment chier son ami.

Timidement, elle entrouvrit un œil, puis le referma rapidement, sans qu'elle puisse jeter un simple coup d'œil.

Nouveau soupir discret de la part du glaçon.

*Putain Jiyuu ! Regarde et arrête de nous faire chier, merde !

Sursautant et en ouvrant parfaitement les yeux, la brune en resta ahurie. Elle avait carrément oublié son Zanpakuto –qui malgré le fait qu'elle répétait sans casse le fait de s'en foutre royalement de la division dans laquelle elle sera, semblait plus à cran que sa maîtresse.

Les yeux de Jiyuu tombèrent instantanément sur le numéro en Kanji de sa division …

« - Je … Bafouilla-t-elle en ayant des yeux ronds. J-je suis à la … Kyaaah ! Byakuya ! T'as vu ? T'as vu ! »

Le Noble réprima un sifflement agacé, ne daignant montrer une seconde d'attention à la brune qui sautillait sur place, apparemment contente. C'était quoi ce changement de caractère. Y'avait pas deux minutes qu'elle pleurnichait et avait une tête déprimée comme si on venait tout juste de lui annoncer le jour de son décès. Décidément, cette fille restera une énigme au jeune homme.

« Bya ! Je suis troooop contennnnnte ! »

Bah oui, il le voyait bien ! Il n'était pas aveugle, non plus !

Mais alors que le brun allait lui intimer le silence, elle se jeta sur lui, et s'accrocha à son cou sous le regard choqué/ahuri/assassin des autres élèves. Elle riait, sans se rendre compte que le brun avait écarquillé suffisamment les yeux pour paraitre étonné et qu'il s'était légèrement retenu sur la chaise pour ne pas se manger le parquet avec elle sur le dos. Elle le lâcha rapidement, toujours dans son bonheur qui n'était pas prêt d'en finir malheureusement pour le Noble. Déjà que certaines personnes faisaient des allusions pas très nettes à propos de la relation qu'ils entreprenaient ...

Byakuya jugea que le moment de quitter la pièce vint… attention … Et surtout, prendre la précaution de sortir de la salle principale avec une grâce digne d'un Kuchiki –même si l'autre débile allait le suivre et qu'elle sautait comme un lièvre et allait certainement enlever tout le charme.

Malgré le fait qu'on ne pouvait décoder les émotions du brun tant son visage gardait un ton froid et effrayant, mais au fond, il était curieux de savoir dans quelle division Jiyuu avait été expédiée.

Et comme si que cette dernière avait écouté ses pensées, elle lui tendit son parchemin en souriant triomphalement , lui arrachant le sien aussi. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire le sien. Même si c'était prévu. Byakuya n'irait que dans la sixième et il en sera le prochain capitaine. Le 28ème précisément. C'était le destin d'un noble, pas comme elle.

Elle soupira.

Byakuya fit dérouler le rouleau, et jeta un bref regard vers ce dernier tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs chambres.

« - Yamamoto Jiyuu … Affectée à la Sixième division sous le commandement du Capitaine Kuchiki Sōjun … Récita-t-il tel un automate.

- Ouiii ! S'écria sa camarade. Tu croyais vraiment te débarrasser de moi, Bya-Kun ? »

Effectivement, il y avait pensé…

Le Noble avait une folle envie de sortir toutes les abjections qui existaient, mais il n'en connaissait pas. Si Jiyuu l'apprenait … Quoi ! Il n'avait pas passé son existence à jurer comme un charretier.

**[…]**

« - … Troisième siège, Yamamoto Jiyuu, comprenez vous? Nous avons détecté un rassemblement soudain de Menos dans le 79ème district du Rukongai, vous êtes priée donc de rejoindre les forces de la Sixième Division et de vous dirigez dans les plus bref délais à la zone d'attaque. Nous vous avons attribué quelques soldats sous votre charge. Allez-y !

- Bien, Kuchiki-Taïcho ! »

Le troisième siège s'inclina respectueusement devant son supérieur hiérarchique, tourna les talons et sortit du bureau de son Capitaine. A la sortie, quatre autres Shinigamis s'inclinèrent militairement devant elle. La Shinigami hocha la tête en guise de réponse et intima de la suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les portes du Seireitei, et en Shunpo, les cinq Shinigamis quittèrent les lieux. Devancés par leur chef, les quatre autres restaient en retraite inspectant les environs d'un air soucieux. C'était la première mission accordée au Troisième Siège et ils s'inquiétaient en quelque sorte. Ils ne doutaient pas de ses capacités, pas du tout. Ils avaient déjà eu un aperçu de sa force. Mais ils avaient tout simplement peur. Après tout, c'était leur première mission à eux aussi. Ils n'avaient été recrutés par la division que la semaine dernière.

« - Y-Yamamoto-Sama ! Bégaya l'un d'entre eux en s'arrêtant brusquement. Ce que firent les autres sans hésiter. »

Quant à la Yamamoto, elle ne s'arrêta que deux Shunpos plus tard. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et découvrit que ses subordonnés étaient tous morts de fatigue. La brune haussa un sourcil narquois. Ils n'arrivaient pas à suivre son rythme ?

« - Honoka Keiji, est-ce bien cela ?

- E-exact …

- N'arrives-tu pas à suivre une pauvre Shinigami telle que moi ? Continua la plus gradée d'entre eux.

- M-mais !

- Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quel Shinigami ! S'indigna la deuxième Shinigami sous ses ordres. Vous êtes le troisième siège de la division, et nous ne sommes que des nouveaux Shinigamis !

- Excusez notre faiblesse, Commença un autre plus âgé que les deux autres. Si vous pouviez seulement …

- D'accord, j'ai saisis. Coupa Jiyuu en souriant. Je vais faire en sorte à ce que … »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Un dangereux reiatsu vint couper ses paroles.

« - Attention ! Reculez vite ! Hurla soudainement le troisième siège en daignant son arme. »

Les trois Dieux de la Mort obéirent et reculèrent sans broncher. Le dernier d'entre eux, et le plus jeune, resta contrairement à ses camarades sur place ne bougeant d'un pouce. Le reiatsu qui venait d'exploser le clouer au sol. Il en était terrifié. C'était donc ça, le reiatsu d'un Menos ? Il en déglutit difficilement.

« - Shouta ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, viens par ici ! S'égosilla son amie en esquissant un pas en sa direction.

- N'avancez pas ! Cria à son tour Jiyuu saisissant son Nodachi de ses deux mains avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Espèce de sombre idiot ! Recule ! Ceci est un ordre venant de ton supérieure, obéit si tu ne veux pas mourir ! »

Et ce fût comme un déclique dans la tête du pauvre jeune Shinigami. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Non, il ne voulait pas du tout mourir, et moins dans des conditions pareilles.

Jiyuu, remarquant que son soldat se dirigeait d'un pas maladroit vers ses amis, se retourna pour faire face à l'ennemi.

Devant elle se trouvait un être comme tous ceux qui avait croisé le chemin des Shinigamis : Un Hollow. Plus précisément, un Menos Grande. Il était drôlement imposant, et son reiatsu se faisait bien ressentir, allant jusqu'au point de faire tanguer le jeune Shouta. Les autres le supportaient bien, part rapport à ce dernier. Quant à Jiyuu, il lui était totalement inoffensif comme Hollow. Elle allait en faire de la chaire à pâté en deux trois mouvements.

Elle se mit donc en garde, serrant bien son sabre dans ses mains, et alors qu'elle allait le pourfendre, le reiatsu de ses soldats se fit ressentir prêt d'elle. Plus prêt qu'il ne l'était un peu plutôt. La Shinigami écarquilla les yeux, remarquant qu'ils avaient tous dégainé leurs armes, et faisaient face à l'entité avec courage. Elle les admira un bref moment, avant d'ordonner une nouvelle fois de s'échapper de la laisser faire son travail.

« - Excusez-nous, Yamamoto-Sama, mais nous ne pouvons vous laisser vous battre seule. Contredit le plus grand d'entre eux. Nous sommes des Shinigamis, nous sommes faits pour tuer les Hollows et préserver l'équilibre entre les deux mondes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous allons vous aider, quoi que vous disiez. Toutes nos excuses. Fit la jeune fille en resserrant la prise de son Zanpakuto.

- Je suis d'accord avec Norihiko et Okuni. Je ne peux vous laisser faire face à cette immondice. Renforça le troisième, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais quelle bande de … Commença Jiyuu qui se sentait atrocement bête devant des répliques pareilles. »

Avaient-ils oublié qu'elle était troisième siège, et que question combat ils avaient encore des siècles à apprendre s'ils voulaient un jour la rattraper.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer farouchement, une pression spirituelle extrêmement forte la fit ouvrir les yeux en grand. L'énergie spirituelle d'un Hollow. Non. D'un vrai attroupement de Menos Grande. Elle en déglutit d'horreur. Non pas qu'elle ne pouvait les tuer, mais les autres Shinigamis en sa compagnie ne feraient pas long feu. Ces Hollows allaient certainement en faire qu'une seule bouchée d'eux. Ils savaient peut-être manier leur Shikai, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre des Gilians !Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas d'expérience. Et Jiyuu était peut-être forte, et pouvait tuer ces Hollows aussi facilement que découper du beurre, mais elle n'avait pas d'expérience quant à en protéger les autres. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

« - Tirez-vous de là ! Je m'en occupe, retournez au Seireitei et prévenez Byakuya-Fukutaisho que nous …

- M-mais, et vous ! S'écria ladite Okuni en écarquillant les yeux.

- On s'en fou de moi !»

Jiyuu remarqua que la petite blonde à sa gauche tremblait fortement. Son arme manquait de lui glisser des mains d'une minute à l'autre si elle ne se concentrait pas. Elle avait peur. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Norihiko frissonnait lui aussi, mais gardait les yeux rivés vers les Gilians. Keiji respirait bruyamment un genou à terre. Seul le dernier supportait fermement la pression spirituelle que dégageaient les Hollows.

_Il est fort …_ Constata intérieurement la brune en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

« - Yamamoto-Sama … Débuta ce dernier en la regardant à son tour. Laissez-nous …

- C'est d'accord. Mais rien que toi. Les autres, reculez s'il vous plait. Ordonna la brunette l'une voix placide et sans appel. »

Les Shinigamis obéirent sans broncher à leur leader et se mirent à l'écart, tandis que les deux autres Shinigamis faisaient face aux Hollows. Il y en avait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. C'était quoi, une colonie toute entière ?

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Chihiro Eijiro.

- Enchantée, Eijiro-Kun. Quand je te donne le signal tu …

- Irradie, Inuwashi ! Interrompit brutalement le jeune homme en s'élançant sur le premier Hollow à sa portée. »

Le troisième siège eut seulement le temps de tourner la tête pour voir que le Wakizashi du Shinigami s'était divisé en trois lames, celle du milieu plus grande que les deux autres. Jiyuu en restait statufiée. Il s'était jeté comme ça, s'en fichant complètement de ses instructions –qu'il n'avait pas daigné écouter en plus. Il était suicidaire ou quoi ?

Choquée, la brune mit du temps pour se ressaisir et sauter à son tour dans le tas. Plusieurs coups de lames raisonnèrent dans la forêt dense du 79ème district du Rukongai, ainsi que des beuglements inhumains. Le groupe de Hollow s'était considérablement amoindri et il ne restait à présent que cinq d'entre eux : les plus coriaces apparemment. Et c'est d'un hochement de la tête, que les deux Shinigamis attaquèrent. Le premier Menos tomba, après avoir été roué de coup part Eijiro. Le second ne tarda pas à rejoindre son camarade en se désintégrant.

Cependant le troisième Hollow futur-mort ne fit pas face à Eijiro lorsqu'il l'attaqua de front. Il l'esquiva sournoisement tandis que le Shinigami pestait en se retournant pour l'embrocher, mais il vit avec horreur que le monstre avait pris les avances, et s'élançait vers les trois autres. Ces derniers, cloués par la peur, ne firent aucun geste pour sauver leur peau.

Jiyuu, occupée à en découper un autre ne remarqua pas que l'adversaire d'Eijiro l'avait dédoublé en s'attaquant à plus faible que soit, mais lorsque le cri suraigu d'Okuni déchira, le cœur de la brune ne tenta pas de réprimer un soubresaut.

Et là, ce fût l'ultime erreur fatale qu'elle commit.

Ce petit mouvement rotatif totalement insignifiant à vue d'œil, fût une erreur de calcul.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil paniqué en arrière et le l'attaque ne se fit pas attendre.

Un Cero se forma dans la bouche du Hollow, tandis que le tentacule qui servait de bras à son compère s'enfonça à l'intérieur de son estomac. Le résultat fût immédiat. Elle cracha du sang, et son corps alla se fracasser contre un arbre non loin d'eux. Le Hollow lâcha narquoisement son Cero en sa direction -qui ne tarda pas à l'atteindre.

Cependant, Eijiro –qui se débarrassa de son opposant- fût plus rapide que la boule rouge qui s'élançait vers son supérieur. Il n'arrêta pas le Cero, mais il parvint à sortir Jiyuu de ce guêpier.

« - Yamamoto-Sama ! Hurla à plein poumon Okuni, en s'agenouillant prêt de la concernée, tandis qu'Eijiro, à l'aide de Norihiko, achevaient les deux derniers Hollows.

- Y-Yamamoto-Sama ! Continua Keiji les yeux ronds de stupeur. »

Les deux Shinigamis regardaient, effarés, le trou qu'avait perforé le Hollow dans l'abdomen de la brune, qui était à présent inconsciente tachetée de son propre sang qui s'écoulait en abondance de la blessure.

« - Ne pleure pas, Okuni. Elle va s'en sortir. »

La susnommée leva la tête vers son ami qui rangeait son arme dans son fourreau.

Norihiko lui, ramassait le Nodachi du troisième siège sur son chemin, et le ramenait à sa propriétaire.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ! S'inquiéta la blonde en implorant du regard le jeune homme.

- Retourner au Seireitei, bien entendu. Et allez directement à la quatrième division.

- Elle risque de mourir pendant le trajet !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Okuni. Elle ne mourra pas !

- Bougez-vous alors ! S'écria Keiji le tint encore plus livide qu'avant. N-Norihiko, tu es plus rapide que nous, porte-là !

- Poussez-vous, je m'en charge. Okuni et Eijiro, si vous arrivez avant nous, informez Kuchiki-Fukutaisho que le troisième siège a été grièvement blessée. Allons-y, Keiji ! »

Norihiko passa délicatement ses bras au dessous du corps meurtri de la brune.

Et c'est sous un hochement de tête collectif que les cinq Shinigamis se dispersèrent.

* * *

><p>Finish !<p>

Comment c'était ? Nul ? Abominable ? Horrible ? Je sais ... *se pend*

Bref. Dans le prochain chapitre, on restera toujours dans le passé. Avec le mariage de Byakuya et quelques autres évènements. Bon, je n'en dis pas plus, au risque de gâcher tout le suspens ( qui est quasi-inexistant dans cette fiction TT' ) Et j'ai fait en sorte que Byakuya était Vice-Capitaine avant d'être nommé Capitaine.

Bisou !

* * *

><p>1= <em>Un Shitagi de kendo, couleur blanc, à porter sous un kendogi pour améliorer le confort de pratique. <em>

_2 = est un pantalon large plissé (sept plis, cinq devant et deux derrière), muni d'un dosseret rigide _(koshi ita)_. Il était traditionnellement porté par les nobles du Japon médiéval, et notamment les samouraï. _

_3 = __31e technique de destruction : boulet rouge ; Crée une boule de feu rouge qui explose au contact de la cible._


	7. Chapter 6片思いKataomoi,amour à sens unique

Yeah ! Je suis plus malade ! Je suis donc oppérationnelle pour écrire la suite de la fiction.

Surtout pour ce chapitre, je me suis lâchée. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est un peu long, non ?

Enfin.

**P'tite info'** : On sait tous que le père de Byakuya n'est jamais devenu capitaine pour des raisons précises. ( que je ne citerai pas. au risque de spoiler les gens ! ) Mais dans cette fiction, bah, il l'est devenu. (même si c'est pour un court moment. ) Bref.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Sauf Jiyuu, son Zanpakuto et les quatres Shinigamis ( Eijiro, Keiji, Okuni et Norihiko ) sont miens.

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : Piix, arrête avec mon orthographe, tu sais que je suis nulle ! (T_T) Si ça te dérange, t'as qu'à corriger ! _

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6. Kataomoi.<p>

* * *

><p>En cette fin de journée monotone, Byakuya était comme à son habitude coincé à remplir et signer des rapports dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec le Capitaine de sa division : Kuchiki Sōjun, son géniteur. Cette tâche usuelle était incontestablement ennuyante, mais le Noble ne se laissait pas démonter par une chose aussi insignifiante.<p>

_Insignifiante_ …

Ce mot lui rappela soudainement une jeune fille surexcitée qui le collait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Enfin, ces derniers temps elle ne l'embêtait pas. Elle s'était considérablement éloignée de lui, s'attachant à de nouvelles personnes telles qu'Ichimaru Gin et Matsumoto Rangiku qu'elle affectionnait comme s'ils faisaient partis de sa propre famille. Et puis, c'était de sa faute à lui, si elle ne venait plus lui rendre visite comme dans le passé, à toujours être dans ses pattes. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était son supérieur à présent, et qu'elle devait se plier à certaines règles comme l'appeler par un titre plus honorifique que ses "_Bya-Kun_" et de le vouvoyer. Bien sûr, elle ne le vouvoyait pas (plutôt mourir), mais elle supprima définitivement de son vocabulaire le surnom affectueux qu'elle lui avait donné. Maintenant c'était Kuchiki-Fukutaisho et pas autrement. Quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs de la division, elle ne lui sautait plus au cou comme avant, mais elle se contentait d'un hochement de tête respectif et continuait sa marche sans plus. Elle ne venait plus au manoir du Noble, sauf quand son grand père l'invitait –lorsqu'elle ne se dérobait pas, affirmant à du travail encore non-achevé.

De toute façon, Byakuya avait compris l'essentiel : Elle l'évitait. Point barre.

Ceci dit … Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas la raison de ce brusque changement. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui l'aie blessé, allant jusqu'au point de l'esquiver à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole ? Ou bien, ses nouvelles fréquentations affectaient sa raison ? Peut-être que cette Matsumoto l'incitait à l'éviter coute que coute ? Avait-elle marre de son asociabilité, de sa froideur continuelle et de son rejet constant ? Pourtant, il ne le faisait pas exprès.

Il y avait aussi autre chose que le brun avait constaté, autre que son comportement envers lui. Le caractère de Jiyuu avait lui aussi subi une curieuse transformation. Elle commençait à rejeter toute aide proposée. Elle s'isolait souvent au Dojo de la onzième division afin de s'y entrainer sans relâche. Elle explosait pour un oui ou pour un non, et était devenue sacrément orgueilleuse (avait-il déteint sur elle ?).

Bref. Elle avait changé et il l'avait remarqué. Tous l'avaient remarqué.

Et même si la plus part pensait que ce changement montrait qu'elle était devenue mature, Byakuya, lui, en restait sceptique. Mature ? Elle ? Jamais. Quelque chose clochait, il le savait. Mais quoi ? Pourquoi changeait-elle … ? Peut-être à cause de la disparition d'Hirako Shinji ? Jiyuu avait toujours idolâtré ce capitaine.

Que des hypothèses qui ne mènent à rien.

De plus, il avait appris qu'elle avait été envoyée en mission en compagnie de quatre autres Shinigamis. Tous des nouveaux. Il espérait qu'elle ne fera pas trop de dégâts. La connaissant, elle se serait jetée la première sur un quelconque Hollow ayant la malchance de tomber sur elle. Elle avait développé assez bien ses pouvoirs, et son Shikai était très intéressant à observer. Bien sûr, elle n'avait toujours pas atteint le Bankai -contrairement à lui qui l'avait obtenu- mais elle semblait être sur la bonne voie. Elle n'était pas malade, elle allait même super bien. Le Soutaicho lui aussi était en pleine forme, elle ne s'inquiétait donc pas pour sa santé. Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qui clochait tant … ?

Réprimant un soupir agacé, le brun se ressaisit et reposa doucement son pinceau en bambou à sa place. Il redressa la tête, et croisa le regard inquisiteur de son père. Ce dernier observait depuis un moment son fils du coin de l'œil. Il avait l'air d'une statue de marbre, mais quelques tics venaient rompre cette parfaite image qu'il tentait de préserver. Il réfléchissait à autre chose pendant le travail ? _C'est rare_, pensa le capitaine en arquant un sourcil, tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Quant à son fils, il se mit à le dévisageait. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le Kenseikan qu'il portait dans ses cheveux, montrant ainsi qu'il faisait partie de la noblesse. Le jeune homme allait en hériter dans quelques temps. Il avait déjà obtenu l'écharpe onéreuse, qu'il portait à présent au tour de son cou, de la part de son grand père.

« - Quelque chose ne vas pas, Byakuya ? Interrogea soudainement son père en reposant son regard sur la paperasse devant lui.

- Non. Répondit tout simplement son interlocuteur.

- Bien. Concentre-toi donc sur … Débuta le plus âgé avant de s'interrompre. »

Deux reiatsus familiers se dirigeaient vers eux rapidement. Ils utilisaient certainement le Shunpo.

Le Capitaine haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à être interrompu dans sa phrase par ses subordonnés. D'autant plus qu'ils les connaissaient parfaitement puisqu'il les avait rencontrés hier matin, les plaçant sous les ordres de son 3ème siège.

Byakuya analysa les deux énergies spirituelles qui s'étaient arrêtées juste devant la porte du bureau. A travers le Shoji, deux formes se distinguaient parfaitement bien. La première grande et imposante, tandis que la seconde était petite et chétive. Un homme et une fille. Le reiatsu de la jeune fille était perturbé, apeuré. Quant à l'autre, il restait calme et taciturne.

« - Ici le Shinigami Chihiro Eijiro accompagné de sa collègue Asahara Okuni-San. Requête d'accès.

- Entrez, Shinigamis. »

Le panneau glissa doucement dévoilant les deux Dieux de la mort qui attendaient patiemment à pénétrer dans la pièce. Ils halèteraient bruyamment, l'uniforme déchiré à certains endroits. La jeune blonde avait des cernes sous les yeux, qui, regardaient le Capitaine avec une appréhension non cachée. Elle en déglutit difficilement.

Le brun, lui, restait impassible. Droit tel un pilier, ne se laissant pas démonter. Et ce fut lui qui prit la parole, puisqu'il avait toujours la force de le faire, contrairement à son amie qui tenait debout par une force inconnue.

« - Mais que faites-vous là, Shinigamis ? S'écria le Capitaine en se redressant lentement de sa chaise. Au rapport !

-A vos ordres, Capitaine ! Lança Eijiro dans une pose militaire. La mission à été malheureusement entravée pas une horde de Hollows sortis de nul part. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de retrouver le reste des soldats se trouvant à la zone d'attaque. Nous avons dû rebrousser le chemin.

- Des ... blessés ?

- Oui. L'Officier Yamamoto Jiyuu-Sama, Troisième Siège, a été grièvement blessé pendant l'attaque surprise.

- C'était notre faute, nous … n-nous n'avons pas obéi à ses ordres … Et à cause de nous, elle … Elle … Yamamoto-Sama a … Bredouilla la blonde en refoulant un sanglot étranglé.

- Okuni … Souffla le Shinigami crispé soudainement. »

Byakuya, jusqu'à lors indifférent face à la situation, écarquilla légèrement les yeux en écoutant le récit. Jiyuu avait été blessée ? Elle ? Par de simples Hollows ? Impossible. Cette idiote s'était donc jetée dans le tas sans penser aux conséquences … ?

« - Continuez. Ordonna le Capitaine Kuchiki.

- Yamamoto-Sama a été prise en charge par le Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane. Son état est normalement stable, mais il risque s'y avoir des complications avec son reiatsu. Il est difficile à contrôler…

- Quand cela s'est-il produit ? Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé entre l'attaque et votre retour ? Pourquoi avez-vous désobéi à votre supérieur ? Martela le noble en fixant rudement ses subordonnés.

- A l'Est du 64ème district, Taïcho. Dans la forêt, plus précisément. L'Officier Yamamoto a choisi de prendre un raccourci. Nous avons dû la suivre sans broncher. Répliqua Eijiro visiblement mal à l'aise, surtout que les larmes d'Okuni ne se tarissaient pas. Une nuit entière, Capitaine. Nous avons été à nouveaux attaqués à cause du Reiatsu instable de Yamamoto-Sama. Et …

- Nous avons désobéi parce que nous ne voulions pas la laisser seule. Elle voulait s'occuper elle-même du Hollow. Au début, on l'a laissé faire, mais d'autres ont rappliqué. Et là … J-je … On n'a pas pu la laisser faire ! Il y en avait tellement. Narra Okuni de sa voix brisée par l'émotion. C'est de ma faute ! Si j'avais bougé à temps, elle ne se serait pas retournée pour me secourir. Elle n'aurait pas eu à lancer un _Danku_ **(1)** pour nous protéger.

- Un Danku … ? Répéta étonné Eijiro qui n'avait rien vu venir pendant l'attaque. Okuni acquiesça.

- Ou sont vos camarades ?

- A la quatrième division, Taïcho. Honoka Kenji a été lui aussi blessé : deux côtes cassées et quelques égratignures. Nakajima Norihiko qui portait notre responsable n'a pas été touché. Il est lui aussi à la quatrième division. Le Capitaine Unohara a insisté pour lui faire passer des testes.

- Bien, Shinigamis. Je veux savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé pendant cette mission, vous allez donc me faire un compte rendu bien détaillé, surtout à propos de cette insubordination. Sachez qu'un acte aussi répréhensible ne jouera pas en votre faveur. Un Officier a été blessé, et pas n'importe lequel. Le Troisième même si je ne vous apprends rien. Vous lui avez désobéi-…

- Mais … Commença Eijiro, tentant de justifier ses faits.

- … et je ne veux en aucunement connaitre la raison de cet acte de rébellion. Poursuivit le Capitaine l'air sévère. Quand Yamamoto-San sortira de sa léthargie, elle-même s'occupera de votre punition. Maintenant, rompez.

- Bien, Capitaine ! Lancèrent les deux Shinigamis en s'inclinant respectueusement devant leur supérieur. »

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent chacun leur tour du bureau, en prenant soin de refermer le Shoji derrière eux.

Le Capitaine reprit sa place initiale et toisa un instant son fils. Ce dernier semblait en plein débat intérieur depuis l'arrivé des deux Shinigamis. _Il s'inquiétait certainement pour son amie_, pensait le capitaine de la sixième division en souriant intérieurement. Il avait beau maitriser ses émotions, mais le père avait rapidement remarqué son visage statufié sous le choc. Et même si cela avait duré moins d'une seconde, il l'avait vu.

« - Tu devrais aller prendre de ses nouvelles. »

Byakuya ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son père sans ménagement. Pourquoi devrait-il aller lui rendre visite ? Il devait déjà y avoir beaucoup de personnes qui s'occuperaient de son cas, d'autant plus que ses deux amis seraient présents et le Noble ne voulait pas les voir. Surtout Ichimaru. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance tout simplement.

Et comme pour appuyer ses pensées, l'aristocrate quitta sa place et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il saisit un paquet de rapport encore non traités, et les transporta jusqu'à son bureau. Il les déposa sur ce dernier et se réinstalla.

Le capitaine, lui, regarda son fils reprendre son travail la où il l'avait laissé avant d'être interrompu. Il secoua discrètement la tête de droite à gauche, exaspéré par son comportement et se remit à son tour à son travail.

_Elle n'a pas besoin de ta présence, hein Byakuya …_ Songea son père en soupirant mentalement. _Tu es définitivement aveugle, cher fils. Je me demande combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour comprendre …_

**[…]**

L'eau, limpide et azur inonda sa gorge, se frayant un chemin à travers, en se dirigeant vers ses poumons. Chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver, le tumulte des flots les submergea immédiatement, la faisant suffoquer par la même occasion. Elle tenta de remonter à la surface, se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre les courants, mais les eaux l'en empêchaient. Elle avait comme des tenailles accrochées aux pieds qui l'attiraient vers le fond.

Epuisée, physiquement et mentalement, elle laissa finalement tomber après plusieurs tentatives vaines, permettant à l'afflux de l'emporter vers ses profondeurs.

Et alors que son esprit sombrait lentement vers l'inconscient, une main surgit devant ses yeux mi-clos. La propriétaire de la main rattrapa son bras fermement, tandis que la personne elle-même glissait sa main dans son dos et remontait à la surface.

Exposée à la lumière du soleil cette fois-ci, le contact à l'air la fit tousser comme si elle avait attrapé la grippe du siècle. Elle ouvrit en grand ses petits yeux noirs, lui donnant l'impression que ces derniers allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

La rescapée respirait bruyamment, tentant de reprendre son souffle et cracher l'eau qui s'était infiltré en elle.

« - Reprends-toi, _Boke_ **(2)** ! »

La brune gémit en se débattant dans les bras de sa sauveuse.

« - P'tain ! Qui m'a refilé un Shinigami pareil ! S'indigna la personne à ses côtés en la lâchant brutalement. Même pas capable de rester en vie dans son monde intérieur !

- K-Kagami … ? Demanda la brune dans une voix éreintée en papillonnant les cils.

- Kyōfu No Kage, s'il te plait ! Corrigea le Zanpakuto légèrement irrité. _Kagami_, c'est le surnom stupide que tu m'as attribué !

- Ça va, ta gueule … »

Jiyuu se redressa, scandalisée et trempée jusqu'aux os.

La jeune femme qui la toisait depuis un moment eut un rire moqueur en voyant la Shinigami qui paniquait toute seule tout d'un coup.

« -Q-qu'est-ce que je fous ici !

- C'est simple. Tu as été tuée pendant l'attaque et tu t'es retrouvée coincée dans ton monde intérieur. Expliqua Kagami en regardant ses ongles l'air impassible.

- Sérieusement … Reprit Jiyuu l'air totalement lassée.

- Pff … C'est moi qui t'ai amenée ici. Tu n'es pas morte, pas de panique.

- Hn. »

La Shinigami soupira profondément, avant de se laisser tomber sur une roche, de croiser les pieds, et les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle commença à scruter les environs.

La jeune fille se trouvait dans son monde intérieur, une sorte de forêt tropicale illuminée par un soleil rougeâtre qui trônait au dessus de sa tête. L'eau dans lequel elle faillit se noyer était en réalité une cavité emplie d'une magnifique eau azurée venant d'une petite cascade qui tombait directement dans le creux.

« - Tu as encore besoin d'entrainement, Jiyuu. Fit soudainement son Zanpakuto, en prenant place à ses côtés. Elle plongea ses pieds nus dans l'eau à la température ambiante. »

Kagami était une jeune femme qui avait approximativement vingt-deux ans en âge humain, à la peau cuivrée par les rayons du soleil et aux longs cheveux décoloré presque blancs -avec quelques mèches tressées- qui ondulaient gracieusement dans les airs. Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc laiteux, dénués de pupille. Habillée telle une amazone, sa poitrine opulente -qui ferai concurrence à celle de Matsumoto- était dissimulée et entourée par des bandages opalins. En bas, elle ne portait qu'une sorte de Hakama blanc.

« - Je sais. Répliqua la brune en serra légèrement les poings. Je suis où en fait ?

- Dans ton monde intérieur, idiote ! Tonna le Zanpakuto les yeux ronds.

- Mais naaan ! Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je veux dire, si je suis pas morte, où est-ce que je suis censée être ?

- A la quatrième division. Les autres ont réussi à revenir saints et saufs. Par contre toi … Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc aussi suicidaire !

- P-pardon … S'excusa Jiyuu en regardant du coin de l'œil la jeune femme. C'est que … Ils étaient sous ma responsabilité, et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour les sauver.

- En lançant un Danku en plein milieu du combat ! S'indigna son interlocutrice en la toisant furieusement. Heureusement que Byakuya te l'a enseigné. Toi et tes capacités en Kido ultras efficaces ! Continua l'arme irritée à présent.

- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ! Et puis, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on parle, il faut toujours que Byakuya se ramène dans la discussion ? Il n'est pas le centre du monde !

- Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas. Par contre, il est le centre de Ton monde, Jiyuu. Ricana le Zanpakuto, cachant cependant son rire derrière sa main.

- Espèce de … Depuis quand Byakuya …

-Tiens tiens, Coupa sournoisement le Nodachi, Maintenant c'est Byakuya, et non Kuchiki-Fukutaisho ? Fit remarquer Kagami en plissant les yeux. Intéressant ...

- Tss …

- J'adore tes réponses éloquentes.

- Et moi, je n'aime pas ta façon d'interpréter les choses. »

Enervée, Jiyuu décroisa et recroisa les bras de façon frénétique avant de tirer puérilement la langue à son interlocutrice. Cette dernière, prête à ne pas lâcher la grappe à sa maîtresse, se mit à rire à gorge déployée, et s'imagina un tas de répliques gênantes qu'elle pourrait lancer afin de déstabiliser la brune. Cette histoire concernant ce soudain changement vis-à-vis du Lieutenant de la sixième division était à en discuter sérieusement. _Depuis quand Jiyuu l'évitait de cette façon ?_ Se questionnait mentalement le Zanpakuto. Elle qui n'avait, dans le passé, que lui en tant qu'ami ? C'était réellement bizarre. La décolorée voulait absolument éclaircir cette affaire, et surtout, si ses questions allaient gêner sa maîtresse. Elle n'allait assurément pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Kyōfu No Kage papillota des cils et approcha dangereusement son visage vers la brunette. Icelle, sentant une soudaine aura dangereuse qui se rapprochait d'elle, tenta de reculer mais se ravisa immédiatement. L'épisode de la noyade lui revint à l'esprit. Et lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à s'échapper du côté terre, l'esprit du Zanpakuto lui tomba dessus. Au sens propre du terme.

« - Saloperie de Zanpakuto … Articula difficilement Jiyuu en toisant furieusement la concernée. »

Icelle se mit à ricaner sadiquement. Elle plaqua ses mains sur le sol rocailleux et chaque côté du visage de la brune -qui était à présent au dessous d'elle- une mine boudeuse collée à la figure. Kagami s'assit précautionneusement sur le ventre de son Shinigami.

« - Dis-moi … Débuta cette dernière narquoisement. Pourquoi évites-tu Byakuya ?

- Euh … J-je … Je ne l'évite pas. Répondit Jiyuu voulant donner une réponse ferme mais elle échoua lamentablement.

- Mais oui, on y croit. Alors ? Insista sa vis-à-vis en collant presque son visage du sien. Réponds-moi, Yuu.

- J'ai dit que je ne l'évitais pas. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ! Pleurnicha la concernée.

- Tout simplement, Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu le croises, tu te barres en courant comme si que t'avais Lucifer en personne à tes trousses. Répliqua nonchalamment l'esprit du Nodachi en haussant les épaules. »

Jiyuu ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard vers la gauche.

Tout ce que disait son Zanpakuto était la stricte vérité. Elle évitait Byakuya depuis un moment déjà. Un mois après leur sortie de l'Académie. Elle avait commencé à l'esquiver après sa nomination au poste de Vice-Capitaine, plus précisément. Pas qu'elle en était jalouse, non. Ce n'était absolument pas la raison de ce changement.

« - P-parce … Parce que sa présence me gêne … Répondit timidement la brune.

- _J'en étais sûre_. Mais aussi ? »

Kagami se redressa lentement, libérant ainsi la Shinigami de son étreinte forcée. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle aurait bien pu lire ses pensées, mais ces dernières étaient constamment brouillées. Jiyuu était perdue, et ne savait plus quoi penser de cette situation. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon. C'était bête, pensait le Zanpakuto sérieusement ennuyé par le comportement puéril de la Déesse de la Mort. Elle avait peut-être une petite idée sur cette soudaine attitude, mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa propre bouche.

« - Quand je le vois, mon cœur commence à battre plus rapidement que d'habitude, et ça à tendance à faire mal aussi. Essaya d'expliquer la Shinigami toujours aussi timidement. Q-quand il me parle, j-je bégaye comme une idiote et je dis des trucs incompréhensibles. J'ai le ventre qui se noue à chaque remarque désagréable -alors qu'avant, il pouvait me sortir n'importe quelle absurdité que je ne réagissais pas de cette façon!- C-c'est chiant ! Aide-moi, Kagamiiii ! Je suis malade, c'est ça ? J'ai dû choper un truc.

- Je sais ce que tu as. Répliqua la jeune femme tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

- C'est grave ? Demanda niaisement la Shinigami en se redressant à son tour.

- On peut dire que c'est le cas.

- Je suis malade c'est ça ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai attrapé un truc pas net, c'est sûr. J'ai quoi ? Un leucémie ? Un cancer ? 'Tain ! Comment j'ai pu chopper un truc pareil !

- Jiyuu ... T'es vraiment conne comme personne, tu sais. Insulta le Zanpakuto irrité d'entendre de telles absurdités.

- Mais ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai ! Pitiééé ! J'en peux plus de cette situation. J'en ai marre de toujours me barrer en courant dès que Byakuya se trouve dans les parages. J'en ai marre de l'éviter de cette façon, maintenant il va croire que je le déteste ! Kyōfu No Kaggeee !

- P'tain, t'es juste a ... Non. En fait, tu vas chercher toute seule, comme une grande fille! Se moqua Kagami en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Pourquoiiii ? Allez, S'il te plaiiiit !

- Non. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. 'Fin, j'espère que tu prendras pas trop de temps à comprendre ce que tu as. Vu ton cerveau limité question -...

- Rah ! Mais ferme-là. Coupa la Shinigami en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. 'Te plains pas de mes capacités cérébrales ! »

L'albinos ferma un instant ses paupières, et croisa à son tour les bras. Comment devait-elle s'y prendre pour faire comprendre à sa maîtresse ce qui lui arrivait, sans trop la brusquer? Le Zanpakuto ne savait pas comment lui avouer qu'en fait, elle avait le béguin pour le Glaçon-Du-Service. Elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, ce n'était pas son rôle. Jiyuu devait le comprendre d'elle-même, sans l'aide de quiconque. Même si ça prendrai certainement un bon bout de temps avant qu'elle ne saisisse la nature de ses sentiments envers le vice-capitaine de la sixième division. _A moins que quelqu'un la pousse vers la bonne direction …_ Songea profondément Kagami avant de rouvrir ses yeux nacrés. En ouvrant ses paupières, icelle remarqua que Jiyuu fixait un point précis en directement de la cascade. Kyōfu No Kage savait très bien ce qui se trouvait derrière le rideau d'eau, à l'intérieur de la grotte. Jiyuu le savait elle aussi. Elle se posait toujours des questions à _son_ propos.

« - Allez, dégage maintenant. Rappela rapidement la décolorée en voyant l'officier ouvrir la bouche. Tu dois te réveiller, il y a des gens qui t'attendent.

- Une minute ! S'écria la Shinigami en levant son index. Dis-moi ce que j'ai, et je te ficherai la paix pour le siècle à venir. Promis.

- C'est très tentant, mais la réponse est toujours négative. Tu te débrouilles, Yuu.

- Je t'en supplie ! Insista la brunette le regard larmoyant. Regarde, je n'ai jamais été aussi lamentable que ça.

- C'est pas faux, mais j'y peux rien chérie. Si je te le dis, tu risques d'avoir un infarctus. Ricana la part d'âme de la Shinigami en s'approchant d'elle. Bref, j'ai ma séance de bronzage là. Barre-toi ! »

Jiyuu grinça des dents, et s'apprêta à lancer une pique cinglante concernant la peau déjà bien bronzée de la jeune femme et qui n'avait _pas_ besoin d'être encore _plus_ brunie, mais cette dernière l'attrapa rapidement par les épaules, la fit basculer sur la droite et ... la balança d'un geste sec vers la source. La Shinigami écarquilla les yeux pendant son vol et hurla de toutes ses forces une obscénité aussi grosse que le Bankai de Komamura -que l'auteur a préféré éviter de la mentionner –destinée à Kagami qui riait fortement- avant de piquer du nez et de se noyer une nouvelle fois dans la source. Car malgré les apparences, la cavité emplie d'eau était incroyablement profonde. Le pire dans tout ça ? Jiyuu ne savait pas nager …

Celle-ci, après s'être débattue avec les algues qui avaient eu l'idée sournoises de s'enrouler aux tours de ses chevilles –elle en soupçonna même que c'était un coup préparée par Kagami- se retrouva miraculeusement dans une salle d'une extrême blancheur. Une chambre d'hôpital, en déduit-elle sans hésitation.

Elle cligna des cils ardemment, tentant d'habituer ses yeux à la clarté de la pièce. Et quand elle ne rencontra plus de problèmes, la jeune fille se permit de tourner la tête vers la gauche. Jiyuu se mit à sourire, lorsqu'une tignasse rousse entra dans son champ de vision.

Assise sur une chaise pas très confortable, et la tête posée sur le bord du lit d'hôpital, Matsumoto Rangiku dormait à point fermé. La Shinigami avait passé les trois dernières nuits au chevet de son amie, malgré les protestations d'Isane. Mais face une tête de mule telle qu'elle, le lieutenant de la quatrième division avait lâché l'affaire. De temps en temps, Gin venait rendre visite à la malade, espérant un rétablissement rapide –non seulement sa Ran-Chan passait tout son temps libre dans cette pièce, mais elle n'en sortait que pour manger ou accomplir son devoir de Shinigami. Le jeune homme s'inquiétait un tout petit peu. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour la petite peste qui dormait profondément depuis plus de trois jours. N'allait-elle pas se réveiller ?

Jiyuu observa encore un instant son amie presque allongée sur elle, et caressa doucement sa chevelure soyeuse. La brune était touchée par son geste. Et surtout, de trouver quelqu'un à son réveil. Sa seule famille se limitait à son grand père, ce dernier n'allait certainement pas se déplacer et camper comme le faisait Rangiku. Il avait des responsabilités à assumer et tout le Gotei 13 à diriger. Elle comprenait. Ensuite, il y avait Byakuya. La Shinigami se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas le trouver à son chevet, lui tenant la main comme le faisait la rousse. Le noble ne daignera jamais poser les pieds dans cette chambre. Dans ses rêves !

*Mouhahahhaha … Railla sarcastiquement le Zanpakuto depuis son monde intérieur.

_Ta gueule. _

Gin. En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait surement pas eu le temps de venir. Il avait beaucoup de travail puisqu'il était maintenant le vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. Quoique, lui et le travail …

Et puis il y avait … Euh, en fait, il n'y avait plus personne.

La brune souffla mentalement, au bord de la dépression. Son cercle d'ami s'était affreusement ramolli depuis _leur_ mort. _Ils_ lui manquaient beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Un mouvement attira soudainement son attention. Ses yeux, qui toisaient sans vraiment le faire le plafond, tombèrent sur la blonde vénitienne à moitié endormie. Cette dernière remuait légèrement dans son sommeil, grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant d'ouvrir lentement les paupières. Jiyuu retira doucement sa main de sa chevelure.

Rangiku pesta une nouvelle fois contre les rayons du soleil qui l'empêchaient de dormir, bailla, et s'apprêta à refermer les yeux quand ces derniers croisèrent le regard amusé de son amie, qui normalement, serait encore endormie.

« - Yuu ! C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ! Franchement, tu m'as foutue une ce ces trouilles !

- Je sais, toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Rétorqua la brune en plissant les yeux, blasée.

- Jiyuuuu ! Pleurnicha la rousse en se jetant dans ses bras, ne faisant pas attention aux fils reliés à plusieurs machines. »

La brune roula des yeux, mais sourit quand même. La rousse avait toujours été sur-protectrice envers elle. Elle la prenait pour une gamine, ou plutôt, pour sa petite soeur. Même s'il n'y avait pas un d'écart d'âge trop grand entre elles.

L'Officier de la dixième division cajola encore un moment la brune comme si elle tenait dans ses bras une peluche, parla des évènements qu'elle avait raté, avant de sortir prévenir le Lieutenant de la quatrième division. Kotetsu Isane lui avait été attribuée. Et pendant que Rangiku la cherchait, Jiyuu réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Elle rougit, sans en connaitre la raison, mais le fait était là. Elle rougissait parce que Byakuya était venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Une seule fois, et c'était amplement suffisant pour la Shinigami. Peut-être même trop. Lui, le grand noble qui se la pétait plus haut que son c ... hum postérieur, s'était déplacé pour elle. _Juste pour moi ... _Son coeur se mit à battre rapidement et son ventre se noua.

« - Roh, mais pourquoi j'en fais tout un plat ! Il est venu, certes, mais c'est pas une raison pour en faire une syncope … ! S'énerva la brune contre elle-même, se refilant des claques mentales. »

Elle entendit son Zanpakuto rire encore une fois de façon sadique et dénuée de sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à celle-là, elle pétait les plombs ?

Kagami s'apprêta à répliquer, mais elle étouffa sa réponse quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur deux personnes.

Isane s'avança vers le lit ou reposait tranquillement Jiyuu -qui avait à présent les joues rosies pour une raison toujours inconnue à elle- et commença à l'inspecter sous le regard anxieux de Rangiku. Icelle avait expliqué vaguement comment elle avait été amenée à la quatrième division. Trois côtes cassées, le ventre perforé, l'épaule déboîtée ... Et elle en passait. Tout ça, pour sauver la peau à des incapables. Vraiment, c'était pas son jour.

« - Très bien. Commença la jeune femme à la chevelure argentée en reculant. Tes cicatrices se sont pratiquement toutes refermées. Je ne pensais pas que ton corps aurait résisté à des dommages pareilles, et sans que tu ne perdes la vie. D'ailleurs, il a l'air de tenir le coup. Nous allons te transférer à tes appartements qui se trouvent à la première division. Tu seras en convalescence pendant trois semaines.

- Gné ? Trois semaines ? Mais c'est trop long ! S'interposa la brune en tenant de se redresser, mais un lancinement la cloua au lit. Elle grogna, mécontente.

- Tu voies, Yuu. Tu n'es pas complètement rétablie.

- Je m'en fiche. Trois semaines ? Mais vous voulez que je fasse quoi pendant trois semaines !

- Te reposer, par exemple. Lança soudainement une voix masculine et très familière. »

La brune haussa les sourcils, étonnée de voir la figure sournoise de son ami. Rangiku, quant à elle, se mit à sourire et s'élança vers le nouveau venu. Elle saisit son bras et le conduit au chevet de Jiyuu. Icelle le regardait toujours étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir à une heure pareille. Lui qui n'aimait pas se lever aux aurores. Était-il venu pour la voir ?

« - Coucou, p'tite peste. Salua-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux amicalement. Wow, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes ch'veux ? Un Shakkahō a éclaté dedans ?

- Maiseuuuuh ! Personne n'a demandé à te voir, alors sors ! Sors ! Sors ! Sors ! Soooors !

- Ehhh ! Je me suis levé exprès pour t'voir, et tu me fous à la porte ?

- Sors !

- Non.

- Sors !

- Non.

- Sors !

- Non.

- So-...

- Fermez-là ! »

Les deux amies sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers Rangiku étonnés -enfin, Jiyuu l'était plus. La rousse les toisait sévèrement, les poings sur les hanches. Gin ne se priva pas de cacher son habituel sourire d'hypocrite, mais Jiyuu, bien qu'elle avait envie d'éclater de rire, lui fit une tête de chien battu -accompagnée ensuite du jeune homme. Et comme d'habitude, la blonde vénitienne céda. Elle soupira longuement avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, totalement exaspérée par l'attitude de ses amis. C'était tout les jours ainsi. Gin lâchait un commentaire déplaisant et Jiyuu ne tardait pas à s'énerver contre lui. Rangiku se trouvait tout le temps coincée entre leurs disputes.

« - Vous deux, arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins. Comportez-vous comme des adultes ! Réprimenda Rangiku, en secouant son index sous le nez de ses amies.

- C'est une soi-disant adulte qui ne peut pas rester tranquille devant du saké qui me le dit … Murmura Jiyuu en s'enfonçant dans les draps.

- T'as dit quelque chose, toi ?

- Nononononon … ! Paniqua la brune sous le regard meurtrier de la rousse.

- J'avais cru. Lança cette dernière en plissant les yeux. Vous devriez ...

- E-excusez-nous ... Yamamoto-Sama, p-pourrions-nous entrer ? »

Isane, qui restait interdite en observant les trois shinigamis se disputer, s'avança en direction de la porte. Elle toisa de tout son un-mètre-quatre-vingt-trois la jeune blonde qui hésitait entre le fait d'entrer ou de s'enfuir en courant. Cependant, la Lieutenant lui sourit en remarquant son stress, et l'invita à entrer à l'intérieur. La jeune femme se faufila, suivit par trois autres personnes.

Les nouveaux venus se postèrent devant le lit de la brune, dans une posture militaire -sauf la jeune femme qui baissait la tête honteuse- et la saluèrent.

« - Eh … Tu as de la visite, Yuu-Chan. Fit remarquer Gin en prenant place sur une chaise, rejoint par Ran.

- Hn. Répondit vaguement cette dernière, en regardant ses soldats d'un air absent. »

Ces derniers, voyant que leur supérieur les regarder sans ciller, baissèrent la tête à l'unisson.

« - Toutes nos excuses, Yamamoto-Sama ! S'écrièrent-ils dans une parfaite synchronisation, en s'inclinant, leurs têtes touchaient presque le sol. »

Jiyuu écarquilla les yeux se stupeur, et se redressa avec tant bien de mal, afin de les regarder chacun leur tour. Okuni tremblait légèrement et Keiji serrait sévèrement les poings, tandis que les autres restaient statufiés dans leur posture. Ils étaient venus s'excuser ? La brune en restait coite.

« - Q-qu'est-ce que vous foutez là … ? Demanda-t-elle après un lourd silence pensant qui s'était installé.

- Nous sommes venus nous excuser pour notre comportement punissable. Expliqua Eijiro en relevant la tête lentement, suivit de près par ses collègues.

- Veuillez excusez notre démarche, pendant la mission ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû désobéir à vos ordres. Renchérit Norihiko en se mordant la lèvres inférieure.

- Vous êtes dans cet état à cause de nous ! Pardon ! S'exclama la blonde, les yeux larmoyants. »

Keiji préféra se taire, et n'en rajouta pas plus. Il avait peur de la réaction de la brune. Elle était connue pour son caractère très lunatique.

Quant à cette dernière, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils s'excusaient pour un truc aussi idiot. C'était de sa faute à elle si elle n'avait pas pu contrer l'attaque du Hollow. C'était de sa faute à elle quand elle prit le raccourci, sinon, ils ne seraient jamais tombés sur le Menos Grande qui avait ameuté tous ses amis. Parce qu'elle ne s'était pas entrainée assez pour pouvoir combattre n'importe quelle immondice. C'était aussi de Sa faute si Okuni avait des bandages au tour de la tête, et que Keiji ressemblait presque à une momie. Elle n'avait pas su les protéger, alors qu'ils étaient sous sa protection. Et même s'ils avaient désobéi, tout lui revenait sur le dos. Bon Dieu, elle avait le poste le plus élevé des Officier ! Elle ne méritait en aucunement de l'avoir !D'ailleurs, le Capitaine devrait penser à la recaler.

« - Arrêtez bon sang … Ce n'est pas votre faute, plutôt la mienne.

- Mais n-non, Yamamoto-Sa…

- Roh, mais ta gueule Okuni ! Si je dis que je suis l'unique fautive dans cette histoire, ne me contredis pas, voyons ! Et puis déjà, qui vous a dit de venir ici ? Tempêta la brune en les regardant sévèrement.

- L-le Capitaine Kuchiki. Répondit Okuni les yeux ronds.

- Il vous a remis la charge de notre sanction. Joignit Norihiko lui aussi ahuri par une telle réaction.

- Et nous accepterons n'importe quelle punition. Même la plus sévère. Ajouta Eijiro tandis que Keiji hochait frénétiquement la tête. »

La Shinigami en resta hébétée. Quoi ? Le Capitaine lui même avait fait ça ? Et bien ... Jiyuu ne comprenait plus rien. Certes, ces soldats étaient sous ses ordres, mais le Capitaine aurait bien pu régler cette affaire le jour même. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il attribué cette lourde charge? Et puis l'essentiel, qu'allait-elle faire d'eux ? Elle ne voulait pas les punir. Ils n'avaient rien fait qui en vaille la peine. Ils avaient réagi ainsi afin de l'aider, et de la protéger. C'était sot de les punir pour une chose pareille.

« - J'ai pas le temps de vous trouver une punition, alors on va dire qu'il n'y en aura pas.

- Yamamoto-Sama ! Insista Okuni en ouvrant les yeux en grand. Mais ...

- Sortez maintenant ou je vous défonce le crâne à coup de Kido ! Contra à son tour Jiyuu, en lançant un regard meurtrier aux Shinigamis. »

Malgré la menace qui planait au dessus de leur tête, les jeune gens ne firent aucun pas en direction de la sortie. Ils attendaient fermement que le troisième siège prenne une décision concernant cette fichue sanction.

« - Vous voulez vraiment que je vous réprimande ? Lança sérieusement la brune aux dieux de la mort. »

Ces derniers hochèrent tous la tête, en déglutissant difficilement. Elle avait adopté une tête sérieuse, tout d'un coup. Ils s'attendaient au pire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet idiot d'Eijiro d'ajouter "même la plus sévère". Les autres en pleuraient intérieurement.

« - Votre punition sera donc … »

Les Shinigamis retinrent leur souffle.

« - … De passer tous les jours à la première division, et ce pendant un mois, afin de donner une séance de massage au Soutaicho. Il a l'air fatigué ces derniers temps, un petit massage ne lui fera que du bien. »

Voilà tout ce que trouva à dire Jiyuu, sous le regard plus qu'étonné de ses soldats. Et tout ce que ces derniers trouvèrent à dire fût ... du vent. Rien. Ils étaient tellement choqués par une telle sentence que leurs yeux étaient exorbités comme jamais.

De leur côté, Gin et Rangiku ouvrirent les yeux en grands, se regardèrent intensément, avant d'hurler de rire, faisant trembler les murs de la chambre de soin. La rousse tenait son ventre, en hoquetant de temps en temps et bafouillait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Tandis que Gin riait à gorge déployée et montrait du doigts les Shinigamis encore plus sur le choc de voir leurs supérieurs rire de cette façon.

Quant à Jiyuu, elle lança un regard imbibé de haine à ses amis, leur intimant par la même occasion le silence, mais tout ce qu'elle récolta fût une crise de rire de Rangiku et un hoquet de la part de Gin -qui maintenant la montrait du doigt comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

« - C'est ça, ou rien. Maintenant, sortez s'il vous plait. Clama la brune sereinement, mais une veine battante sur la tempe gauche trahissait son irritation.

- Yamamoto-Sama, qu'est-ce que … Tenta Norihiko qui ne comprenait plus rien du tout à cette mascarade.

- Bon. Puisque c'est ainsi, on va employer les grands moyens. Contra cette dernière fermement. »

La brunette cala son dos contre le dossier du lit, et plaça ses deux mains devant elle.

Ses deux amies étouffèrent leur rire, quand la pression spirituelle de la brune augmenta dangereusement.

« - ELLE VA TOUS VOUS TUEEEER ! COUREEEZ ! Hurla Rangiku, accompagné de Gin avant d'éxploser de rire en voyant la tête déconfite des Shinigamis

- Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō ! Prononça Jiyuu en plissant les yeux. »

En voyant la boule rouge du Hadō qui se formait devant eux, et le cri aigu de l'argenté et de la rousse, les quatre jeunes gens hurlèrent d'effroi et prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous, de peur de se prendre la boule spirituelle en pleine figure.

Jiyuu soupira mentalement devant l'insistance de ses subordonnés, et tenta d'éteindre son Shakkaho. _Tenta_, parce qu'elle perdit le contrôle, et ce dernier lui glissa malheureusement des mains, s'élançant tout droit devant vers le mur d'en face. L'explosion de tarda pas à se produire.

Quand la fumée disparut de leur champ de vision, Isane, Gin, Rangiku et Jiyuu regardaient les yeux grands ouverts le trou qui venait d'apparaître devant eux.

Le Lieutenant de la quatrième division ne tarda pas à assassiner la brune du regard, qui riait nerveusement dans son coin, une goûte de sueur perlant sur le front.

Gin et Rangiku sautèrent immédiatement par la fenêtre, en sentant le reiatsu menaçant, mais calme, du Capitaine Unohara approcher.

Jiyuu était dans une mauvaise posture. Comment allait-elle expliquer le trou gigantesque dans le mur ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan.

Trop tard, le Capitaine entrait dans la salle.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Isane ? Fit Unohara Restu en souriant à son Lieutenant et la jeune brune. Qui a fait ce trou ? »

Le regard d'Isane tomba instinctivement sur Jiyuu, l'air de dire "c'est-pas-moi-c'est-elle!" collé à la figure. Et tout ce que la petite fille du Soutaicho trouva à dire fût :

« - Euh … Oups ? »

**[...]**

Le lendemain, Jiyuu s'échappa de la quatrième division ... par la fenêtre, contente de quitter cet endroit ennuyeux. Elle fût poursuivie deux jours par Rangiku qui voulait qu'elle y retourne, mais la brune s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux, et que le fait de rester clouée dans cette pièce toute lumineuse lui donnait la nausée. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'origine de sa fuite. Premièrement, le sourire d'Unohara-Taicho lui avait donné des cauchemars pendant la nuit, elle ne voulait plus y rester. C'était ça, ou crever. Deuxièmement, ça empestait les médicaments et tout était trop calme à son goût. Et troisièmement, la brune s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Et malgré toutes ces raisons, aucune d'entre elles ne fût la véritable raison.

En fait, les paroles de son Zanpakuto lui tournaient en boucle dans sa petite tête, en ce qui concernait un certain noble. Jiyuu n'arrivait plus à réfléchissait dans cette pièce toute blanche. Elle avait donc décidé de se faire la malle, le soir, et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre à l'aide d'un sort de Kido. Parce que même si elle était nulle dans ce domaine, elle arrivait à exécuter les sorts les plus basique. Tel qu'un Kyōmon. Cette barrière similaire à une vitre. Difficile à franchir depuis l'extérieur. Et même si quelques personnes plus puissantes auraient pu la briser, ils n'avaient pas voulu la déranger. Du moment qu'elle ne négligeait pas sa santé, tout allait bien.

Bien entendu, rien n'allait bien dans la tête de Jiyuu. Elle était perdue à présent, et quand elle questionnait Kagami à ce sujet, sachant pertinemment que cette dernière connaissait la clef de tous ses tracas, elle ne lui répondait que par un rire horripilant. Chose que la brune commençait à détestait sérieusement. Au point d'en faire une crise de rage un beau matin. Pour se calmer, elle se dirigea à coup de Shunpo vers le Dojo de la onzième division et vira tous les Shinigamis qui s'y trouvaient. Et sous le reiatsu menaçant de la jeune femme, tous déguerpirent sans demander leur reste.

Jiyuu ne s'arrêta pas de s'entraîner au sabre depuis son arrivée. En la regardant faire, on pouvait remarquer ses talents au Zanjutsu. Contrairement au Kido, ou elle n'excellait pas du tout, la brune magnait talentueusement son Nodachi -malgré sa longueur qui dépassait des quatre-vingt-dix centimètres. Elle ne libérait jamais son Zanapkuto pendant l'entrainement. Elle préférait l'utiliser en tant que simple sabre, et non en mode Shikai.

Pendant qu'elle s'acharnait contre un ennemi invisible, tranchant l'air dans tous les sens, la brune ne remarqua pas que la porte du Dojo coulissa, laissant pénétrer à l'intérieur un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement argentés. Ce dernier observa un instant ses faits et gestes, en souriant narquoisement, avant de prendre la décision de prendre part à son entrainement. Lui aussi s'ennuyait ces derniers temps.

Et alors qu'il tirait son Zanpakuto de son fourreau, une chevelure noire se posta soudainement sous son nez, tandis que la lame de son Nodachi menaçait sa gorge. Son sourire s'élargit.

« - C'est toi, Gin ! Tu m'as fait peur, débile !

- Hahahaha ! Moi ? Te faire peur ? Voyons, Yuu-Chan, c'était pas mon intention !

- Bien sûr. Tu comptais m'attaquer de dos. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu venir ? Avoua la brune en baissant son arme jusqu'à ce que celle-ci touche le sol.

- Non. Je voulais tout simplement m'amuser avec toi.

- Oh ? Fit Jiyuu en arquant un sourcil. J'accepte. Ça sera amusant avec toi. »

Gin sourit encore plus et sortit Shinsou rapidement, manquant d'embrocher son amie. Cette dernière s'était déplacée en catastrophe grâce à un Shunpo , les yeux exorbités.

« - S'pèce de tricheur ! T'as failli m'embrocher !»

Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent brutalement, chaque adversaire tentait de faire reculer l'autre en pressant de tout leur poids sur les sabres. Aucun d'entre eux ne cédait. Et ils n'étaient pas prêts de le faire. Ils s'amusaient déjà bien.

Gin donna un coup de Wakizashi, qui fût aisément contré par le Nodachi tenu par les deux mains de la Shinigami. Et quand Jiyuu leva son arme, prête à envoyer valse son adversaire, Gin disparut de son champ de vision, pour réapparaître dans son dos, Zanpakuto prêt à pourfendre l'ennemi. La jeune femme para l'attaque, et tenta de lui asséner un coup de pied en plein dans l'estomac, mais le jeune homme l'esquiva sans trop d'effort et s'éloigna d'elle.

« - Tu t'es améliorée, p'tite peste. Perçut-il en tournoyant son Zanpakuto dans l'air.

- On va dire que j'passe pas mon temps à glander comme certaines personnes. Fit remarquer la brune en se mettant en garde.

- Tu sous-entends que … »

Trop tard, elle s'était déjà élancée. Voilà pourquoi Gin ne vit l'arme s'abattre sur lui qu'à la dernière minute, et il n'eut le temps que de _shunpoter_ en arrière afin d'éviter le coup. Il fronça cependant les sourcils, en entendant la brune qui ricanait, agitant arrogamment un bout de tissu dans se main valide.

Son brassard de Vice-Capitaine.

« - Un jour, je te surpasserai. Tu verras, Gin ! »

_Je n'en doute pas ... _Songea-t-il._ Et c'est pour ça que je dois t'éloigner de la menace. Toi, et Ran. _

« - Dis-moi ! T'es énervée aujourd'hui. 'Y a une raison particulière ? S'enquit Gin en rangeant son Wakizashi.

- Euh ... Pas vraiment. Répondit Jiyuu, en tendant le brassard de Lieutenant à son ami.

- Ah. T'sais pas que Byakuya va s'marier à la fin du mois ?

- Non. Je sais pas que B-... H-hein ?

- Z'ont annoncé s'fiançailles hier. T'savais pas ? Répéta le vice-capitaine de la cinquième division. »

Jiyuu ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer immédiatement.

_Byakuya va se marier ? Byakuya va se marier ? Byakuya va se marier ? Byakuya va se marier ? _

*C'est ce qu'il a dit, je crois ... Rétorqua Kagami, aussi étonnée que sa maîtresse.

La brune hésitait entre le fait de crier haut et fort que personne n'avait daigné lui apprendre cette nouvelle -même Byakuya ne lui avait pas dit! Bon d'accord, elle ne lui parlait pas, mais quand même. N'étaient-ils pas assez proche pour qu'il le lui dise ? C'était scandaleux- ou bien de pleurer ... _Minute ? Pourquoi pleurer au juste ?_

Kyōfu No Kage garda le silence, mais soupira discrètement. Sa maîtresse n'avait toujours pas compris ? Ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve et lente à la détente.

La Shinigami continua de polémiquait intérieurement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette situation l'affectait tant. Quoi, Byakuya allait se marier, elle était contente pour lui. Alors pourquoi elle se sentait si mal ? Pourquoi son coeur battait aussi fort et que son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal ? Pourquoi ses yeux commençaient à piquer tout d'un coup, et qu'un sanglot se frayait un chemin pour sortir de la barrière de ses lèvres ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas prononcer une seule syllabe, au risque de faire une crise d'hystérie ?

« - Ç'vas pas, Yuu-Chan ? T'es toute blanche. Questionna Gin, sachant bien ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- J...J-je vais bien. Bafouilla cette dernière le teint livide. Je vais très bien. »

Oui, elle allait très bien. C'était quoi cette réaction stupide qu'elle se faisait là ? Tout ça, parce que Byakuya allait se marier. Quelle plaie.

« - Je vais bien. S'encouragea-t-elle, essayant de reprendre de contenance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait le contraire. L'un de mes ami va se marier, pourquoi je me sentirais autrement que bien ? Continua-t-elle pour elle-même, sous le regard impassible de Gin. »

Le Shinigami l'observait sévèrement, comme si elle venait de sortir la plus grosse idiotie de tous les temps. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'en fait, elle appréciait le lieutenant de la sixième division un peu plus que son statut d'ami ? Elle allait se le faire piquer comme ça, sous ses yeux ? En plus, elle allait certainement assister à la cérémonie. Comment allait-elle réagir en voyant le couple réuni ? Non mais franchement. Gin n'avait jamais été préoccupé par les autres, et moins de leurs problèmes, mais puisqu'il s'était attaché sans le vouloir à elle, il voulait l'aider. Lui ouvrir les yeux à cette stupide fille qui était amoureuse sans s'en rendre compte. Elle méritait deux bonnes claques pour ne pas le savoir.

« - Ecoute, p'tite peste. T'sais pas ce que t'as ?

- P-parce que tu le sais toi ! Dis-le-moi ! Ran n'a pas voulu me le dire la dernière fois. Bougonna-t-elle en triturant un pan de son uniforme.

- Ran-Chan n'a pas voulu t'le dire ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Oui ... Elle a dit que ce n'était pas à elle de me le dire, et que je devais le trouver tout seule. Et après, elle m'a ri au nez, cette idiote!

- Eh ... »

La volonté de Gin s'envola subitement devant ces explications. Si Rangiku ne lui avait pas dit, alors lui aussi ne devait pas le faire. _Il y a une bonne raison pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas,_ présumait-il mentalement. Et bah ... Jiyuu devrait se débrouiller toute seule à présent.

« - Alors ? Tu vas me dire ou bien ... Commença la brune mais s'arrêta brusquement, quand le sourire de Gin s'élargit ... Oh non ! Nononononon ! Pas toi aussi !

- Si Ran-Chan n'a pas voulu, alors j'ferai la même chose.

- Mais c'est pas juuuuuste ! Pleurnicha-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. Tout le monde a l'air de piger, à part moooii ! C-c'est frustrant ...

- Je sais, p'tite chose, mais j'y peux rien. Argumenta-t-il en lui caressant la chevelure tandis qu'elle enfonçant son visage dans son uniforme. »

Euh ... Elle faisait quoi ?

Elle n'allait pas pleurer ? Si ?

Gin soupira longuement, en tapotant la tête de la brune. Ses épaules tressautaient à chaque sanglot, et ses poings tapaient contre son torse. Il allait avoir des courbatures, ça, il en était sûr. Surtout que les pleurs de son amie ne montraient aucun signe d'arrêt.

« - C'pas ton genre d'pleurnicher comme une gamine. R'garde, y a un papillon de l'enfer qui est venu. J'crois que c'est pour toi. »

Après un petit reniflement sonore, la brune releva piteusement la tête et insulta ouvertement la personne qui venait la déranger en pleine séance de "chiale-et-Cie" et laissa le petit être se poser sur son index. Ce dernier lui communiqua immédiatement les informations de son envoyeur, et Jiyuu faillit s'étrangler en entendant la voix de son supérieur.

Gin, de son côté, ricana comme un renard avant de se prendre un regard meurtrier de la Shinigami.

« - Le devoir m'appelle. Soupira la brune en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête, se demandant si la laisser partir dans des conditions pareilles ne serait pas une erreur.

* * *

><p>The End !<p>

Noooon, ne vous évanouissez pas ! Pitiééé !

Désolée, le chapitre était assez long cette fois-ci, mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment l'écourter.

J'avais promis aussi, que ce chapitre serait la fin du _retour en arrière_, mais le prochain en sera un aussi. Pardon ( T.T Je respecte jamais ce que je dis ... )

Parce que je tenais vraiment à faire le mariage de Byakuya, et la réaction de Jiyuu quand elle rencontra Hisana.

Bref. Le prochain, et c'est fini ! On retourne au présent au chapitre 8. Promis. Juré. ( Et on verra Ichi et Grimmjow ! *.* /SBAF/ )

**Haru-Chou** tu vois, y a Gin dans le chapitre, hein ? xD

Enfin ... Tout ça pour vous dire, que j'ai pas fait exprès d'écrire un pavé pareil. Encore désolée. Par contre, j'aimerai bien savoir comment vous l'avez trouvé ...

C'est tout je crois.

Bisou, Nami.

* * *

><p>1 = <em>81e technique d'immobilisation : Mur du rejet ; Crée une barrière rectangulaire qui peut stopper tous les <em>hadō<em> jusqu'au niveau 89._

_2 = Si on traduit, ça donne : crétin, idiot, stupide ...etc Je crois que vous connaissez ce mot. Mais sait-on jamais. _


	8. Chapter 7 もろさ Morosa, Fragilité

Et un chapitre d'écris !

Cette fois-ci, j'ai fait du retard, mais les cours me tuent. Franchement.

Enfin, passons au chapitre.

Je l'ai enfin fini, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai inséré d'autres personnages, qui joueront un rôle dans les chapitres à venir. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.

**Disclaimer** : Tous est à Tite Kubo. Le reste, Jiyuu, Kagami, Eijiro et la clique sont à moi.

Setsuna appartient à ma chère et tendre Pixel. Qui a eu la gentillesse de me la prêter. ( Tu fais une remarque sur mon ortho' et je t'en fous une!)

Yosuke est la chose de Dieu ... Non, j'veux dire de Dieu. Pas Dieu, le vrai. Dieu un autre ...

Bref. (=w=)

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7. Morosa.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Sōjun, Capitaine de la sixième division depuis peu, attendait patiemment dans son bureau que l'un de ses Shinigamis reçoive son Jigokuchou et qu'il rapplique. Il était seul dans cette pièce, Byakuya était au manoir, réglant quelques petites affaires concernant son mariage prévu dans quelques semaines. Les membres de la famille Kuchiki avaient tous été contres ce mariage -à cause de la future mariée issue des bas quartiers du Rukongai- mais Byakuya leur avait sévèrement tenu tête. Son père, lui, n'avait pas été contre. Bien au contraire. Si son fils avait trouvé la personne idéale, il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose : être heureux pour lui. Il connaissait son fils. Si Byakuya voulait se marier même avec une pauvre, c'était son problème. Bien sûr, Sōjun était inquiet, mais il s'efforçait de le cacher.<p>

D'un côté, le Capitaine de la sixième division aurait voulu choisir lui-même la future femme. Il avait déjà une en tête. Elle n'était assurément pas faite pour la noblesse, malgré le fait qu'elle en fasse elle-même partie, mais selon lui, cette jeune femme était parfaite pour son fils.

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas imposer ses caprices. Si le jeune homme voulait se marier à cette soi-disant Hisana, et bien, c'était son choix à lui. Il fallait faire avec.

Le Shoji s'ouvrit soudainement, dans un geste tellement brusque que le Capitaine crut qu'un colosse venait de l'ouvrir en employant toute sa force. Mais il ne vit pas de colosse, accroché à l'encadrement de la porte, en haletant bruyamment. Non. Ce fût une jeune femme, grande, les cheveux noirs coupés au carré, qui lui souriait timidement. Ou plutôt, grimaçait sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Jiyuu-San ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- P-pas du tout, Taïcho ! Mais j'ai reçu votre papillon de l'enfer. Et …

- Ah ! Mais rien ne pressez, voyons. Soit. Prend place. J'ai à te parler.

- O-oui ! »

La brune ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle s'installa sur l'unique chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau du Capitaine Kuchiki.

« - Te sens-tu mieux ?

- Très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Taïcho … Bougonna la jeune femme en triturant un pan de son uniforme, visiblement gênée.

- Je suis content de te voir rétablie. Peux-tu m'informer de la sanction portée aux Shinigamis qui t'ont accompagné ?

- Il n'y en aura aucune. C'était de ma faute, pas la leur. Répliqua Jiyuu immédiatement.

- Bien. Pourtant, j'ai entendu parler d'une séance de massage avec le-…

- N-nooon ! Il n'y a pas eu de sanction. C-c'est quoi cette histoire ? Bafouilla-t-elle en rosissant. Si son Capitaine l'apprenait, elle était bonne pour avoir la honte du siècle.

- Très bien, très bien. Fit son interlocuteur en souriant légèrement. Enfin. Le sujet dont je voulais te parler n'est pas celui-ci. En fait, je vous te parler du mar-…»

Le Shoji s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaitre cette-fois-ci un jeune homme grand et brun. Les cheveux longs et noirs, l'air le plus implacable du monde collé à la figure.

Kuchiki Byakuya pénétra à l'intérieur de son bureau partagé avec son père, et se dirigea vers le sien sans prêter attention à la brune. Cette dernière, ayant remarqué la présence du noble se mit à trembler d'angoisse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au moment ou son aura emplit la pièce, elle sentit ses tripes qui se retournaient dans tous les sens. D'autant plus que son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa cage thoracique.

« - Te voilà, Byakuya ! Lança le Capitaine de la sixième division.

- Qui y a-t-il, Capitaine ? Fit ce dernier en se retournant.

- Comment la rencontre avec le Clan s'est-elle effectuée ? »

Byakuya ne répondit pas. Non seulement, il ne savait pas comment expliquer à son père que tous les vieux qui dirigeaient presque le Clan Kuchiki s'étaient tous révoltés contre son mariage, mais la présence de Jiyuu le troubla quelque peu. Pourquoi … ? Il n'en savait rien. De plus, il ne lui avait pas annoncé ses fiançailles et moins parlé de sa promise. Le savait-elle ? Comment allait-elle le prendre ?

« - Laisse. Nous en parlerons quand tu n'auras plus de travail.

-Bien. »

La Yamamoto, jusqu'à lors muette, se sentit terriblement exclue de cette discussion. Bien sûr, elle s'en foutait bien de savoir ce que Byakuya trafiquait avec les membres de sa famille, mais avant, il arrivait au brun de lui racontait ce genre de choses concernant son Clan. Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui évoquait quand son regard croisait le sien, fût de la froideur. Un vent glacial ou une tempête polaire.

Peu à peu, elle sentait la colère montait à la tête. Son cerveau surchauffait. Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné d'elle de cette façon ? Il en avait marre d'elle ? Ça se pourrait. Pourquoi avait-il tant changé … ? Jiyuu en bouillonnait de rage. Elle était certes, immature et très agaçante quand elle s'y mettait, mais lui aussi n'était pas dépourvu de mauvais caractère. Autant maintenant qu'avant. Au moins, l'ancien Byakuya était plus sociable qu'à présent. Avant, il souriait plus. Il arrivait à la faire rire, même si ce n'était pas le but recherché au départ. N'ayant ni père ni mère pour la consoler, il la laissait dormir quelques fois dans sa chambre, quand Jiyuu faisait des cauchemars -quand la femme de chambre ne venait pas la voir pendant la nuit.

Bref. Byakuya s'était métamorphosé en un iceberg-ambulant, ayant la capacité de refroidir n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, d'un seul regard imbibé de mépris. Jiyuu se demandait bien pourquoi son Zanpakuto n'était pas de type glace -il se battait avec … Des fleurs.

Une montée d'adrénaline poussa la brune à se redresser vivement de sa chaise, tandis que le Fukutaisho prenait place derrière son bureau, là ou une montagne de paperasse l'attendait.

« - Alors, toi. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tout le Seireitei est au courant, et bien sûr, je suis la dernière à l'apprendre !

-…, Fut la réponse du Lieutenant, qui s'attaquait à ses rapports.

- Non mais franchement ! J'ai failli chopper un infarctus. Continua-t-elle en faisait de grands signes, rageant dans son coin.

- …, Ignora le brun, qui était bien tenté d'expliquer à son amie d'enfance qu'elle était déjà morte, et qu'un infarctus était anodin comme excuse.

- Eh oh ! Tu m'écoutes, Ducon ? S'exclama Jiyuu en frappant violemment la surface boisée du bureau. »

Byakuya tiqua quand l'insulte fusa. Surtout qu'elle le faisait devant son père. Elle était suicidaire, ou quoi ? Le ténébreux leva donc le regard vers elle, la refroidissant immédiatement. Il remarqua aussi que son géniteur avait déserté la pièce. Il ne l'avait même pas vu partir …

« - Puis-je savoir d'où te vient tant d'insolence, Yamamoto Jiyuu ? Questionna-t-il sous un ton détaché et placide.

- Oh, Ta gueule ! Outragea une nouvelle fois la concernée en le fusillant du regard. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ? Je suis si insignifiante que ça, à tes yeux ?

- … De quoi parles-tu ?

- De la reproduction des étoiles de mer, tiens !

- Pardon ? Répliqua le Lieutenant confus.

- Nan mais, tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Fulmina-t-elle, sous le regard léééégèrement surpris de Byakuya. J-je parle de ton mariage … »

Le brun tiqua une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne savait donc pas ? C'était à prévoir.

Elle avait passé le reste du mois dernier et le début de celui-ci dans une chambre d'hôpital, puis, dans sa propre chambre. Personne ne lui avait dit. IL ne lui avait pas dit. Tout le monde le savait, pourquoi la nouvelle avait mis autant de temps pour arriver à ses oreilles ? De plus, elle avait l'air de réellement lui en vouloir. Au point de s'énerver de cette façon. Etait-ce si important pour elle ? Le brun haussa les épaules mentalement.

Ce n'était pas lui qui lui foutait des vents quand il la croisait dans les couloirs de la division et même ailleurs. Ce n'était pas lui qui utilisait tant d'expressions formelles quand il s'adressait à elle –même si pour ce dernier cas, c'était lui qui l'avait imposé. Aussi, ce n'était pas lui qui inventait des excuses bidons pour décliner une invitation au manoir Kuchiki. Il ne lui avait pas interdis de mettre les pieds là-bas. Juste, de se comporter raisonnablement et de ne troubler la paix qui y régnait.

« - Tu le sais maintenant. Rétorqua le brun en reportant son attention à sa paperasse.

- G-gné ? Fit Jiyuu en ouvrant grandement ses yeux. »

Il venait de faire comme si de rien n'était ? C'était bien lui, ça !

La Shinigami contourna le bureau et se posta devant le noble.

Ce dernier ne daigna lever son nez de ses rapports, et se contenta de faire son travail comme d'habitude. Voilà pourquoi il ne vit pas le bras levé et tendu en l'air de la brune, ni quand elle s'apprêta à l'abaisser. Il ne remarqua cette tentative de meurtre qu'au moment ou la paume de la Shinigami claqua violemment contre son crâne. Et sans faire exprès, le brun lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Elle venait … de le frapper ? Lui ? Kuchiki Byakuya ? Quelle … Honte.

Jiyuu, toujours aussi énervée, hésita un moment entre le frapper une nouvelle fois, ou le laisser tranquille, mais elle se ravisa rapidement quand le brun lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il ait jamais fait à qui que ce soit. La brune en déglutit difficilement. Elle faillit aussi s'étrangler quand il posa sa main sur la garde de son Zanpakuto.

« - Du caaaalme Byakuya ! Je déconnais ... Héhéhé ... Bafouilla-t-elle en ayant des sueurs froides dans le dos.

- Recommence une seule fois, et tu ... »

Le Shinigami ne termina pas sa phrase, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Avait-il bien entendu, ou était-ce un leurre ? Elle venait de l'appeler par son ... prénom ? Il écartela très légèrement les yeux, signe qu'il était étonné. Dire qu'il croyait qu'elle l'avait presque oublié. Finalement, elle s'était remise à utiliser son prénom au lieu du titre soi-disant honorifique de Kuchiki-Fukutaisho. Il en restait stupéfait.

Il se reprit cependant en main, et adopta son masque de froideur. Il était un Kuchiki. Il devait rester calme.

« - Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ? Fit soudainement son "amie», en se hissant sur le bureau. P'tain, range ton arme ! S'écria-t-elle ensuite, effarée. Y'a pas où s'asseoir. Mentit-elle ensuite, espérant qu'il ne remarque pas la chaise vide à côté.

- ... Hisana. Murmura le Noble, d'une drôle de voix.

- Waw ! Byakuya tu te sens gêné ? j'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour. S'exclama la brune avant d'hurler une nouvelle fois. Mais range ton arme, bordel ! J'ai plus le droit de plaisanter? !»

Jiyuu posa une main sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait tellement fort que le vice-capitaine l'entendait cogner. Elle allait faire une crise cardiaque, s'il continuait de lui faire peur ainsi. Elle ne voulait en aucunement tester les pouvoirs de son Zanpakuto. Le troisième siège en avait une peur bleue, même si le Shikai de Byakuya ne se montrait pas hostile à vu d'œil. Il fallait en faire l'expérience pour comprendre l'étendue de son pouvoir dévastateur.

« - Roh mais zut ! Récria-t-elle en faisant une mine boudeuse. Je sais pas quoi mettre pour ton mariage ! »

Comme si ça l'intéressait, voulut répondre le brun mais il se ravisa, en voyant la Shinigami polémiquer dans son coin. Elle fronçait considérablement les sourcils, se demandant si Rangiku pourrait lui prêter une tenue convenable. Au pire, elle irait avec son uniforme de Shinigami. Mais en y réfléchissant, Byakuya méritait bien qu'elle s'habille correctement pour son mariage. Il avait été son ami depuis l'enfance. Même s'il est devenu froid et distant au fil des années. D'ailleurs, elle commençait sérieusement à haïr ce nouveau caractère. _Saleté_. Elle lui en voulait. Pourquoi avait-il changé ? Pour son statut de noble ? _Que des conneries_.

« - Dis, tu l'aimes, Hisana-San ? Finit-elle par demander en souriant malgré elle. »

Cette fois-ci, la lame de Senbonzakura ne se fit pas attendre. Byakuya dégaina son arme, menaçant avec la gorge de la Shinigami. Cette dernière, s'éclipsa en Shunpo dans un ricanement narquois. Elle venait de trouver une nouvelle occupation : Embêter encore plus le Lieutenant sur ce sujet. _Hisana, hein ..._

Elle s'apprêta à quitter les lieux, mais elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Une soudaine envie de rebrousser chemin, et de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Mais il risquera de l'embrocher définitivement cette fois-ci.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'évitait, au fait ?

Elle n'en savait plus rien maintenant.

Cependant, son cœur morigénait toujours aussi péniblement quand elle le voyait. Surtout, après avoir su qu'il allait se marier. Avec cette soi-disant Hisana. Son ami, Rangiku, allait lui rapporter tous les potins qui circulaient au Seireitei ce soir. Elle n'y manquera pas.

« - Soit gentil avec elle, Bya-kun. D'accord ? Déclara la brunette en lui tournant le dos, prête à s'en aller. »

Ce qu'elle fit, après avoir lancé cette petite remarque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était sorti tout seul de sa bouche. Si cette fille avait touché le coeur de Byakuya, elle avait tout le respect et l'admiration de Jiyuu. Elle qui n'avait pas su rendre le sourire à son ami. Si elle avait réussi, il n'avait pas intérêt à la mal traiter. Sinon, la brune allait le lui faire regretter.

Elle fera en sorte de ne jamais montrer cette gêne qui s'était installée quelques temps avant cela. Elle ne voulait pas que la future-femme du noble pense à autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux deux. La brune ne voulait pas causer de problèmes, et certainement pas à lui.

_Mais bordel. Pourquoi je me sens_ _comme ..._

**[...]**

« - ... Vide.

- Mais quelle idiote ! Comment as-tu pu faire une telle chose, Yuu ! Pourquoi tu te comportes de cette façon ? Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

- Elle est d'sespérante. Commenta un jeune homme en regardant la scène qui se produisait devant lui. »

Ladite Yuu garda la tête baissée, n'ayant pas la force de répliquer. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle le faire alors qu'elle se faisait secouer de droite à gauche comme une poupée de chiffon ? Rangiku n'y allait pas de main molle, en l'agitant comme un vieux sac à patate. Et Gin qui ne lésinait pas sur les commentaires cinglants n'arrangeait rien à la situation dans laquelle s'était fourrée la brunâtre. Ses amis lui faisaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Où plutôt, heure.

Par contre, elle venait de saisir. Enfin, partiellement …

« - Je crois que ... Je comprends mieux.

- Eh ?

- J-je viens ... De comprendre.

- Qu'as-tu compris, Yuu ... ? Murmura la rousse en lâchant ses épaules. »

Jiyuu, qui s'était appuyée contre son amie depuis qu'elle était revenue du bureau de son capitaine, bascula en arrière, et tomba lourdement sur le tatami. Elle atterrit sur les fesses, les yeux exorbités par sa soudaine logique.

« - Je ne peux plus faire machine arrière ... Je m'y suis prise en retard. Murmura-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Je voulais tellement te le dire, mais je préférais que tu saisisses toi-même. Fit Rangiku, en s'agenouillant près d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est trop tard, maintenant. Articula difficilement la brune en clignant des cils.

- J'ai une idée. Débuta Gin l'air sérieux. Tu l'choppes au détour d'un couloir à la division, tu lui expliques c'que tu ressens, t'lui roules une pelle et ...

- GIIIN ! Crièrent les deux jeunes femmes en une parfaite synchronisation.

- Quoi ? J'voulais juste aider, moi. Bouda ce dernier, mais un sourire narquois naissait sur ses lèvres. »

Jiyuu se prit la tête entre les mains, voulant cacher les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues. C'était quoi ce plan foireux ? _Sale pervers._ La Shinigami voulait le frapper. Broyer son crâne. D'ailleurs, c'était son crâne qui subissait les insanités de ses amis. Enfin, celles de Gin.

La brune avait saisis, enfin, vaguement, mais elle comprenait. Tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé jusqu'à présent, ses sauts d'humeurs, ses crises de nerfs (non elle est pas enceinte!) bref, tout ce qui lui arrivait avait une relation avec Byakuya. Elle ... L'aimait. Pourquoi donc ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte plutôt ? Alors que tous l'incitaient à trouver la source de son changement de comportement.

« - Alors, si je récapitule, ce que je ressens pour Byakuya, c'est la même chose que toi, Ran, tu ressens envers Gin et vis-vers-ça ? »

*Tu sais, tu viens de dire le truc le plus intelligent de toute ta vie. Gloussa Kagami en se tordant de son côté.

Gin et Rangiku tiquèrent, ouvrirent les yeux en grands, se regardèrent, détournèrent le regard ... Etc. Leurs visages passèrent par toutes les émotions possibles. La totale quoi.

« - Quoi ? C'est pas le cas ?

- M-m-mais de quoi tu parles ! Bafouilla Rangiku en rosissant.

- Eh ? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Fit naïvement Jiyuu totalement perdue. »

Kagami s'éclatait de son côté.

Jiyuu ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

Gin ouvrait le yeux, dévoilant une belle couleur bleutée.

Et Rangiku rougissait fortement.

« - EH ! PARTEZ PAS ! Hurla la brune en voyant ses deux amis qui se faisaient la malle sous ses yeux exorbités.»

_Qu'est-ce que ... j'ai dit ... ?_ Se demanda-t-elle intérieurement, encore plus perdue. _C'est pas juste, je comptais sur eux pour me filer un coup de mains._

*J'ai une idée moi ! Si tu veux de mon aide, bien entendu.

_Balance ! _Fit mentalement la brune, pleine d'espoir.

*C'est simple. Tu l'choppes au détour d'un couloir à la division, tu lui expliques c'que tu ressens, t'lui roules une pelle et ...

_Kagamiii ! _Hurla-t-elle tandis que l'autre riait de toutes ces forces.

La Shinigami soupira lentement, en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore mise ?

Le Dojo de la onzième division n'a jamais été aussi vide.

Vide comme son âme en ce moment.

Tout ça, c'était la faute à Byakuya ? Elle ne savait plus rien maintenant.

Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait réellement ? Ou bien était-ce passager ? Comment pouvait-elle aimer une personne telle que lui ? Sa personnalité hautaine et froide l'horripilait à un point inimaginable. Il l'insupportait. L'ancien Byakuya lui manquait affreusement. Avant, il lui arrivait de sourire, même s'il s'efforçait de garder un visage impassible. Il pouvait même être attentionné quand il le voulait. Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il était devenu, était une statue de glace dépourvue de sentiments. Elle avait toujours envie de lui foutre deux bonnes claques quand il la regardait de haut. De lui faire bouffer ses cheveux -tellement beaux en passant- ...

Mais ...

Malgré le fait qu'elle le détestait, l'amour qu'elle lui portait était indéniable.

Et pourtant, elle le détestait.

_ Je suis trop compliquée ..._

**[...]**

En sortant de sa division, la première, le Soutaicho s'était mis une seule et précise chose en tête : aller massacrer le crâne de sa petite fille à coup de canne.

Alors qu'il était dans son bureau, à travailler quelques rapports importants, Sasakibe-Fukutaisho, qui revenait de ses appartements afin de préparer du thé à son supérieur, lui rapporte de sa petite fille faisait des siennes, et criait tellement fort que les domestiques avaient tous pris la fuite. Elle criait à tue-tête depuis sa chambre, sans se soucier de son Reiatsu qui échappait à son contrôle et attentait presque aux personnes avoisinantes.

Tout ça, pour _un_ malheureux mariage.

Quand il rentra chez lui, le Commandant Yamamoto s'était préparé pour la cérémonie afin de célébrer le mariage de Kuchiki Byakuya. Le Capitaine n'avait ajouté qu'un Haori de soie noir sous son habituel Haori blanc de Capitaine. Il aurait bien voulu y aller avec ses vêts usuels, mais il fallait faire bonne impression. Après tout, c'était une invitation de la famille noble.

Il avait aussi obligé Jiyuu à porter une tenue plus convenable que son uniforme de Shinigami, un vêtement nobiliaire qui ferait honneur à sa lignée. Au début, la brune avait été contre le fait de porter un truc aussi compliqué, mais le Soutaicho lui avait bien fait comprendre, que si elle ne le mettait pas, elle allait à faire à lui. La Shinigami avait donc dû obéir. Elle était folle, mais elle tenait à sa vie.

« - Putain, Ran ! J'arrive pas à mettre mon Obi **(1)**. Entendit-il lorsqu'il arriva aux appartements privés de la brune. »

Son interlocutrice râla, affirma qu'elle s'en sortait bien, mais un cri suraigu la contredit.

Tout ça, pour _ce_ foutu mariage.

« - J-j'arrive pas à ... Merde ... Rangiku, fais-le. Ordonna la brune en lançant un regard meurtrier.»

La rousse soupira, agacée par l'exagération de son amie, mais obtempéra. Elle noua la ceinture pourpre au tour de la taille de la Shinigami, prenant soin de ne pas trop serrer au risque de l'étouffer. Quand ce fût terminé, la brune se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le miroir et s'admira pendant un instant.

Le miroir reflétait une jeune femme brune, portant un Ô-Furisode **(2) **d'un blanc laiteux, imprimé de fleurs de lotus pourpres. Un Obi tissé en fils d'or et d'argent finement travaillés. Ses pieds, chaussés de Geta, ajoutaient quelques centimètres de plus à sa taille. Elle n'avait pas touché à ses cheveux. Ils restaient raids, mais ondulant légèrement vers les pointes. Rangiku ne l'avait presque pas maquillée. On pouvait même pas faire la différence.

« - Passe-moi le Hakama, le blanc là. Fit Jiyuu en tendant sa main vers l'habille.

- Euh, tu vas pas le porter j'espère ? S'en méfit la rousse en rapportant quand même le vêt.

- Si. Je ne pourrais pas marcher avec un Kimono pareil. Je risque de me casser la gueule. »

Jiyuu enfila le tissu blanc rapidement, quand la Soutaicho, qui en avait réellement marre de poiroter devant la porte, donna deux coup sur le panneau. La brune l'ouvrit à la volée, emportant sur son chemin le Zanpakuto (oui, elle l'emmène.) Elle inclina la tête, en guise de salut, attendant à ce que le Commandant ne lui fasse des remarques désagréables, mais rien ne vint -pourtant, il avait préparé un tas de commentaires! Il se contenta de la regarder de haut en bas et d'hocher la tête positivement. Par contre, il ne se priva pas de lui indiquer le retard accumulé, et menaça que, si la cérémonie avait commencé, elle allait le regretter amèrement. Le Commandant avait toujours été à cheval sur la ponctualité.

C'est donc en boudant -pour Jiyuu- que les deux Yamamoto se rendirent au manoir Kuchiki en Shunpo, bien entendu.

En cours de route, La Shinigami eut le temps de se poser mille-et-une questions. Elle avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait Hisana puisque Byakuya n'avait rien voulu dire depuis la dernière fois qu'ils aient parlé. Aussi, elle espérait étrangler encore quelques temps ses sentiments au fond d'elle, et de ne pas faire trop de dégâts pendant la cérémonie et même après. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer et attirer des ennuies à son ami le glaçon.

Cependant, la brune voulait savoir une seule et unique chose. Comment Byakuya avait rencontré cette fille du Rukongai -alors qu'elle n'était pas noble, mais Jiyuu s'en foutait de son statut social- alors qu'il ne sortait presque jamais du Seireitei ... Il fallait lui poser la question.

« - Taïcho ! S'écria Jiyuu en voyant son Capitaine.

- Commandant, Jiyuu-San. Entrez, je vous pris. Fit Kuchiki en souriant à la jeune demoiselle. »

Les deux invités hochèrent la tête et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du manoir. La brune avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de visiter. Elle le connaissait comme sa poche. Il y avait même, un peu plus loin des appartements de la famille, un temple. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'ils se rendirent.

Le Capitaine de la sixième division les conduisit vers le temple, passant par le traditionnel portail rouge appelé Torii, les escaliers en pierres, ainsi que l'allée qui était bordée de lanternes. Arrivée, elle remarqua quelques personnes qui discutaient entre elles. La Shinigami en reconnut la majorité. Comme le Capitaine Unohara, Ukitake ainsi que Kyouraku-Taïcho. Leurs Lieutenant n'étaient pas présents. Les Kuchiki n'avaient invité que les personnes les plus proches, ainsi que les plus gradés. Elle, était ici seulement grâce à son statut de Noble, et le Capitaine Sōjun, ainsi que son père Ginrei souhaitaient sa présence. Jiyuu ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils insistaient tant.

Ceci lui arracha un soupir à en fendre les âmes.

_Kagami, t'es là ? _Questionna-t-elle au bout d'un moment d'ennui.

*Où veux-tu que j'aille, Soupira cette dernière avant d'enchaîner. Besoin de quelque chose ?

_Non. C'est juste que ... J-je me sens seule-là._

De son côté, Kyōfu No Kage sourit. Elle plongea ses pieds dans la source azurée, en fredonnant un air paisible. Si chanter pouvait aider son Shinigami ...

Installée correctement, son Grand-père vers sa droite, quelques rangs derrière les membres de la famille, la brune regardait au tour d'elle avec fascination. L'intérieur du temple était décoré excessivement, mais ça rendait le lieu sacré. Plusieurs lanternes pendaient au dessus de leurs têtes.

La position dans laquelle elle se trouvait était totalement inconfortable pour elle. Avoir les jambes repliées de cette façon lui donnait comme l'impression d'avoir des fourmis qui parcouraient ses jambes. Elle gigota un moment, se basculant de droite à gauche, mais elle arrêta son manège quand le Reiatsu de Byakuya se fit ressentir. Accompagné par un autre considérablement plus faible, mais ayant la capacité de supporter toutes les pressions spirituelles présentes.

Curieuse, la Shinigami tenta d'apercevoir la tête de la mariée, qui avait la figure à moitié cachée par le tsuno-kakushi **(3)**. Elle portait comme chaque futur-épouse, un Shiromuku, un Kimono blanc porté occasionnellement pour cette réception. Marchant aux côtés de Byakuya, elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle eût atteint les marches, les gravit, et fixa le prêtre d'un doux regard. Jiyuu avait raison, elle était jolie. Son ami avait bon goût. Ce dernier portait un Kimono noir, masculin. Indigo, tout simple.

Les deux s'avancèrent vers le religieux, et s'agenouillèrent comme le reste des invités.

« - Takamanohara ni Kamizumarimasu sumeragamutsukamurogi kamuromi no mikoto ... **(4) **Débuta le prêtre son rite de purification sans plus attendre. »

Le Soutaicho se retourna brusquement vers Jiyuu, qui avait étouffé un rire, lui lançant un regard meurtrier. La Shinigami avala de travers sa salive, en voyant Byakuya qui se faisait arroser d'eau bénite. Il faisait d'ailleurs une drôle de tête, ne s'attendant pas à se recevoir de l'eau dans la gueule. Personne ne perçut son malaise, à part Jiyuu.

Après sa longue tirade, le couple se redressa. Ils burent chacun leur tour trois gorgées de saké, dans trois tasses de dimensions différentes : Byakuya récita une brève incantation, puis prononça son propre nom. Hisana en fit de même. Les mariés s'inclinèrent à deux reprises, une petite branche de sempervirent à la main, ils battirent ensuite deux fois des mains, s'inclinèrent à nouveau et offrirent enfin les branches aux divinités pour prouver la sincérité de leurs vœux.

La brune voulait dormir, et elle commençait déjà à somnoler. Sa tête qui se penchait en avant menaçait de s'écraser sur le dos de son voisin. Mais un coup de canne discret sur le crâne la fit redescendre sur terre.

Quand toute la cérémonie fut terminée, la Shinigami se redressa volontiers de sa place, et voulut aller se dégourdir les jambes, mais la manche de son Kimono s'accrocha au panneau de sortie. Sans s'en rendre, la brune tira un bon coup, en ramenant son bras vers sa poitrine. Et là, le tissu se déchira.

Le Troisième siège soupira longuement, avant de s'apercevoir une tache rougeâtre, et remarquer que son avant-bras avait été écorché.

« - 'Tain, C'est coupé ! Cria-t-elle exagérément, en appuyant sur sa blessure. »

Une femme ... Non, une vieille toute ridée, ouvrit les yeux démesurément. Elle toisa la Shinigami de sa petite taille, avant de se retourner vers les autres invités.

« - Qui est cette insolente ? Avez-vous entendu, Ginrei-Sama ?

- Hein ? De quoi ? Fit ladite "insolente" en regardant dans tous les sens. »

*La gaffe ! T'es plus bête que je le pensais, Yuu !

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !_ Se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement.

*Tu ne sais pas ? Il est interdit de prononcer le mot "couper" pendant un mariage. Ça porte malheur au couple.

« - M-m-mais ! C'est du n'importe quoi ce truc. Tenta de réparer la brune en ayant des sueurs froides dans le dos. »

Byakuya, qui n'avait pas daigné la regarder, l'assassinait du regard. Là voilà qui venait gâcher son mariage. Vraiment, cette fille, il allait la tuer un jour ou l'autre.

Et en remarquant que le noble n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, la Shinigami émit un rire nerveux et détala comme un lapin traqué hors du temple. L'aura meurtrière de son Lieutenant aura suffit à la faire fuir.

*Espérer de la malchance à un ami qui vient de se marier, c'est pas charmant comme vœux de bonheurs. Renâcla la décolorée.

_Kagami ?_

*Oui?

_Ta gueule._

**[...]**

Les Hollows apparaissaient de plus en plus ces derniers temps, et Jiyuu passait presque tout son temps à en tuer. Elle commençait même à en être lassée, elle qui n'aimait que ça dans le passé. Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis le mariage de Byakuya, et Jiyuu se comportait toujours aussi puérilement avec lui. Ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

La brune avait sympathisé avec Hisana, au plus grand damne du Fukutaisho de la sixième division. Maintenant, elle fricotait avec sa femme ? Il ne lui manquait plus que ça pour lui pourrir la vie! Par contre, sa femme aimait bien la compagnie de la brune, qu'elle trouvait agréable. Elle _Agréable_ ? Le brun voulait s'en donner des gifles tellement sa femme était naïve Pour dire que son amie était d'une compagnie agréable, c'était mal la connaitre. Elle était gamine, insupportable, arrogante ...etc. tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Sa Hisana, elle, n'était pas du tout comme ça. Elle était gentille, douce, belle, et adorable, contrairement à l'autre, qui butait tout ce qui bougeait, hurlait sur tout le monde et piquer dans les assiettes des autres pendant le déjeuné -il en fut une victime.

Quand la susnommée Yuu fut désignée pour une mission, quelques temps plus tard, elle l'accepta avec une joie non dissimulée.

Elle s'en alla donc, vers l'un des districts du Rukongai, avec quelques Shinigamis qui ne faisaient pas partis de sa division. Il y avait quelqu'un de la dixième, deux autres de la quatrième division, et les reste de la sienne. Quand tout le monde fut regroupé, la Shinigami remarqua qu'Eijiro était de la partie. Au moins, elle n'allait pas être seule au milieu de tous ces inconnus. Même si elle en était le chef.

« - Bon. Nous allons nous diviser en trois groupes. Toi, toi et toi vous serez le groupe A. Toi, toi, et toi, oui toi je parle au mur ? Non ? bien, rejoignez le groupe B. Le reste, dans le groupe C, avec moi. Que chacun prenne une direction précise. Le premier qui fait le con, je lui règle son compte, à ma façon, pigé ? »

Les Shinigamis hochèrent la tête, et se dispersèrent comme le leur avait indiqué leur supérieure.

Cette dernière, s'élança vers le Nord, direction qu'elle et son groupe avaient pris. Ce groupe était composé, en plus de Jiyuu, d'un Shinigami de la sixième division, blond aux yeux verts. L'autre de la dixième, une fille aux longs cheveux couleur argent, et des yeux vermeils. D'après l'estimation qu'avait fait Jiyuu, en analysant leurs énergies spirituelles, ils étaient forts.

Maintenant, et après avoir _shunpotté_ pendant quelques temps, les trois Shinigamis s'étaient arrêtés pour reprendre leur souffle.

Un feu crépitait au centre d'une clairière, réchauffant un peu les Dieux de la Mort. L'hiver ne tardera pas à les toucher.

« - Bon Dieu, il fait trop froid ... Maugréa la brune en frictionnant ses bras énergiquement. »

Ses subordonnés s'approchèrent du feu, voulant se procurer un peu de chaleur. Les trois avaient le nez rougi par le froid, et les lèvres bleutées. Jiyuu claquait même des dents de temps en temps. Il fallait dire que son uniforme ne la réchauffait pas suffisamment.

« - Chef, un Jigokuchou vient d'arriver. Il vous est destiné. Déclara soudainement d'une voix posée, de la Shinigami à la chevelure argentée.

- Oh, merci. »

Le paillon de l'enfer vola encore quelques instants, avant de se poser sur l'index de la brune, lui délivrant son message.

Au fur et à mesure que les paroles fusaient, les yeux de Jiyuu s'écartelaient petit à petit, jusqu'à s'agrandir comme deux balles de golfs. Elle retint un hoquet d'effroi, en entendant la voix paniquée de sa meilleure amie Rangiku, ainsi que les informations remises.

« - Le Capitaine ... Kuchiki Taïcho ... I-il ... Bredouilla le Troisième siège en s'accroupissant, tandis que le papillon disparaissait. »

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant d'accepter cette tragique nouvelle. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Comment se sentait Byakuya en apprenant la nouvelle ? Hisana devait être là pour le réconforter. Il Le fallait. La division se retrouvait donc sans Capitaine. Son fils allait forcément reprendre le poste. _Mais ..._ Comment avait-il pu mourir en de brefs délais ? Cela faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle l'avait laissé dernière !

_Comment ! Comment ! Comment ! C'est impossible. Inimaginable._

La brune se crispa encore plus, quand l'image du Capitaine souriant ce matin, lui revint en tête.

« - Dites, Commença le blond en se penchant en sa direction. Devrions-nous abandonner la mission ?

- O-on ... »

Un cri bestial vint couper brusquement les propos de la Shinigami. Cette dernière se redressa rapidement, essuya rageusement les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir son visage, et sortit Kyōfu No Kage de son fourreau. Les deux autres Dieux de la Mort vinrent coller leurs dos contre elle.

« - Rappelez-moi vos noms, Shinigamis. Fit Jiyuu en se mettant en garde.

- Hotori Setsuna, Neuvième siège de la dixième division. Mentionna la jeune femme en serrant la garde de son Zanpakuto.

- Shine Yosuke, Onzième siège de la sixième division. Récita le second en dégainant son Katana.

- Yamamoto Jiyuu, Troisième siège de la sixième division, enchantée. Annonça alors la brune, sachant bien qu'ils la connaissaient. On les bute vite fait, et on se barre. Compris ? »

Satisfaits, Yosuke et Setsuna hochèrent la tête positivement, et se mirent en garde, dos collé à leur supérieur. Ils attendaient que les Hollows montrent le bout du nez, pour les liquider et rentrer rapidement au Seireitei. Jiyuu restait toujours autant chamboulée par cet évènement. Son Capitaine était mort. Byakuya devait être dans un sacré état ... Heureusement qu'il avait sa femme, elle seule pourrait le soutenir, contrairement à elle. Elle, elle ne pourrait jamais arriver à être sérieuse. Même dans des situations pareilles. Elle restait inutile tout simplement.

« - Ils sont là. Fit remarquer la brune pour soi-même.

- Suibotsu, Ame Ketsueki. Souffla l'argentée en sautant sur le premier Hollow.

- Tsuiseki, Yuki Hōku. Lança à son tour, le blondin, suivant sa camarade. »

Jiyuu en souffla d'exaspération. Pourquoi aucun de ses soldats n'attendaient jamais ses ordres !

*Parce que tu leur as dit, et je cite, "on les bute vite fait, et on se barre". Rappela Kagami, en passant une main dans ses cheveux décolorés. Et si tu veux en tuer quelques uns, c'est le moment de te secouer, Yuu. Par contre, ils ont l'air de bien s'en sortir.

La susnommée approuva. Elle observa attentivement les deux Shinigamis qui éliminaient un par un les nuisances, côte à côte. Ils se débrouillaient bien. Mais Jiyuu se rua soudainement sur un Hollow, qui tentait d'attaquer la jeune femme par le dos. Cette dernière inclina la tête en guise de remerciements.

« - On y va. Annonça Jiyuu lorsque tous les Hollows furent décimés. »

Les deux Shinigamis acquiescèrent.

**[...]**

« - Roh, mais c'est pas vrai. Hisa-Nee-Sama ! »

Laissant les traces de ses pas effrénés sur la neige, une écharpe blanche nouée au tour de son cou, la Shinigami haletait en faisant de grands signes à son amie, afin d'attirer son attention. Cette dernière, portant qu'un simple Shitagi en coton, se baladait dans les rues du Seireitei, près de la demeure Kuchiki.

La brune, arrivée au niveau de Hisana, arrangea le brassard de Vice-Capitaine accroché à son bras gauche, là où le kanji numéro Six était imprimé dessus et la foudroya du regard.

« - Vous voulez attraper la crève où quoi ? On se les gèle, et vous, vous vous promenez dans cette tenue ? Franchement, c'est abusé quoi.

- Jiyuu-Chan, comment vas-tu ? Sourit cette dernière faisant soupirer la concernée.

- Byakuya va me buter ... Maugréa la Shinigami en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais bien, merci ! »

Elle retira rapidement son écharpe opaline, et la noua au tour du cou de la brune. Cette dernière l'obligea à la reprendre, prétendant qu'elle n'avait pas froid, mais Jiyuu insista réellement. Connaissant sa santé très fragile, la Fukutaisho ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe malade. Et surtout, ne pas inquiéter Byakuya. Ce qu'il faisait tout le temps, depuis que son père mourut il y a deux ans de cela. Il avait reprit la division en main, ainsi que le clan en entier. Il jouait bien son rôle de chef, d'ailleurs.

« - Dites-moi si je me trompe. Hier, vous êtes bien sortie du Seireitei, non ?

- Exact. Répondit la femme du noble.

- Pour y faire quoi ?

- Oh, Jiyuu-Chan. La curiosité est un mauvais défaut ! Lança la jeune femme, en riant doucement.

- Mais ! Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Byakuya aussi. J'ai dû supporter sa mauvaise humeur de glaçon-ambulant tout la journée. Protesta Jiyuu en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Qui est le glaçon-ambulant ? Fit alors une voix d'une extrême froideur, faisant sursauter la Vice-Capitaine. »

Icelle hurla d'effroi, quand elle constata que son Capitaine se tenait à un mètre près d'elles. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, accompagné d'un air drôlement glacial qui cloua sur place la Shinigami. Il devait vraiment y avoir une erreur. Pourquoi le Shikai de Byakuya était des fleurs de cerisiers ! Le Zanpakuto aurait dû être de type Glace.

« - Byakuya ! Chantonna nerveusement la brune. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Retourne travailler. Immédiatement. Et cesse d'importuner ma femme, veux-tu.

- Va te faire fou... Commença la Lieutenant, avant de se faire clouer le bec par un nouveau regard noir. C'est bon, j'y vais. _Saloperie de paperasse._»

Hisana émit un léger rire, qui se transforma rapidement en une quinte de toux. Ses jambes lâchèrent, et elle fut rattrapée par Byakuya de justesse. Jiyuu se précipita vers elle, et s'accroupit l'air sévère.

« - Vous allez bien ?

- O-oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Toi aussi, Byakuya-Sama.

- J'vous ai dit. Traîner par un temps pareil sans se couvrir, c'est suicidaire. Expliqua la brune en se redressant dans un soupir las. »

L'épouse du noble hocha piteusement la tête, en prenant appui sur lui. Elle haleta

« - Jiyuu, va travailler, Rappela le brun.

- Pff, j'y vais. Je te laisse la raccompagner alors. »

Le Capitaine acquiesça, glissa son bras dans le dos de sa femme, l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva agilement. Après une recommandation sur quelques rapports, le noble s'éclipsa en Shunpo, laissant une Jiyuu confrontée à un soudain sentiment de jalousie. Effarée, elle se gifla mentalement, et l'étouffa en elle, ne voulant pas ressentir une telle chose. Elle avait passé les deux dernières années à enfouir ses sentiments envers lui. Elle n'allait pas rechuter quand même. Pas après tant d'efforts !

« - Yamamoto-Fukutaisho ! »

L'appelée pivota, et trouva sous son nez une certaine blonde.

« - Yo, Okuni. Que se passe-t-il ?

- L-les ... I-ils ... Fit la blonde tentant de récupérer son souffle.

- Du calme. Reprend toi doucement. Intima la brune en lui tapotant légèrement le dos.

- Keiji-Kun et Eijiro-San, sont entrain de se battre au Dojo ! S'exclama la Shinigami en posant une main sur son coeur. Il faut les arrêter, s'il vous plait.

- Mais quels ... Rah, je vais les buter ces deux-là ! Rugit Jiyuu en se précipitant vers la sixième division. »

A voir le foutoir qu'elle avait mis pour les stopper, et la colère du Capitaine quand il revint, et qu'il constata que Jiyuu n'avait pas fait son travail, Okuni aurait mieux fait d'aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs ...

* * *

><p>Fin *va mourir*<p>

'Tain, j'aurais jamais cru le finir un jour. Pire que l'autre chapitre ! Surtout que j'ai dû le réécrire. A plusieurs reprise parce que ça s'est effacé et ... je suis passée de 5000 mots à 2000 et quelques ... (T.T ... Vous comprenez mon malheur ?)

Les chapitres "retour en arrière" sont terminés. Je ne crois pas en refaire d'autres. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'Arc de la Fausse Karakura. Et après le butage d'Aizen.

Il y a encore des choses à connaitre du passé. Mais pour l'instant, c'est tout. Je reprendrais quand Jiyuu deviendra Capitaine de la troisième division. Avec les complots d'Aizen et Tousen.

Bref.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi, mais j'y peux rien ( c'est ça w).

Bisou !

Nami.

* * *

><p>_ <em>Suibotsu, Ame Ketsueki<em> = Submerge, Pluie Sanguine.

_ _Tsuiseki, Yuki Hōku_ = Pourchasse, Faucon Des Neiges.

Retenez-les. Je n'en dis pas plus.

* * *

><p><em>1 = est une ceinture servant à fermer les vêtements traditionnels japonais, tels que les kimonos ou les vêtements d'entraînement pour les arts martiaux. <em>

2 = est le kimono le plus noble. Il est fait de soie très claire, est destiné aux femmes célibataires. Portées pour les mariages.

3 = Est un couvre-chef appelé tsuno-kakushi, qui signifie « couverture pour cacher les cornes » (au Japon, en effet, les cornes représentent la colère, et le fait de porter ce chapeau prouve la volonté de la mariée d'adoucir son caractère).

4 = Rite de purification appelé Norito. Ce sont des prières austères et métaphoriques, en ancien japonais. Le principe des prières norito est que les jolis mots bien prononcés apportent le bonheur, alors que dans le cas contraire, c'est le malheur qui frapperait le couple.


	9. Chapter 8 再会 Saikai, Retrouvailles

Youhou ! C'est moi !

...

Je sais, je suis en retard. ( de plus de deux semaines ? ) Mais désolée, je ne pouvais pas poster bien avant ça. Le temps me manquait.

Le chapitre est court, je dois l'admettre. Et j'avais promis quelques rebondissements dedans, mais ça sera pour le prochain chapitre. Qui ne tardera pas à être publier. Je le ferai au cours de cette semaine, si j'ai pas autre chose à faire.

De plus, je compte poster deux autres chapitres, puisque je n'écrirai plus jusqu'à la fin de mes examens.

Bref. Je vous plombe pas l'ambiance x)

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8. Saikai.<p>

* * *

><p>« Kisuke, accouche ! Ou je fais un carnage de ta boutique de bonbon !<p>

-Ma...Mais j-j-j-je n'ai r-r-r-rien f-f-f-ait ! Jiyuu-Saannaaahhh !

- Réponds-moi, où se trouve Ichigo ? Il m'avait promis un duel. Comme il voulait s'excuser la dernière fois !

- Y-Y-Yoruichi-Saaaan, aidez-mooooi !

- Je ne veux à avoir la dedans, Rigola l'ex capitaine de la deuxième division.

- Ayez pitié d'un pauvre marchand tel que mooi ! Supplia Urahara qui se faisait secouer dans tous les sens tel un vulgaire chiffon de poussière.

- MAIS JE VEUX MON COMBAT ! Contra à son tour Jiyuu insatisfaite. Je sais que tu le caches. Je ressens son énergie spirituelle, mais j'le trouve nulle part. Comment t'expliques ça ?

- Eh bien, très chère, c'est simple. Ceci nous montre ton inutilité en orient-…aaaaahhh, Yuu ! Hurla le blond qui se fit projeter contre le Shoji reliant la pièce principale du magasin, aux appartements privés. »

Le marchand gémit de douleur, se redressa en éliminant la poussière sur son haori, grogna mais il se fit rapidement taire par le regard glacial que lui lança la brune. Aussi glacial que celui de Byakuya.

La Shinigami ferma fortement les paupières, respirant et expirant comme un taureau prêt à foncer sur le corridor mais qui n'avait toujours pas pris son élan. Elle se calme cependant, et fronça les sourcils. Vraiment, cet Ichigo, elle allait lui refaire le portrait.

_Comme Yoruichi l'avait programmé, quelqu'un était bel et bien venu rendre la raison au Shinigami remplaçant. Kuchiki Rukia lui avait ouvert les yeux, l'emmenant de force combattre un Hollow. _

_Au début, il avait hésité à le tuer, s'effarouchant contre son amie qui lui faisait la leçon de morale, mais devant l'insistance de cette dernière, et son remontage de bretelle, il avait eu comme un déclique mental. Il avait donc finis par accomplir sa mission de Dieu de la Mort. _

_Il s'excusa ensuite auprès d'Orihime, qui n'avait rien trouvé à dire devant sa détermination. Son devoir était de protéger la ville de Karakura ainsi que ses habitants. Sa famille et ses amis étaient sa priorité. Il n'avait plus le droit de flancher comme la fois passée. Il en était grotesque. _

_Yamamoto-Taïcho avait raison. Il était totalement pathétique. Son comportement l'était. Voilà pourquoi, il s'était dirigé chez Urahara, pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Elle avait tenté de lui secouer les puces, même si à la fin, elle avait pété un sérieux câble. Il lui en restait redevable en quelque sorte. _

_Il la trouva chez Kisuke, comme à son habitude, avachie dans la salle qui servait de salon à la boutique, occupée à se disputer avec Rangiku, comme à son habitude. Elle avait les joues rosies, faisant un tas de gestes, voulant sans doute nier les propos de la blonde vénitienne. _

_Quand cette dernière remarqua sa présence, son sourire s'élargit encore plus, et prise dans un élan bizarre, elle quitta la pièce laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. _

_Ichigo s'était rapidement excusé, affirmant que son comportement était non seulement inadmissible mais lâche pardessus le marché. _

_Jiyuu resta interdite de parole pendant quelques instants, qui parurent une éternité selon le rouquin. Elle le fixa longuement, d'un regard qui ne trahissait aucune émotion, avant de lui rire sadiquement au nez tout en déclarant d'une voix lugubre. _

_« -Tu veux mon pardon ? Alors il faudra payer le prix pour l'avoir. »_

_Il avait écarquillé les yeux comme deux soucoupes, stupéfait. Elle voulait lui soutirer du fric pour une simple excuse ? Franchement …_

_« - Pas de l'argent, Boke ! Avait-elle ajouté devant le regard ahuri d'Ichigo. Je veux juste que tu m'accordes, enfin, un combat. Toi, moi, sous le magasin de Kisuke. Et t'as pas intérêt à te défiler !»_

_Sur le coup, il lui avait ri au nez, se demandant si lui donner de l'argent n'était pas une meilleure idée, que de se battre contre elle. Il avait beau avoir le niveau d'un Capitaine, avec un immense Reiatsu qu'on ressentait à des kilomètres à la ronde, il n'était pas de taille. Elle, elle avait beau être une gamine écervelée, insupportable, elle le battait à plate couture niveau expérience. Quoi, elle faisait quinze fois son âge, quand même. _

_Le lendemain, il avait demandé à Renji de lui réunir des informations concernant l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il avait joué la carte de la prudence, en s'inspirant d'Ishida. Connaitre les points faibles et forts de l'ennemi avant de le combattre. Bon, ce n'était pas du tout son genre, mais il fallait faire avec. D'autant plus qu'il se montrait curieux au sujet de la brunette. De sa force hein ! N'allait pas vous faire des idées …_

_Le Vice-Capitaine de la sixième division lui avait expliqué, en détail, ce que son Capitaine avait pu lui fournir comme information. Ainsi que Kyouraku et Ukitake qui avaient par contre, pour ces deux derniers, limité les commentaires. Si la brune apprenait qu'ils avaient délivré des informations la concernant, ses représailles allaient être périssables. Enfin, Renji avait réussi à soutirer à son Taïcho, après des heures de négociations, que le niveau de Jiyuu arrivait non seulement à celui de Byakuya, mais elle avait bénéficié d'un entrainement intensif avec le Commandant Yamamoto au Kendo. Son maniement du sabre égalait celui d'un pro. Bien sûr elle n'était pas capitaine pour rien. _

_Par contre, elle était aussi nulle que lui en Kido. Sous toutes ses formes. A part peut-être le Shunko qu'elle réussissait à exécuter malgré son niveau lamentable. Elle se déconcentrait facilement pendant un combat, réagissait à n'importe quelle provocation. Ce qui lui avait donne la cicatrice au dessous de la poitrine lors de sa première mission en tant que troisième siège. _

_Byakuya lui avait ajouté que, concernant la force de la Shinigami, il l'avait reconnu comme étant son égale. Sans plus ni moins. Le Lieutenant en restait coi. Que son Capitaine insinue, volontairement ou pas que quelqu'un était au même niveau que lui en puissance, relevait du miracle. _

_Il avait appris aussi, toujours par Byakuya, qu'elle n'utilisait presque jamais son Shikai pour éliminer une horde d'Adjuchas. Elle pouvait bien se débrouillait sans. _

_Mais comme tout être normale, la Capitaine possédait un point faible que seul le Noble Kuchiki le connaissait. Même le Soutaicho ne le savait pas. Jiyuu avait préféré le lui dire à lui, plutôt qu'à son grand père. Et alors que Renji s'attendait à ce que Byakuya ne le lui révèle, ce dernier s'était tut, à la grande déception de son Vice-Capitaine. Il ne voulait pas balancer la brune, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le dire. Il lui avait donné sa parole. Et la parole d'un Kuchiki ne manquera jamais. _

_Et pourtant … _

_Malgré toutes ces informations récoltées au sujet de son adversaire, Ichigo n'avait pas pu se mesurer à elle le jour tant attendu –plus attendu par la brune, que lui._

Voilà pourquoi Jiyuu attentait à la vie d'Urahara, parce qu'elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit ou se trouvait le rouquin, et forcément encore dans le monde réel puisqu'elle ressentait parfaitement son Reiatsu. Cependant, l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division n'était pas prêt de lui refiler son adresser.

Elle rageait donc, pestant contre toute personne ayant le courage de lui adresser la parole, se jurant aussi de massacrer le Shinigami Remplaçant dès que l'occasion se présentera. Elle le dépècera lentement, fabriquera des bijoux avec ses boyaux, et videra le reste dans la tamise. Bien que l'endroit soit à l'extrémité de son lieu actuel. Oh oui, il allait en baver le petit Dieu de la Mort. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien Jiyuu pour savoir, qu'à son retour, il n'avait qu'à bien se cacher. Et se tenir en passant.

Entre temps, la brune avait fait machine arrière, revenant d'où elle venait. Soit, de l'appartement d'Orihime, puisqu'elle logeait chez elle avec Rangiku, et Hitsugaya.

Elle retrouve ses deux amies rousses, ainsi que le capitaine de l'une d'entre elle dans l'une des pièces du petit logis d'Inoue, afféraient à une tache bien intrigante.

Une sorte de télévision grand écran, bien que bizarre avec sa couleur pourpre et les tentacules qui envahissaient les murs, était accrochée en face d'elle, le bureau du Capitaine Kurotsuchi se reflétait sous ses yeux.

« - Euh … C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda la brune en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, ébahie, tout en avançant au milieu de la pièce. »

Pour toute réponse, un subordonné du Capitaine-Déglingué-Du-Cerveau alias Kurotsuchi Mayuri fit son apparition, transférant la communication vers le Bureau de la première Division.

Jiyuu s'attendit à voir apparaître à son tour, son grand père, mais la tête saoule-amusée de Kyouraku –dans son éternel Haori féminin et son chapeau de paille- miroita.

« - Hitsugaya Taïcho, Salua Shunsui en inclinant légèrement la tête vers l'avant. Matsumoto-Fukutaisho, Orihime-Chan. Et … Oh, Yuu-Chan, tu es là !

-Nooon ? T'as trouvé ça tout seul, comme un grand ? Ironisa Jiyuu en mettant les mains sur les hanches. Et puis d'abord ! Enchaina-t-elle visiblement irritée. C'est Yamamoto-Taïcho ! Pourquoi le gamin là (elle pointa Hitsugaya, qui tiqua sous l'appellation.) a droit à un titre plus honorifique que moi !

- Pardon-moi, jeune pousse. Se moqua-t-il en agitant les mains. Je tâcherai de m'en rappeler la prochaine fois, _Yamamoto-Taïcho_.

- Non, Jiyuu, tu ne vas pas casser le matériel de la douzième division ! Hurla Rangiku en saisissant la concernée qui tentait de donner un coup de pied dans la télévision. »

Tandis que la brune vociférait de toute ses forces, ordonnant à la rousse de la lâcher pour allait _lui_ _faire sa fête_ au Capitaine de la huitième, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, avant de s'étouffer majestueusement par le cri suraigu de la brunette.

Toshiro –parce qu'il était l'auteur du raclement- s'énervait un plus, à chaque fois que les mots : Capitaine-Nabot, Gamin, Vioc'-dans-le-corps-d'un-enfant, le gosse-aux-cheveux-blancs …fusaient de la bouche de la petit fille du Soutaicho. Bien que les insultes fussent toutes pourries les unes que les autres, Hitsugaya commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de ces enfantillages. Il décida donc de reprendre la situation en main, en un …

« - MATSUMOTO ! »

… retentissant.

La susnommée sursauta en écarquillant les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle avait dépassé les bords, et que son capitaine était hors de lui. Il avait adopté la même tête, quand il découvrait qu'elle n'avait pas rempli ses rapports ou qu'elle se saoulait au saké.

Au sujet de Jiyuu, cette dernière fulminait, mais silencieusement. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres du capitaine-nabot. Parce que même s'il ressemblait à un gosse de huit ans, avec une bouille toute mimi et des yeux à en tomber à la renverse, il n'en était pas aussi docile qu'un enfant de cet âge là. Surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire geler sur place par Hyôrinmaru. Les Regards froids de Byakuya lui suffisaient amplement …

« - Bien. Fit Toshiro fière de lui que le silence revienne en force. Kyouraku-Taïcho, vous pouvez commencer.

-Merci, Hitsugaya-Kun. Je ne vais cependant commencer quoique ce soit. Le Commandant Yamamoto s'en chargera.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous fichez là … ? Demanda passivement Toshiro, en plissant les yeux.

- Hahaha, je voulais juste vous faire un petit coucou ! Expliqua le brun, tout sourire. »

Hitsugaya se retint de se frapper le front, exaspéré. Cet homme ne pouvait être raisonnable, même dans des situations pareilles ? Vraiment … C'était difficile de croire qu'il était Capitaine au Gotei 13.

C'est alors que, comme l'avait mentionné le Capitaine de la huitième, le Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto fit éruption dans la conversation. Et Jiyuu se demanda sur le coup, si elle avait fait une connerie pour que le Soutaicho lui-même intervienne.

« - Vous avez fini rapidement le travail, Capitaine Hitsugaya, Capitaine Yamamoto. Débuta le Soutaicho en inclinant la tête aux deux jeunes gens désignés. Il y a une raison valable si cette communication d'urgence a été établie.

- Je présume. Fit Toshiro en hochant la tête.

- Bien. Nous avons découverts les plans réels d'Aizen Sōsuke.

- Les … Plans réels … D'Aizen ? Bredouilla le décoloré en écarquillant les yeux. »

Quand le nom du Capitaine renégat fusa des lèvres du Commandant Yamamoto, les poings de sa petite fille ses serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges devinrent blanchâtres. L'évocation du Capitaine Traitre lui faisait toujours le même effet. De la haine. Pure, infinie et simple.

« - Exactement. Répondit le Soutaicho en hochant la tête.

- Hum, je crois que le sujet devient sérieux, je vais aller faire un tour dehors … Ria nerveusement Orihime, en faisant un pas vers la sortie, quand le Commandant l'arrêta.

- Attendez … Cela concerne aussi les humains, vous pouvez rester.

- D-d'accord.

- Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'Aizen s'est évanoui dans la nature, Reprit Yamamoto en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Nous avons donc enquêté aux bureaux de la cinquième division. La zone sous la chambre des 46, les Tours de la Pureté, où Aizen s'est caché et la bibliothèque du Grand Esprit.

» Ukitake a entamé des recherches, pendant lesquelles il trouva un indice essentiel. Des documents relatifs au Hōgyoku ainsi que des recherches faites dessus.

- Bien sûr. C'est ce que Sōsuke trafiquait dans son coin. Fit remarquer Jiyuu en fronçant les sourcils.

- Certes. Mais ce n'étaient pas _ces_ documents qui nous ont intéressés. Iceux n'avaient rien à avoir avec le Hōgyoku.

- Alors quoi. Quels étaient ces documents ? Questionna Hitsugaya l'air sévère. »

Le Soutaicho resta un moment interdit. Il n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux, même quand il déclara que les recherches entamées par Aizen fussent l'Ouken. La Clef du Roi.

Les yeux de Hitsugaya s'écartelèrent démesurément, copiés rapidement par les autres. _Sōsuke faisait des recherches sur __**quoi**__ ? _La brune en restait choquée. Cet imbécile était vraiment siphonné ! Si elle se rappelait bien, l'Ouken ouvrait un passage entre le palais du Roi, et leur dimension. Il se prenait pour qui ? Dieu ? Il tentait donc de renverser la Soul Society en prenant la place du Roi ainsi que celle du Soutaicho ? Il avait un sérieux problème. Et un sacré culot !

« - C'est impossible ! S'écria Jiyuu en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers l'écran. Pourquoi ? Que veut-il faire avec la clef de la maison royale ?

- Du calme, jeune fille. Intima le Commandant de la Soul Society.

- La Garde Royale est déjà prête à intervenir si nécessaire. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Continua Shunsui, qui laissa ensuite la parole à son supérieur hiérarchique. Ce qu'Aizen désire pour l'instant, est de forger l'Ouken. Sa copie conforme.

- Et il le peut ? Interrogea Rangiku, piquée.

- … S'il arrive à réunir un certain nombre d'âmes. 100 000 pour être précis. A ce qu'elles soient sur terre avec une dense activité spirituelle. Le Juureichi.

- Nous avons donc localisé l'endroit exact du Juureichi, puisqu'il relit le monde réel au monde spirituel. Informa le Capitaine au Haori rose.

- Quelle est cette ville ?

- …, Kyouraku prit une bonne inspiration avant de déclarer. Il s'agit de la ville de Karakura. »

Tous se turent pendant un instant, laissant le temps à l'information de remonter au cerveau, avant d'exploser en un « heiiiiinnn » collectif, qui assourdit le Capitaine Commandant ainsi que son élève de longue date.

« - Si c'est ce qu'Aizen prévoit réellement, la ville de Karakura ainsi que ses habitants, seront indubitablement rayés de la surface de la Terre. Expliqua le Soutaicho.

- Y-y'a-t-il un moyen de l'arrête ? Questionna Orihime, prête à faire tout son possible pour arrêter ce tragique destin.

- Orihime … Héla doucement Jiyuu en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Bien entendu. Trancha catégoriquement le Commandant. Nous en trouverons un, quel qu'en soit le prix. Voilà pourquoi le Gotei 13 a été fondé ! »

La brune manqua de rire, en voyant le regard sévère que lançait son grand père à la rousse. Bien qu'il ait tout le temps l'air rude et sérieux, il l'avait réconforté en usant de quelques mots.

« - La bataille décisive sera donc en Hiver. Pendant ce temps, nous devons nous entrainer afin de faire face à l'ennemi.

- Bien, Capitaine.

- Inoue Orihime. Aizen en a après le monde réel, nous avons donc besoin de nous unir avec vos forces. Pourriez-vous transmettre ce message à Kurosaki Ichigo, de ma part ?

- Bi-bien, Commandant Yamamoto ! S'écria son interlocutrice en sortant précipitamment de la pièce. »

_Kurosaki Ichigo …_ Pensa la brune en plissant les yeux, avant de les ouvrir subitement. _Elle a dit Ichigo ? Elle sait où il est ! _

« - Jiyuu, Lança-t-il ensuite, en s'adressant familièrement à sa petite fille alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à déserter les lieux. Tu rentreras à la Soul Society pour perfectionner tes techniques.

- Ehhhh ? Pourquoi ! Je peux bien le faire sous le magasin de Kisuke et puis …

- Il n'y a pas de place chez Urahara Kisuke. Tu ne pourras libérer autant tes pouvoirs pour … Débuta le plus vieux d'entre eux, avant de se faire royalement couper la parole.

- Je ne viendrais pas ! Que vous le désiriez ou non, Genryūsai-Ji-Sama. Intervint la brune en le vouvoyant. J'ai été envoyée au monde réel afin d'accomplir une mission que _vous_ m'avez attribuée. Je ne reviendrai que lorsqu'un communiqué _rédigé_ par vos soins et _règlementaire_ aux yeux de la loi de la Soul Society me sera délégué. Je vais maintenant accompagner et aider l'humaine Inoue Orihime à retrouver le Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo. Sur ce … »

La Shinigami tourna le dos à son Grand Père, et sortit de la pièce la tête haute.

**BAAAAM** ! Fit la porte en claquant violemment après le passage agressif de la Capitaine.

Shunsui porta sa main à ses lèvres, voulant ainsi cacher son début de fou rire au Soutaicho. Mais ce dernier le remarqua, puisqu'il lui lança un regard amer. Comment cette petite écervelée avait débité autant d'insanités ?

« - Elle vous a bien mouché la gosse, Yama-Ji ! Piqua Kyouraku en ajutant son chapeau. Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle a hérité de votre sens de la répartie –et de l'ironie si je puis le dire. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir !

-Tais-toi, Shunsui. Intima le Soutaicho en lançant un regard noir à son ancien élève. N'avais-tu pas des documents à compléter et des rapports à envoyer à la première division ?

- Si si ! … D'accord, je m'en vais. Maugréa le brun, devant le regard insistant de son enseignant. Quelle vie pourrie, Ajouta-t-il en partant dans un Shunpo. »

**[…]**

La tempête passée, la Shinigami s'extasiait tellement intérieurement, qu'elle en perdait presque la trace de son amie la rouquine. Amie, car depuis qu'elle logeait chez elle, elle s'était considérablement rapprochée d'elle, et s'était prise d'amitié avec la rousse. Jiyuu admirait cette jeune femme. Ses parents –qui étaient morts à présent- n'avaient pas été un modèle à prendre, puisqu'ils la battaient étant petite. Son grand frère l'avait donc prise en charge, l'éloignant de leurs parents. Il s'en occupa comme il le pouvait. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien à dire de l'éducation de la rouquine – à part peut-être ses tendances culinaires pas terribles … pour ne pas dire autre chose.

La brunette l'admirait assurément. Elle l'affectionnait presque comme elle aimait Rangiku.

D'un autre côté, outre que son caractère effectif, son pouvoir intriguait énormément la Shinigami. Son pouvoir de guérison la fascinait. Elle pouvait guérir n'importe quelle blessure, remettant d'aplomb la personne blessée en un rien de temps. Très utile, plus que son Kido de guérison, bien qu'elle soit encore plus nulle dans ce domaine, que de lancer un Hado ou Bakudo.

Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent donc le Reiatsu de Kurosaki, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent un endroit totalement délabré, devant un hangar très soupçonneux. Là bas, s'arrêtait la trace du jeune homme, comme si ce dernier s'était évaporé à cet endroit précis.

Orihime observa le coin attentivement, ne laissant aucun détail lui échapper, avant de décréter qu'une barrière se dressait devant elle, enveloppant la bâtisse en ruine.

« - Je crois que …, La rousse tâtonna dans le vide en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'affirmer avec ferveur. Je peux la traverser.

- Minute, Orihime. Je ne vois pas de barrière. N'entre pas sans moi, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

- Mais la présence de Kurosaki-Kun s'arrête ici, je …

- On s'en fiche d'Ichigo ! S'exclama Jiyuu, qui au fond, voulait plus le voir que l'humaine. Ne t'expose pas aux risques, c'est inutile … Pas que je te considère comme faible ! Lança ensuite la Shinigami, qui avait eu peur de froisser son amie en parlant ainsi. Je veux juste que tu sois à porter de vue.

- Yamamoto-San … Souffla Orihime, qui était touchée par tant d'attention envers elle. »

Inoue sourit timidement à la brune, qui rougit légèrement, se sentant stupide à cet instant. Elle avait réagi comme elle l'aurait fait avec Rangiku. Surprotectrice malgré elle. Elle l'aimait bien, cette petite humaine toute gentille qui s'inquiétait pour autrui. Elle n'en connaissait pas beaucoup de ce genre de personne.

« - Hime ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, nom de Dieu ! S'outragea soudainement Jiyuu en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle amie. Tiens, c'est drôle … Y'a un truc de louche qui enveloppe le gîte. Je viens de le remarquer en plus !

- H-hein ?

- On dirait une couche qui entour le dépôt, mais … Expliqua évasivement la brune avant de froncer les sourcils. Rah ! Il a disparu !

- Oh … Je crois avoir saisis, S'écria Orihime en souriant. Tenez-moi la main, Yama-… Euh, J-Jiyuu-San. Reprit-elle après le regard noir que lui lança la brunette. »

La rousse attrapa doucement la main de la brune, trouvant aussi que la poignée de main de cette dernière était rigide et forte, telle celle d'un homme entrainé à la rude. Contrairement à la sienne, qui était douce et chaude d'après Jiyuu.

Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent agilement la drôle de barrière établie pour des raisons obscures.

La Shinigami trouvait louche, de trouver ce genre de choses sur Terre. A la Soul Society, ça passait et Jiyuu s'en foutait royalement, puisque pour elle, c'était tout aussi naturel de ressentir de particules spirituelles. Mais ici, sur terre, et à Karakura en plus … C'était effectivement louche. Surtout après avoir eu vent des plans de Sōsuke.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait interdis à Orihime de s'introduire à l'intérieur, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Ce furent ensuite une Jiyuu étonnée et une Orihime crispée, qui pénétrèrent dans ladite barrière, trouvant l'intérieur lugubrement décoré, là ou aucune âme ne s'y abritait. Pas même un chat ou …. Une mouche quoi ! Rien.

La rousse commença son inspection des lieux, sitôt ses esprits retrouvés. Tout paraissait normal. Les murs délabrés étaient normaux, le sol miteux ne représentait rien de troublant, même les deux souris qui pointaient le bout de leur nez par le petit trou encastré dans un mur, étaient ordinaires ! Alors pourquoi bon Dieu, ressentaient-elles une tension sombre qui se dégageait de cet endroit bizarroïde ?

Le regard de la brune parcourra les environs, d'un œil critique.

« - Hum … Il y a des escaliers –qui descendent certainement. Veux-tu aller vérifier ce qu'il y a en bas ?

- D'accord ! Accepta Inoue énergiquement.

- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil ici. S'il se passe quoique ce soit de dangereux, utilise ton Bouclier et attends-moi !

- Bien, Ji-Jiyuu-San. Fit la rouquine en riant nerveusement. Décidément, elle avait du mal à prononcer son prénom. »

Dès qu'Inoue prit les marches, et disparut du champ de vision de la brune, cette dernière se mit à observer réellement le coin. Contrairement à la rousse, la Capitaine avait bien remarqué, qu'à certains endroits, le sol et les murs ainsi que quelques poutres avaient subies des dommages non faites par le court du temps. Des sabres auraient bien pu faires des dégâts pareils.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur un tissu identique à son uniforme de Shinigami. D'un noir intense. Elle l'examina sous toutes les coutures, se demandant à qui cela pouvait bien appartenir. Bizarrement, le morceau de tissu était totalement imprégné du Reiatsu d'Ichigo. D'ailleurs, la pièce en regorgeait. Et cela devenait encore plus intense en allant vers les drôles d'escaliers.

Jiyuu s'élança donc rapidement vers lesdites marches, ayant peur pour sa petite protégée. Elle descendit si rapidement qu'elle faillit s'étaler de tout son long en arrivant au bas.

« - Hey, Hime-Chan, j'ai rien trouvé là-haut. Quoi de neuf de ton côté ? Fit la brune en éliminant la poussière sur son uniforme de Shinigami … »

… Quand elle releva la tête …

« - Yo, Yuu ! Ça faisait un bail ! »

… Pour écarquiller démesurément les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent deux balles de golfs bien distinctes.

Devant elle, un blond, aux cheveux coupés carré. Des yeux marron, avec un air stupide collé au visage. Comme une imbécile heureux.

« - Hi … Hi … I-impossible. C-c'est … Hirako-Dono ? »

* * *

><p>Finish !<p>

Bon, on apprend que dalle dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais faire la rencontre entre Shinji et Jiyuu.

Et puis, j'ai coupé là ( parce qu'il manque encore un paragraphe ou deux ) Parce que sinon, le chapitre serait trop grand alors ...

La prochaine fois, vous verrez Grimm' et Ulqui' *.*

Ah ! **Du 22 décembre au 2 janvier**, je serais pas là. Je vais en vacances. J'aurais pas le net, mais je vais tenter d'écrire quelques chapitres. Et à mon retour, je vous poste ça !

Et après, j'ai un mois d'exam'. **Du 15 Janvier au 15 Février**. Je serai débordée. Donc, la parution des chapitres ralentira.

Enfin ...

Je crois que j'en ai fini de mon blabla intuile ... Bonne chance à tous.

Bisou !


	10. Chapter 9 Futatabi, Une nouvelle fois

Euh, waw ?

Ah non, ne lancez pas vos tomates pourries ! C'est pas de ma faute pour le retard. Allez vous plaindre à mes profs qui me laissent pas le temps d'écrire.

Bon.

Voici la suite -pas- attendue. On connait quelques capacités de Kagami, mais pas trop. Et pour la signification de son nom, ça sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Rebondissement ou pas, c'est à vous de me le dire !

Sur ce. _Bonne lecture._

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Tite Kubo-sama. Jiyuu, Kagami et le reste de la clique est à moi.

* * *

><p><em>Mais j'en ai marre de cette foutue paperasse<em> _! _Ragea intérieurement la Shinigami fraichement diplômée de l'Académie.

La jeune femme transportait un bon paquet de rapports dans ses bras et coincés par son menton. Elle se déplaçait à l'aide du Shunpo, prenant soin qu'aucune feuille ne s'échappe de sa prise quelque peu maladroite. Car la position dans laquelle elle retenait la liasse de papier menaçait de glisser à n'importe quel moment.

Si son Capitaine ne lui avait pas demandé si gentiment de le faire, elle l'aurait envoyé balader lui et son stupide travail. Elle n'avait jamais pu faire autrement quand il arborait son sourire délicat. Contrairement à son fils qui s'était moquée d'elle en la traitant d'inutile. Si elle n'avait pas gardé son sang froid en cet instant là, elle aurait volontiers abattu son Nodachi sur son crâne.

En parlant de l'arme, Kagami se retenait de mettre fin à ses jours en se noyant dans la petite source d'eau qui se trouvait dans son monde intérieur, car sa maîtresse ne semblait pas vouloir taire ses pensées négatives. Elle en avait tellement mal au crâne qu'elle se frappait la tête contre la paroi rocheuse de son siège. Qu'avait-t-elle commis dans sa vie antérieure pour mériter une Shinigami pareille ?

Mais plus le temps passait, et plus l'officier réussissait à calmer ses pulsions meurtrières. Il y avait bien un côté positif à la situation. Les documents qu'elle transportait étaient destinés à la cinquième division. Elle allait donc rendre visite par la même occasion à son Hirako-Dono. A cause de son travail à la sixième, Jiyuu n'arrivait plus à trouver suffisamment de temps pour lui faire ne serait-ce qu'un simple petit coucou. D'autant plus que le blond se retrouvait souvent occupé. Soit par des missions, soit par les nouveaux Shinigamis qui avaient intégrer sa division il y a un mois de cela.

Et tout en lâchant un soupir à en fendre les âmes, la brune pénétra enfin dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Et pendant qu'elle parcourait le long couloir menant au bureau de son Capitaine favori (Après Sōjun-Taïcho bien entendu), elle découvrit non sans cacher son étonnement, que toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, là ou plusieurs Shinigamis s'afféraient religieusement à une tache inconnue.

_Ils font un nettoyage de printemps ?_ Se demanda la Shinigami.

Elle ignora ses collègues qui travaillaient hargneusement, et se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau du Capitaine. Bureau dont la porte était visiblement fermée. Mais comme Jiyuu était une brute incontestée et que ses agissement ressemblaient plus à ceux de Zaraki-Taïcho, elle défonça tout simplement la porte à coup de pied, prenant soin de pas faire tomber sa charge.

« - Yo, Hirako-Dono ! J'ai ramené des trucs pou…C'est qu-… C'EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR ? »

Devant le désordre incroyable qui régnait dans la pièce, la brune ne put s'empêcher de crier. Sa mâchoire se décrocha, manquant de renverser ses papiers. Elle jura, déposa ces derniers au sol dans un coin et se retourna vivement vers les Shinigamis qui fouillaient sans aucune gêne le bureau du blond.

« - M-mais … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques toi ! Repose cette _chose_ immédiatement ! Hurla-t-elle après un jeune homme qui avait saisis malencontreusement la _chose_. »

La chose en question n'était autre qu'une poupée vaudou fabriquée par Jiyuu comme cadeau d'anniversaire au Taïcho. La figurine était à l'effigie du Vice-Capitaine de la douzième division, Hiyori. Bon d'accord, c'était un cadeau assez bizarre, mais Jiyuu n'avait pas trouvé autre chose comme présent, et puis, Hirako avait drôlement aimé …

« - Où est Hirako-Taïcho ? Questionna la brune en saisissant le précédent Shinigami par le col.

- J-je ne sais pas … ! Répondit ce dernier qui sentit ses pieds quitter la terre ferme.

- 'Te fous pas de moi ! Où est-ce qu'il est ? Répliqua la Shinigami en augmentant sa pression spirituelle. T'es de la deuxième, c'est ça ?

- O-oui ! M-m-mais je n-n'en sais rien moi. On … On nous a juste demandé de fouiller toute la division et …

- Pourquoi l'Omnitsukido, hein ? Et si soudainement ! Explique-toi mieux, ou je te jure que …

- Jiyuu, laisse ce Shinigami tranquille. Il n'exécute que son travail. »

Délaissé soudainement, le pauvre Dieu de la mort tenta de reprendre désespéramment son souffle. Il avait failli mourir asphyxier par son reiatsu. On lui avait dit que cette fille était une vraie brute et qui ne contrôlait pas sa force malgré son apparence d'enfant de douze ans, mais pas à ce point-ci … Maintenant, il en avait des sueurs froides dans le dos.

Quant à la susnommée, cette dernière se retourna brusquement et tua du regard le nouveau venu -qui n'était autre que le Lieutenant de cette division même. Celui-ci affichait comme d'habitude son sourire éternel. Comme si la disparition soudaine de son capitaine lui importait peu. Ce qui fit rager sans attendre la jeune femme. Pourquoi sourirait-il dans des conditions pareilles ?

« - Sōsuke, tu tombes bien. Débuta le Shinigami en faisant un bas en sa direction. Comment permets-tu à ce genre de personnes de saccager le bureau de Hirako-Dono ! Où est-il d'abord ? Kuchiki-Taïcho m'a envoyé lui remettre quelques documents mais …

- Jiyuu, avant toute chose, assied-toi s'il te plait.

- … Tu me caches quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Assied-toi je t'en prie.

- Ou. Est. Ton. Taicho ! Insista-t-elle en serrant les poings.

- Calme-toi ! Ensuite tu hurleras comme bon te semble. Insista encore plus le Lieutenant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Très bien …Céda l'Officier en pinçant des lèvres. Je préfère cependant rester debout. »

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et l'air farouche collé à son visage, la Yamamoto attendait que le brun déballe rapidement des explications. Elle n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart, et surtout moins quand il s'agissait des gens qu'elle aimait. Car même si elle passait son temps à énerver le Capitaine de cinquième division, à tenter de lui couper les cheveux à tous bouts de champ, il n'en était pas moins de son affection envers lui. Elle le considérait comme faisant parti de sa propre famille.

Sōsuke congédia un instant les Shinigamis qui fouillaient le bureau, et ferma la porte après qu'ils aient déserté le coin. Il revint ensuite, et s'appuya contre le bureau.

« - Jiyuu, ce que je te t'apprête à révéler risque de te choquer légèrement. Alors prend place s'il te plait.

- Je suis bien comme je suis. Répondit sèchement la concernée en plissant les yeux. Allez, dis-moi tout, Taïcho m'attend.

- Très bien … Soupira son interlocuteur en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas plus tard que ce matin, Urahara-Taïcho s'est fait conduire à la chambre des quarante-six.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Ne joue pas l'idiote. C'est pour y être jugé, voyons. »

La brune haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

« - C'est quoi encore cette connerie. Pourquoi le juger, il a rien fait de mal à ce que je sache. Soupira-t-elle en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

- _La_ _connerie_ ? Veux-tu réellement savoir ? La défia soudainement le lieutenant en arquant un sourcil narquois. En es-tu certaine ?

- Euh … Mais oui, raconte, Déclara la Shinigami un peu perdue tout d'un coup. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Ils en font toujours plus ces vieux débris.

- … Te souviens-tu de la disparition soudaine des âmes dans le Rukongai ?

- C'est quoi le rapport ? Arrête de changer de sujet !

- Répond et tu comprendras.

- … T'es vraiment chiant. Oui je m'en rappelle. Taïcho m'en avait parlée la dernière fois avec Byakuya. En quoi ça a un rapport avec Urahara-San ? Et Hirako-Dono ?

- Urahara-Taïcho en était la cause principale.

- Oui, et alors, c'est tout ? C'est pour ça que … Que … Pardon ? Fit la brune en écarquillant les yeux. Quoi ? C'est une blague j'espère. Urahara-San ne ferait jamais un truc pareil ! »

Devant l'air sérieux du Vice-Capitaine, la brune ne trouva rien à ajouter. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne pouvait saisir de telles absurdités. Il se foutait de sa gueule, c'est ça ? On lui faisait un canular ? Rah, si elle attrapait ceux qui se fichaient d'elle, ils allaient le regretter.

« - Bon, disons qu'Urahara-San l'ait fait, quel rôle aurait joué Hirako-Dono dans cette histoire ?

- Hum … En parlant de lui, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Ne passe pas par trente-six chemins, pitié ! Déballe tout, j'en ai déjà assez de cette histoire … Appuya-t-elle en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

- Eh bien, Hirako-T- … »

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant ainsi taire le brun. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en voyant le nouvel arrivant. Il paraissait avoir le même âge que Jiyuu, un peu plus grand de taille par contre.

« - Hé Yuu ! J'te cherchais depuis c'matin. Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers cette dernière, ignorant royalement le lieutenant. D'solé, pour le Taïcho. Je savais bien que tu l'affectionnais comme un père, mais voilà quoi.

- Euh, Gin, de quoi tu parles ?

- … T'as toujours pas encaissé la nouvelle, c'est ça … ? Commença-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. C'est normal, surtout quand on tient à la personne.

- T'es vraiment trop bizarre aujourd'hui ! Rit nerveusement la jeune fille en posant à son tour sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

- Tu l'es plus que moi … Pourquoi tu te comportes si indifféremment ? Je croyais que Hirako-Taïcho était important pour toi.

- Gin ! Lança Aizen, tandis que le jeune homme à la chevelure d'argent l'ignorait encore une fois.

- Mais bien sûr qu'il l'est ! S'en offusque la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hirako-Taïcho est mort, alors pourquoi tu fais comme si de rien n'était !

- Quoi, comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si Hirako-Dono … Comme si H-Hirako-Do…Mort ? »

Gin tourna subitement la tête vers Sōsuke, et en déduit par son regard qu'elle n'était toujours pas au courant. Super.

« - Merci Gin, tu as été d'une grande aide, mais je tentais de le lui dire avec plus de tact, vois-tu ? Merci, vraiment. Ironisa le Lieutenant en faisant un pas vers la Shinigami, quand une explosion de reiatsu le cloua sur place.

- Jiyuu, calme-toi ! Intervint alors son meilleur ami en lui saisissant violemment les poignets. Aizen-Fukutaisho, aidez moi ! »

**[…]**

Jiyuu avait toujours pensé que le sang froid qu'elle s'était fabriquée depuis toute petite, était apte à faire face à toutes les épreuves de la vie. Quelle qu'en soit le genre de circonstance dans laquelle elle pourrait se trouver. Et quand elle pétait un câble, la situation devait forcément être scandaleuse.

De surcroît, la Shinigami qui avait presque été effacée de la mémoire de ses proches et ses amies, avait omis la possibilité de _les_ revoir. Pas la _possibilité_, non. C'était totalement impossible. Y avait-il d'autre mot plus fort que ce dernier ? C'était impossible. Point. Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie. Car si c'était le cas, elle aurait bien aimé revoir Sōjun-Taïcho et Hisana Kuchiki … C'était impossible.

Mais ce qui la chiffonnait, ou plus, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, était la présence de _ces_ personnes. Elle en restait bouche-bée et à la fois irritée. Même son Zanpakuto ne faisait pas de commentaire comme à son habitude.

« - Orihime … Viens par ici s'il te plait. »

La susnommée étonnée, hocha lentement la tête et se dirigea vers la brune qui lui tendait la main. Elle attrapa cette dernière, sentant la prise de la Shinigami se refermer fortement sur la sienne. Ce qui l'étonna plus, fût les légers tremblements qui parcouraient sa main. Mais en une fraction de seconde, ses tressaillements se stoppèrent. Son corps fût vidé spontanément de toute anxiété.

« - Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi ressemblez-vous tant à Hirako-Taïcho ? Un nouveau plan pourri de Sōsuke ? C'est ça, hein ? C'est lui qui a créé des clones pour … Pour … »

La brune agrippa fortement la grade de son Nodachi, prête à s'en servir si la situation tournerait au vinaigre.

« - Imbécile ! T'as perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? C'est moi, Hirako Shinji, ancien Capitaine de la cinquième division ! »

Jiyuu avala de travers sa salive. Aizen avait-il utilisé son Kyoka Suigetsu pour l'hypnotiser et lui faire voir et croire ces absurdités ? Peut-être bien que …

« - Quelle abrutie ! Râla le blond en se giflant le front.

- Mais … Mais le Hirako-Dono que je connaissais est …Mort. Tenta la Shinigami de se justifier d'une petite voix.

- Je rêve ! C'est ce qu'on vous a dit à la Soul Society ? Que nous étions morts ? Hurla Hirako, en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ben, oui. C'est pas le cas ? Demanda naïvement la Shinigami, qui était encore plus perdue que jamais.

- BIEN SÛR QUE CE N'EST PAS LE CAS ! T'ES AVEUGLE OU QUOI !

- Kensei-Baka ! NE CRIE PAS !

- Mashiro ! J't'ai pas sonné ! »

_Voilà pourquoi j'voulais pas être dans c'te division !_ Pensa instinctivement la Shinigami, sans s'en rendre compte.

Jiyuu resta perdue devant toutes ces têtes familières. Et surtout plus choquée devant la tête blonde de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division.

Pourtant, elle se rappelait parfaitement du jour où on lui avait appris sa mort. Ca avait été assez brutal, mais elle était bel et bien sûre de ça. Alors pourquoi il se trouvait là, devant elle, à essayer de calmer l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième, et sa lieutenante ?

Au plus loin de ses souvenirs, Shinji avait toujours été là pour elle. Outre que Byakuya, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, elle se rappelait des moments ou elle s'amusait à coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds, quand il s'endormait sur l'engawa sans se rendre compte de sa présence. Les jours où il l'entrainait au Kendo, quand le Soutaicho était débordé de travail. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Comme un second père. Hirako l'initiait aussi aux cours de Kido. Quand Byakuya ne pouvait pas le faire, où quand il en avait assez de la voir se prendre son propre Sōkatsui dans la figure.

La brune soupira, tout en regardant les gens au tour d'elle. Elle finit par tomber sur le regard insistant de Lisa.

Un souvenir remonta à la surface. Un souvenir d'un certain Capitaine, ayant abusé la soirée dernière de saké, et une Lieutenante pas très contente, qui faisait exprès de déposer les rapports violemment sur le bureau dudit Capitaine, et qui réclamait constamment « Un peuuuu de douuuceuuuur envers ma pièèètre persooonne, Lisa-Chaaaan ».

« - Je peux m'expliquer maintenant … ? Demanda Shinji en s'avançant vers la brune.

- Pourquoi je voudrais entendre ton explication, usurpateur d'identité ! S'effaroucha la Shinigami en empoignant la garde de son Zanpakuto.

- Y-Yamamoto-San ! Intervint alors Orihime, restée jusqu'à lors muette. V-vous devriez le croire. Regardez, même Kurosaki-Kun y arrive. En plus, il …

- Kuro-Quoi ? Ichigo est là ? S'intéressa soudainement la brunette.

- Euh … Je … Oui. Il est juste … Bafouilla la rousse, en cherchant du regard ledit Ichigo. … Là ? Euh … Kurosaki-Kun ?

- C'est quoi cette tapette ! Il se cache derrière le rocher ! Fit remarquer Hiyori en pointant ledit rocher du doigt. Sors de là, Boke ! On n'a pas fini ton entrainement !

- Q-quel entrainement ? Demanda Jiyuu, ahurie.

- Tiens, tu te réveilles ! Taquina Shinji avant de se prendre une tong sur la tête. HIYORI !

- SHINJI ! Hurla à son tour la concernée. C'est pas en l'énervant qu'elle va commencer à te croire !

- MAIS JE … ! »

Tandis que les deux blonds discutaient comme de vrais "adulte responsables et matures", la brune les regardait incrédule. Ces deux _sosies_ se comportaient parfaitement comme l'auraient fait le Shinji et la Hiyori que connaissait Jiyuu. En mettant de côté les fringues mal choisies, et la tong sortie de nulle part …

La brunette raffermit la prise sur son Zanpakuto, hésitant entre le fait d'embrocher les deux personnes qui se disputaient devant elle, ou d'accepter les explications que ledit Hirako Shinji lui donnerait. C'était sans doute tiré par les cheveux, mais Jiyuu voulait savoir. Pourquoi la Soul Society avait menti à propos de leur mort ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils enfuis, sans laisser aucune trace. En plus, si tout cette histoire était vraie, pourquoi Hirako ne l'avait pas prévenue de son départ précipité ?

La Shinigami ravala donc son orgueil, ainsi que ses envies de meurtres, et se contenta de fixer intensément le blond.

« - Hi … hi … Bredouilla la brunette, mais personne ne la prit en considération, moins le concerné.

-Hiyori ! Tonna Shinji en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hira … Hira... Continua Jiyuu, la tête baissée.

- Shinji ! Teme ! Mais … Aiiie ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappée, salop !

- La ferme, sale folle ! »

Le blonde tiqua, redressa la tête, décidée à tuer sur le champ le susnommé Shinji, mais l'aura meutrière qui émanait juste derrière elle l'en dissuada. Hiyori se retourna lentement, se demandant si elle allait trouver un Menos prêt à lui sauter dessus. Mais ce ne fût as vraiment le cas ... Presque.

«- Vous allez m'écouter à la fin, oui ou non, merde ! Hirako-Dono, Hiyori-San, j'exige des explications ! Maintenant !

- Haï haaaï, Yuu-Chan d'amouuur ! Chantonna Shinji qui se prit immédiatement le poing de cette dernière dans la figure. Pourquoi tant de violence !»

**[…]**

Un silence de plomb tomba soudainement sur l'assistance, après la longue tirade faite par l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième.

La tête baissée, Jiyuu contemplait bêtement le sol poussiéreux sous elle, tentant d'accepter les explications plus que détaillés, du blond. Elle souffla donc un bon coup, redressa lentement la tête et fit apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage. Tout ça, c'était encore une fois la faute à Aizen, hein ? Il l'avait bien manipulé, en tous les cas. Même Gin était au courant étant donné qu'il était présent lors de leurs Hollowfications. Il avait lui aussi menti ? Eh bien ... Non seulement, elle lui en voulait depuis sa trahison, mais cette envie commençait à se transformer en véritable haine. Pourquoi l'avait-il suivis ... ? Cette attitude l'horripilait tellement, qu'elle voulait en pleurer de rage.

« - Dire que j'ai passé presque un mois à bouder dans ma chambre ! J'ai même envoyé valser Ji-Sama ... Plaisanta la brune en riant nerveusement. Elle appuya la paume de sa main sur son visage, ses doigts se crispèrent dessus. Et ... Et ... Je sens que je vais péter un câble, faut que je fasse quelque chose. »

La Shinigami commença à visiter le sous-sol, sous le regard incrédule des autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Elle n'avait pas crié ? Démolit tout sur son passage ? Même pas tué ? Ils en restaient cois.

« Ichigo ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Cria victorieuse, la brune en saisissant son interlocuteur par le haut de son Shihakusho.

- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moooii ! S'étrangla le rouquin en plantant ses doigts dans le sol.

- Tu me dois un truc, je te signale ! T'avais qu'à pas filer en douce !

- Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je vous jure ! Je vous jure ! Implora Kurosaki, sous le regard blasé des autres.

- Berry-tan ! Ne m'oblige pas à me montrer méchante, hein ? »

_Kami-Sama, ayez pitié d'un pauvre Shinigami Remplaçant tel que moi, et manifestez vouuuus ! Cette personne n'était pas stable psychologiquement !_

**[...]**

Malgré l'avantage qu'avait Jiyuu sur son adversaire, et l'expérience acquise par ses combats, Ichigo ne semblait pas lui laisser l'opportunité de gagner. _Surtout pas contre elle_, se répétait-il. Au final, le roux se disait que le combat était pas mal dans son genre. Même s'il se battait contre une fille. Il remarqua, pendant leurs multiples coups, qu'elle avait un style de combat qui mélangeait entre celui Byakuya et de Yoruichi. Elle n'utilisait pas de Kido, comme il l'avait compris, mais en Hakuda, elle le laissait loin derrière elle. _Très_ loin.

Aussi, la Shinigami n'avait pas libéré son Zanpakuto. C'était à prévoir ...

D'ailleurs, Ichigo en avait de ça. Pourquoi elle ne libérait pas son sabre, puisque c'était un vrai combat ! Il en rageait intérieurement.

Jiyuu, en mauvais état comme son vis-à-vis, lui lança un regard de défi. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle force de sa part. Il résistait à ses coups de sabre sans aucun problème, et arrivait à riposter rapidement.

Finalement, elle s'était pas déçue de la personne qui avait battu son _cher_ et _tendre_ Byakuya.

«- Ça suffit les gars, vous allez finir à l'hosto si ... Commença Shinji, qui s'apprêtait à interférer au cas ou la situation dégénérerait.

- Met ton masque ! Lança Jiyuu en ignorant royalement Hirako.

- Quel masque ? Feint Ichigo en serrant la garde de Zangetsu.

- Ne joue pas à l'ignorant. Le Masque de tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu.

- Dans ce cas, passe ton sabre en mode Shikai. Répliqua le roux qui s'était mit à la tutoyer sans s'en rendre compte. »

La Shinigami le considéra un instant, le transperçant du regard. Ce dernier la défia une nouvelle fois, qui espérait en son fort intérieur qu'elle accepte le marché. Bien sûr, il était curieux de voir son Shikai. Il n'en avait pas d'idée sur son apparence. Même en se référant au nom de Son Zanpakuto. C'était quoi déjà ?

_*Kyōfu No Kage, Ichigo ... _Lui murmura la voix rauque de Zangetsu.

Ah oui. Donc, la signification ...

« - Au point où j'en suis ... C'est d'accord. »

Les Visards écarquillèrent les yeux, et se demandèrent sur le coup, si elle allait vraiment _le_ faire. D'habitude, elle ne prenait pas la peine de le libérer. Elle se débrouillait assez bien pour s'en passer. Et puis ...

« - Juste parce que Kagami me fait une crise. D'après elle, je n'utilise pas souvent ses capacités ... Voulut préciser la Shinigami, sous le sourire victorieux du rouquin.

- Très bien. J'utiliserais mon masque.

- Tu commences.

- Honneur aux dames. Répondit au tic-au-tac Ichigo.

- Les enfants d'abord. (1) Railla Jiyuu en posant la lame de son Nodachi sur l'épaule.

- D'accord, d'accord. Rigola à son tour le jeune homme, alors que le masque se formait, dissimulant ainsi son visage. Satisfaite ? Ajouta-t-il de sa voix tellement étrange quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs de Hollow. »

La concernée ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sourire sournoisement au roux, en hochant la tête.

Le sable, ainsi que quelques pierres quittèrent soudainement le sol, pour former un tourbillon au tour de la brune. La Capitaine de la troisième division leva son arme dans les airs, la brandissant avec arrogance, tandis que son reiatsu drôlement violacé se rependait au tour d'eux. Puis, d'un cou sec, elle trancha dans le vide sans pour autant viser son adversaire.

Sa voix s'éleva, plus tranchante qu'une lame, mélangé à un soupçon d'audace.

« - Guide les âmes vers la démence absolue, _Kyōfu No Kage _! »

Le Shinigami remplaçant n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir la nouvelle forme du Zanpakuto après sa libération, qu'un mur opaque couvrit sa vision, le plongeant dans une brutale pénombre.

**[…]**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus de pénombre. Cette dernière avait laissé place à une vaste plaine, recouverte de sable blanc. Elle n'était illuminée que par un soleil rougeâtre recouvert à moitié par un brouillard épais.

Se mettant en garde, le jeune homme regarda un peu partout au tour de lui, se demandant où il se trouvait. Aucun reiatsu de détecté. Rien. Pourtant, la chose qui se dessinait devant lui, n'était pas une illusion, n'est-ce pas ?

Au début, il aurait juré voir une femme, belle et élancée. Des cheveux blanchâtres longs et ondulés, ainsi que ses yeux sans iris. Mais à la seconde qui suivit, cette inconnue s'était transformée en une autre personne. Blonde, fine de taille, aux cheveux couleurs blé.

Il la reconnut aussitôt. Sa mère.

Cette dernière s'était avancée en sa direction, sous l'air ahuri du roux. Elle avait posé la paume de sa main sur sa joue, le fixant d'un regard vide.

_Ichigo, mon petit chéri. Pourquoi t'es-tu précipité vers la rivière...? Je t'avais pourtant demandé de rester en arrière. Et au final … Tu m'as tuée._

"M-maman ?"

La vision féminine de sa génitrice se dispersa, alors qu'il restait statufié par ses paroles. Qu'avait-elle …dit ? Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette question, que le spectre qui le guettait changea de forme. Et cette fois-ci, ce fût son géniteur qui apparut, accompagné de ses sœurs jumelles qui s'accrochaient désespéramment à la chemise de leur paternel.

_Ichigo ! Fils indigne ! Comment as-tu pu laisser ta mère mourir sous tes yeux ? Regarde tes sœurs, elles en sont malheureuses !_

"Hein … Le vieux ?"

Le rouquin sursauta. Ses sœurs étaient en larmes, suppliant leur père de quitter cet endroit. Elles avaient l'air plus jeune. Comme à l'époque ou leur mère était morte.

Et une nouvelle fois, ses proches disparurent de son champ de vision, pour laisser place à celle qui avait changé radicalement sa vie, lui transmettant ses pouvoirs de Shinigami.

_Ichigo, Boke ! Si tu avais été plus fort dès le départ, tu aurais vaincu Nii-Sama, Renji et empêché Aizen de récupérer le Hōgyoku !_

"R-Rukia ! Qu'est-c'tu racontes ! Tu veux que j'te …"

Un nouveau changement de personnage l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Ah … Il ne manquait plus que lui dans tout ce délire.

_Kurosaki ! Te rends-tu compte que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs à cause de ton incompétence ! Jamais je ne te le pardonnerais !_

"Ishida …Teme."

Il se tût, quand la personne qui avait pris la place du Quincy, apparut devant lui. Il referma la bouche, sous le regard inondé de larmes d'Orihime.

Le roux ferma les yeux fortement, tentant de chasser toutes ces images de sa tête. Etait-il devenu fou ? Ou était-ce le fond de sa conscience ? Non, certainement pas. Il ne culpabilisait pas. Mais alors … Pourquoi son cœur battait à en sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il en était arrivé au bout du rouleau …

_Et maintenant ? Que feras-tu … ?_

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, qui étaient jusqu'à lors fermés. Et tout en les ouvrants, la dernière silhouette en pleurs d'Orihime s'évapora comme les dernières, pour laisser peu à peu place à celle d'une entité blanchâtre. Son Hollow intérieur.

Ce dernier ricanait à gorge déployait, son éternel sourire narquois collé sur ses lèvres noiraudes. Il regardait le rouquin, l'air de se demander ce qu'il fabriquait à trembler comme une feuille morte.

« - Eh … Quelle poule mouillée tu fais, _mon_ _Roi_. Cette fille a réussi à te mettre à terre avec une méthode aussi ridicule ? … Tu es pitoyable.

- U-une quoi … ? Murmura Ichigo en ouvrant davantage les yeux.

- Pff, tu t'en es même pas rendu compte !

- Tais-toi ! D'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Et où est le vieux Zangetsu.

- Je te rappelle que tu as mis ton masque. Je te prête mes pouvoirs ! Siffla le Hollow vexé. Et l'autre s'est barré.

- Ksss … Ragea le roux en se redressant à l'aide de son Zanpakuto, qu'il enfonça dans le sol sableux.

- Dis-moi, stupide roi, sais-tu au moins ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda l'albinos après un instant de silence.

- … De quelle technique parlais-tu ? Dévia son interlocuteur en respirant bruyamment. J-je ne comprends pas … Pourquoi tout ces « fantômes » ont cessé.

- Heurf … L'autre idiote de Shinigami a scellé son Zanpakuto. Parce que tu t'es écroulé.

- Hein ? Fit-il en écarquillant les yeux, surpris. De quoi tu parles ?

- Il faut t'jours tout t'expliquer à toi ! Tss … C'était la capacité de Kyōfu No Kage.

- Le … Shikai de son Zanpakuto … ? M-mais que …

- AH ! Cria le Hollow intérieur en applaudissant un coup. On t'appelle ! »

L'obscurité, qui était reine depuis un bout de temps, commençait à se dissiper peu à peu. Dévoilant ainsi une lumière éclatante au loin. Le Shinigami Remplaçant tendit la main vers le point étincelant devant lui, tentant désespéramment de l'atteindre, quand une voix coupa son geste.

_Debout !_

« - Hein ? Fit le rouquin perdu. »

_Ichigo, réveille-toi !_

« - Qui est-ce… ? »

_S'il te plait ! Ichigo, debout !_

« - J'aimerais bien ! »

_Mais Ichigo ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès !_

« - C'est quoi cette histoire … Pensa-t-il blasé. »

_Tu vas te lever oui ou non ! Crétin ! Idiot ! Salop ! Imbécile ! Dé-…_

…

« - NON MAIS CA SUFFIT, HEIN ! POURQUOI ON M'ENGUEULE ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, le Shinigami Remplaçant envoya son poing voler dans l'air, afin d'atteindre le visage de son agresseur, mais stoppa net son geste, quand les traits inquiets de la brune apparurent devant lui.

Icelle était avachie dessus, bien assise sur son ventre en le regardant d'un air anxieux. Elle lui agrippa violemment les épaules, et commença à le secouer comme un pommier.

« - Ichigo, tu m'entends, hein ? Hein ? Tu m'reconnais ?

-Argh … ! O-oui ! Yamamoto Jiyuu ! Lança le concerné en dandinant de la tête.

- Bien ! Combien tu vois de doigts ? Enchaina la brune, en lui crevant presque les yeux.

- Euh … Trois.

- Tu te rappelles de l'endroit où tu te trouvais ?

- Bah, ouais … Je m'entrainais avec Hiyori pour mon masque et … et … Euh, pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il ensuite, sidéré.

- Ouiiinnn Hirako-Dono !

- Yosh' Yosh' ! Marmotta ce dernier en frottant énergiquement le crâne de la brunette, qui lui sauta au cou en pleurant comme un enfant. Hey, Rose ! Pas la peine d'amener le psy'. Apparemment, il a tous ses neurones en place !

- Ho, d'accord … Fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. »

_C'quoi ce bordel ? _Songea Ichigo en se redressant, plus perdu que jamais.

**[…]**

Elle renifla, essuya ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, renifla une nouvelle fois et se redressa. La brune toisa son homologue blond, une moue esquissée sur le visage. Bien qu'elle s'en veuille d'avoir libéré son Zanpakuto, et d'avoir presque fait perdre la boule à Ichigo, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un remontage de bretelles aussi sévère. Comme si on grondait une enfant. N'était-elle pas une adulte responsable et mature … ?

D'accord, c'est pas le cas. Alors là, c'est loin de l'être. Mais lui faire faire plus de deux-cents pompes en s'aidant d'une seule main, avec Hiyori sur le dos qui feuilletait l'un des mangas de Lisa, c'était pas un _peuuuu_ trop abusé comme punition ?

« - Bon, j'ai compris maintenant … Murmura la brune en baissant la tête. J'aurais pas dû libérer mon Zanpakuto, et l'utiliser à pleine puissance –même si c'est la faute à Ichi !- Alors je …

-Jiyuu ? A qui tu parles là … ? Demanda Hiyori, fatiguée. Shinji est parti aider Ichigo depuis longtemps.

- Heiiiiin ? »

**[…]**

_Ils n'auraient pas pu m'attendre, ces deux abrutis ?_

*Pour une fois que je m'amusais … Soupira à son tour Kagami depuis son coin.

De mauvaise humeur, la brune s'élançait droit devant, sautant de toits en toits, afin de rattraper l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division. Ce dernier s'était précipité, après le départ d'Ichigo, vers sa rescousse, laissant la Shinigami seule. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans toute cette histoire, mais icelle ne pouvait rester tranquille quand il s'agissait de bagarre. Et surtout, s'il y avait des Arrancars. Elle désirait voir l'Arrancar qui avait laminé le jeune roux, et avait aussi provoqué sa légère « dépression ».

Plus elle avançait, plus l'atmosphère lui paraissait dangereuse. Pas étouffante à cause du Reiatsu émanant des autres, mais dangereuse. Ils étaient forts, et la brune en déglutit d'effarement. C'était ça, l'énergie spirituelle d'un Arrancar ? D'ailleurs, celui qui combattait Ichigo avait l'air drôlement puissant. Peut-être beaucoup trop pour le niveau actuel du Shinigami Remplaçant.

Et sitôt arrivée sur le lieu ou se trouvaient Ichigo ainsi que l'Arrancar, elle constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Finalement, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il n'était pas de taille contre lui. Peut-être après, mais en cet instant, le rouquin n'était pas assez puissant pour le combattre.

Elle soupira, passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux noirs, et atterrit brusquement aux côtés de Rukia, qui sursauta en la voyant. La brune lui sourit en lui frottant la joue. La noble s'était-elle battue elle aussi ?

« - Tu n'as rien, Rukia ? Chercha à savoir la Shinigami en lui saisissant le menton.

- N-non Taïcho… Juste quelques égratignures.

- Bien, bien. Et toi, Ichigo ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. »

Le Shinigami la regarda de travers, le regard presque éteint. Il était tellement affaibli qu'il mit du temps à réagir, et à reconnaitre la personne devant lui. Sa réaction fût assez rapide. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, qu'il s'écroula sur l'épaule de Rukia, haletant. Icelle le rattrapa de justesse, manquant de tomber à son tour.

Quant à Jiyuu, cette dernière soupira longuement, avant de marcher en direction de l'ancien Capitaine de la cinquième division, qui était debout, toisant de sa grande taille l'Arrancar à terre. Celui-ci crachait du sang, lançait des jurons tour à tour. La Shinigami eut le loisir de le détailler, et d'analyser son Reiatsu.

La première chose qui attira son attention, fût sa couleur de cheveux, ainsi que ses yeux. D'un bleu assez étrange. Ils étaient naturels ? Se demanda-t-elle en ricanant. Elle aurait bien voulu lui poser la question, mais dans la situation actuelle, elle pouvait s'en passer. La seconde chose, fût son bras gauche. Son bras gauche qui n'y était pas… L'avait-il perdu pendant la bataille ? Pourtant, Ichigo n'était pas du genre à découper ses ennemies. Enfin …

« - Eh, Hirako-Dono est-ce que…Commença Jiyuu, qui s'arrêta de parler à la seconde qui suivit. »

Ses petits yeux noirs croisèrent l'iris jaunâtre de son interlocuteur, la faisant frémir. Vraiment…C'était vraiment un masque de Hollow qu'il avait sur le visage ? Lui, qui était un Shinigami. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi lui ? Tout ça, c'était la faute d'Aizen. Lui et ses expériences !

La brunette retint ses larmes, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ferma les yeux, quand la main du blond s'abattit sur sa tête, lui ébouriffant les cheveux déjà en bataille. Elle l'entendit soupirer, un soupir désolant, comme s'il avait discerné sa détresse. Bien qu'elle faisait tout pour la cacher. Ce fût à son tour de soupirer, incapable de le retenir.

« - Crève ! »

La Shinigami sursauta, en écarquillant les yeux. Devant elle, l'Arrancar bleuté s'élançait à toute vitesse en leur direction. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir son Zanpakuto, étant donné que l'ancien Capitaine l'avait faite violemment basculer vers la gauche, se mettant en position de combat. D'autant plus qu'elle ne vit pas le troisième Espada, retenir la main de son homologue, l'arrêtant à temps.

« - Ulquiorra …

- La mission est remplie. On rentre. Déclara ce dernier avec froideur. »

L'Ex Sexta Espada grinça des dents, mécontent de la tournure qu'avait prise la situation. Il finit cependant par obtempérer, toujours aussi grognon et rangea Panthera dans son fourreau.

Quant à Jiyuu, cette dernière souffla, en quelque sorte soulagée par l'intervention inattendue de l'Arrancar à la chevelure noire de jais. S'il ne l'avait arrêté, elle ne saurait ce qui aurait pu se passer ensuite.

Son regard croisa celui de Hirako Shinji, qui lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle hocha donc la tête, en souriant finement. Pensant que toute l'agitation était finie, elle esquissa un pas décidé vers l'ancien capitaine, mais elle finit par s'immobiliser. Pantoise.

« - Qu'est-ce que … »

Dans toute sa stupeur, la brune ne pût qu'agrandir ses petits yeux noirs, à la fois ahurie et horrifiée en même temps.

« - Aizen-Sama vous remercie infiniment pour votre collaboration, Jiyuu-Sama …

-Hein … ?

- Ne faites plus la comédie, c'est inutile maintenant. Il vous demande de rentrer à Las Noches. Tout le monde vous attend. »

La brune dévisagea Ulquiorra, perdue. Pourquoi. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à esquisser un seul mouvement ? Pourquoi. Pourquoi un Graganta s'était formé au dessus de sa tête à elle aussi ? Pourquoi. Pourquoi cette négation était-elle apparue, l'enveloppant dans une colonne jaunâtre qui la faisait léviter.

Pourquoi … Pourquoi Shinji la regardait-il de travers. Ichigo, qui écarquillait les yeux. Et Rukia... Rukia, qui lui rappelait tant Hisana, avait ce regard larmoyant.

« - C'est … Une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Prononça-t-elle d'une petite voix, alors que son ascension prenant presque fin. »

De droite à gauche, elle secoua lentement la tête, comme pour éviter de regarder la réalité en face. Parce que oui, elle s'était faite piégée. Parce que ces trois personnes devant elle la prenant pour traitresse en ce moment même. Parce qu'elle était tellement terrorisée par ces faits, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à démentir les propos de l'Arrancar. Et parce qu'elle ne voulait plus être désignée en tant que renégate…

C'était la même chose qui se produisait. Cent ans plus tard. Le même cauchemar qui se répétait.

Aucune phrase ne sortit de sa bouche. Même pas un son. Comme si elle s'était murée dans un silence absolu. Cependant, quand les murs blanchâtres de la salle, où elle s'était retrouvée après avoir traversé le passage lugubre, apparurent devant ses yeux, ainsi que le regard mystérieux du Shinigami-Traitre en face d'elle, un cri consterné déchirant les tympans rebondit comme une balle contre les parois.

« - Bienvenu au Hueco Mundo, Jiyuu. La Négation ne t'a-t-elle pas trop secouée ? »

* * *

><p>Finish !<p>

Il en a mis du temps, pour sortir. J'en suis choquée. M'enfin ! L'essentiel c'est qu'il est bel et bien là uu"

Sinon, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Bien ? Nul ? Abominable ? Je sais je sais TT"

Breeef !

Prochain chapitre, dans 3 semaines au moins, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire ( d'ailleurs, je me demande comment j'ai pu poster aujourd'hui .. )

Bisouilles à la Chantilly ! ( C'est un code, il n'y a que Haru qui comprendra xD )


	11. Note

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Seulement, je vous préviens que je ne renonce pas à cette Fanfiction et que je vais bientôt la reprendre en main. J'espère que vous êtes toujours autant intéressés par l'histoire ^.^ !

A bientôt !


End file.
